Amores de tejado
by LylaAzul
Summary: A medida que pasa el tiempo, Marinette comenzará a confundir los sentimientos que tiene hacia Adrien y hacia Cat Noir. ¿Qué será más fuerte al final, el irremplazable primer amor o una relación real? Pasen y disfruten de esta loca y entretenida historia!
1. Un mal San Valentín

¡Hola amigos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Miraculous, que por cierto no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc. Si fuese mía, esta serie tendría muchísimo más romance *.* En fin, dénle una oportunidad :3 y espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones:

— Diálogos de los personajes.

"Los pensamientos individuales irán en comillas"

 _Personaje X_ **PoV** : significa que ese personaje cuenta esta parte de la historia, desde su perspectiva.

Disfrútenlo! ^^

::::::::::::::

 _ **Amores** **de tejado**_

 **Un mal San Valentín**

 ** _Marinette PoV_**

Sí, este definitivamente era un atardecer perfecto para culminar un radiante San Valentín en la ciudad del amor. Hubiese dado lo que fuera a cambio de haber podido pasar este bello día junto a…él.

En cambio, estoy sola, en algún tejado, frente a la imponente torre Eiffel iluminada incluso con más entusiasmo que otros días, por ser hoy el día de los enamorados; sólo miraba el horizonte, como esperando una respuesta, buscando en mis recuerdos alguna pista más precisa para entender todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

Y nada. Tal vez debería recordar más atrás, desde el inicio de todo esto…

Una lastimera lágrima escapó de mis ojos y cayó de prisa hacia el final de mi mejilla, como con miedo a que volviera a tomarla antes con mis dedos y pretender que nunca existió.

Lo primero es recordar cómo rayos me enamoré de mi mejor amigo y como terminé aquí sola, sin novio, sin amigo y sin máscara…

— Aún no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó, termináramos así, Adrien… —mencionó al viento.

 _ **Marinette PoV off**_

La de ojos zafiros suspiró pesadamente y otra lágrima volvió a caer, pero esta vez era acompañada por un intento de sonrisa, una fúnebre y melancólica sonrisa.

— Si tan sólo yo pudiese volver a ese día y comenzar de nuevo, hacer las cosas de otro modo, tú estarías bien, estarías aquí, conmigo… —le habló nuevamente a la brisa vacía—. Recuerdo muy bien ese día soleado y fresco, había pasado cerca de tres horas haciendo unos chocolates en forma de corazón para él, jé. Era tan inocente en ese entonces…

"Todo comenzó este mismo día, hace dos años. Yo tenía 15 años en ese entonces, y ese San Valentín iba a ser mi oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos a Adrien Agreste, a quien adoraba obsesivamente en ese tiempo…"

…

.

.

.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng iba con una gran sonrisa esperanzada y casi corriendo hacia la plaza de la ciudad de París, en donde se realizarían varios eventos distintos, conmemorando San Valentín. Y por lo mismo Alya y Nino habían acordado y arreglado las cosas para que fueran todos a pasar el día al lugar, y eso incluía al mejor amigo de Nino.

"¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle mis sentimientos al chico más lindo, inteligente y perfecto del mundo: Adrien!", pensaba decidida, como si tuviese la máscara puesta.

Últimamente sentía que había tenido algunos progresos con Adrien, ya podía hablar con él como todo un ser humano en vez de esforzarse por quedar como un zombi sin cerebro frente a él, aunque al principio siempre le costaba. El Agreste también se mostraba preocupado por su seguridad, o al menos más que antes; y hasta ahora habían logrado quedarse solos conversando un par de temas, antes de que Chloé u otra cosa los interrumpiera.

Pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, se había mentalizado durante una semana para este día, y tenía cuotas de valor acumuladas en su sonrisa. Para ella, nadie además del incomparable y guapísimo Adrien Agreste existía en estos momentos.

Por suerte para la de cabello azabache, Nino y Alya estaban de su lado, obviamente su mejor amiga estaba enterada de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, y recientemente —por accidente— Nino también lo sabía, pero le había prometido no decirle a Adrien, y apoyarla en lo que pudiera. Después de todo, ella ya tenía el voto del moreno.

Al reunirse, se saludaron emocionados de ver tanto show con globos, flores, luces y colores diversos. Parecía casi un carnaval.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —vociferó Nino, emocionado.

— ¿Y dónde iremos primero? —preguntó Marinette.

— ¿Qué les parece al túnel del amor? Parece que en verdad se lucieron este año —propuso Alya.

— B-bueno… —tanto la chica de ojos zafiro como el de ojos esmeraldas se pusieron algo nerviosos. Pero ninguno de sus amigos les dio tiempo de replicar, ya estaban haciendo la fila para un gran túnel decorado con varias tonalidades rojizas y rosas, el cuál atravesaban en un botecito para dos personas.

— ¡Yo iré con Nino! —Aludió de repente la morena, tomando el brazo del chico, y sorprendiéndolo de igual forma—. Sabes que me mareo fácilmente en los botes, así que necesito que me sostengas con tus fuertes brazos para sentirme más segura— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Digo, sí! ¡No temas, Alya, yo te cuidaré! —aseguró, abrazándola por la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el bote.

"E-eso significa que…"

— Marinette —llamó Adrien, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sospechas.

— ¿Eh? ¿S-sí?

— ¿Quieres que nos subamos juntos al bote?

— C-claro, va-vamos —tuvo que usar todo su conocimiento sobre caminar correctamente para no quedar como idiota en esos momentos, y no lo logró, casi se cae al agua al intentar subir al bote, por suerte Adrien la sostuvo de la cintura, justo a tiempo. A pesar de que no se tocaron más de cinco segundos, era suficiente para dejar a la de cabello negro-azulado echa un manojo de nervios.

— G-gracias, Adrien…

— Descuida, pr- ¡Marinette! Jeje ¿Puedes subir al bote?

— Ah, sí, descuida. Sólo fui algo torpe —al parecer no se dio cuenta del pequeño error cometido por el Agreste. Su mente parecía tener un filtro de imperfecciones cuando se trataba de él.

Finalmente comenzaron a avanzar dentro del túnel, que estaba lleno de luces de distintos colores y con muchas formas distintas. Primero atravesaban un hermoso cielo de varias tonalidades, y luego llegaban a una pradera con flores que en realidad eran luces azules y amarillas que lograban esa forma. Era mágico.

"Desearía estar aquí junto a _My lady_ ", pensó un enamorado Adrien, mirando hacia otro lado. Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro. Ya llevaba casi un año enamorado de Ladybug y aún no había podido tener una cita con ella, o conocerla mejor, o…si quiera decirle seriamente acerca de sus sentimientos.

Suspiró pesadamente, y se obligó a voltear hacia la de cabello oscuro, quien miraba fascinada el paisaje artificial con una sonrisa infantil. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa también al rubio.

"Es cierto, estoy aquí con Marinette ahora, de todas formas puede ser divertido".

— ¿Y…cómo has estado, Marinette? —trató de romper el silencio.

— B-bien, todo ha estado estupendo, jaja —incluso su risa era nerviosa— ¿Y tú?

— Bien también, no tengo mucho que contar en verdad.

— Vamos, no digas eso, haces un montón de actividades estupendas, ¡y además eres un modelo famoso! Tu vida debe ser muy emocionante.

— Al contrario… —susurró apagado, sin mirarla, luego esbozó una sonrisa triste y se dispuso a mirarla de nuevo, con la misma máscara de siempre—. No me hagas caso, y dime, ¿tú has seguido haciendo bocetos y confeccionando ropa?

— D-de hecho, ahora estoy trabajando en un vestido nuevo…

— ¡Genial! ¿Crees que podría verlo alguna vez?

— ¡¿E-en serio te gustaría verlo?!

— ¡Claro! No sé mucho de la confección, pero he modelado y visto modelar distintos tipos de ropas, tal vez mi opinión te sea útil para algo. Es decir, s-sólo si quieres, claro.

— ¡M-me encantaría! Yo… —pero se calló al ver que ya habían vuelto al punto de partida, era hora de bajar.

"Cielos, se me hizo tan corto", pensaba ella, decepcionada. El rubio la ayudó a salir del bote y, junto a sus amigos, se fueron a otra atracción.

Y así se pasaron el resto de la tarde, riendo, comiendo y hablando de varios temas. De vez en cuando, Marinette miraba de reojo a Adrien, y lo sorprendía mirándola, tranquilamente; por supuesto que también él la sorprendía viéndolo, pero ella enrojecía de inmediato; gesto que al rubio siempre le pareció tierno.

Al final, ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto el azul nocturno se posaría sobre París, estaban buscando buenos lugares para ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían pronto.

— ¡Dios, tengo un antojo de comer…eh…churros! ¡Agh, sí, ya no puedo resistirlo! —Dramatizaba Alya—. Nino, ven, acompáñame a comprar algunos.

— P-pero… Oh, ¡claro, vamos!

— No se preocupen por nosotros, volveremos en seguida —informó Alya a la pareja, para luego llevarse al moreno con ella y perderse entre la gente.

Los dos héroes estaban sentados en una banca un poquito apartada del resto, pero tenían muy buena vista. Y ahí quedaron, en un silencio tranquilo, y sentados uno junto al otro.

Algo llamó la atención de la niña.

— Oh, Adrien, no te muevas, tienes una mariquita en el hombro —notó Marinette, para luego llevar lentamente sus dedos hasta ella, lograr tomarla sin hacerle daño, y dejarla en una flor cercana. Adrien la miró con una cálida sonrisa, fue un gentil acto de su compañera.

"Marinette es una chica muy amable e inteligente, al igual que My lady… Ay, My lady, ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?". Marinette se reincorporó y Adrien le agradeció.

— N-no es nada, descuida —ella volvió a sonrojarse un poco, y con ese simple gesto, Adrien quedó casi hipnotizado con su adorable expresión.

En esos momentos, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y ambos fijaron su vista en el horizonte, disfrutando el espectáculo. Las bombas de colores irrumpían el bellísimo cielo de París, para hacerlo aún más festivo y divertido.

En un instante, Adrien deja de observarlos, para fijar sus ojos en la chica que lo acompañaba. Ella parecía fascinada en la magia de colores. Aquello lo hizo sonreír, se veía adorable así. Finalmente ella sintió sus esmeraldas, pero el rubio no corrió su mirada. Las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de un rojo suave, pero Adrien no estaba seguro de si lo estaba imaginando o no. Por inercia, se acercó más a ella. Y Marinette sintió los nervios en su estómago, pero no se movió. Estaba muy cerca del rostro del rubio, y pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de mirar tan de cerca sus facciones.

Los esmeraldas se encontraron con los zafiros de ella, y comenzaron a adentrarse en ellos. Por alguna razón, Adrien, sentía tan familiar ese tono azulado de sus ojos. Y eso le intrigaba en exceso.

La distancia entre ambos iba acortándose más, pero ninguno era consciente de ello. Hasta que Adrien notó, por el rabillo del ojo, un tono rojizo, con puntos negros, detrás de Marinette.

"¿ _Mi Lady_?", pensó de inmediato, pero al enfocar de nuevo notó que era una niña pequeña disfrazada de Ladybug. Marinette se volteó curiosa, al verlo distraído. La imagen le provocó mucha ternura. Una niña castaña de cabello corto usaba el que era su traje; mientras que una más pequeña que ella y pelirroja, usaba el traje de Cat Noir.

— Seguramente habrá algún concurso para niños o algo así —razonó Marinette.

— Ah…sí… —por un momento sintió su corazón en la garganta.

Al ponerles más atención, los mayores se dieron cuenta de que ambas niñas estaban discutiendo.

— ¡Ya te lo dije, no puedes disfrazarte de Cat Noir, es un chico!

— ¡Eso no importa, a mí me gusta Cat Noir y me disfrazaré de él cuanto quiera!

— ¡¿Cómo puedes preferir a Cat Noir antes que a la gran Ladybug?! ¡Ella es la mejor heroína del mundo entero!

— Es muy buena, pero sólo es genial porque no actúa sola. ¡Cat Noir siempre está ahí para ayudarla, es gracias a él que Ladybug puede brillar y estar a salvo a la vez!

— Es verdad… —murmuró Marinette al escucharla, sonriendo con un deje de cariño en sus ojos, que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

— ¿Tú…también crees eso?

— ¡¿Eh?! Y-yo… —lo dijo sin pensar, pero ahora no le quedaba más que obligarse a mantener la calma—. Sí…yo pienso que Ladybug puede hacer todo lo que hace, sólo porque ese _gatito_ está ahí para protegerla, y darle una mano siempre. De no haber sido por él…

— De eso no te preocupes —aludió con confianza y una gran sonrisa, olvidando que no traía la máscara; ella se sorprendió ante su cambio—. Cat Noir siempre protegerá a _su lady_. Sin importar nada más, él estará a su lado, cubriendo su espalda.

"y algún día, con algo de suerte, besándola…", pensó pícaro.

Ella se sorprendió mucho al oír esas cálidas y reconfortantes palabras, y le sonrió enternecida.

— Que suerte tiene ladybug al tener semejante guardián —pensó sonrojada y feliz de que alguien tan admirable como Adrien viera lo mismo que ella y demostrara plena confianza en la palabra de Cat Noir al punto de contarle a ella sobre el tema. Pero Adrien malinterpretó su rostro y creyó verla triste.

— Él también te cuidará a ti.

— ¿Eh?

— M-me refiero a Cat Noir —miró hacia otro lado, algo sonrojado—. É-el no dejaría que algo te pasara, e-eso pienso yo…

Ella se sonrojó visiblemente y su corazón se aceleró. Parecía como si él mismo se estuviese comprometiendo a ello.

"¡¿Pero qué locuras piensas Marinette?!", se auto-regañó, "ya basta, o volveré a quedar en ridículo…"

Los fuegos artificiales cesaron y un segundo después aparecieron Alya y Nino.

— ¿Y…qué tal todo por aquí? —preguntó Nino, casi pícaro. Pero de inmediato notaron el sonrojo e incomodidad de ambos.

— ¡O-oigan, escuché que ahora presentaran una orquesta sinfónica, ¿vamos a verla?! —propuso Alya. Adrien pareció interesarse de inmediato y así lograron disipar la tensión e ir a seguir disfrutando.

Alya aprovechó que Nino mantenía ocupado a Adrien, para acercarse a su amiga y susurrarle.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo les está yendo, eh?

— ¡Oh no, olvidé pasarle los chocolates!

— ¿Dijeron algo, chicas?

— N-nada, Nino, no nos hagan caso, jajaja —la cubrió la morena. Por suerte, funcionó. Luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia Marinette— ¡¿Cómo que lo olvidaste?! —la regañó lo más bajo que pudo. La de cabello negro sonrió avergonzada.

— L-lo siento, es que me distraje conversando algunas cosas con Adrien.

— Bueno, al menos ambos están interactuando muy bien hasta ahora.

— E-eso creo…aunque, no lo sé, tal vez no debería…

— Ah, no, ¡nada de eso! ¡Hemos esperado mucho a que llegue este día y no nos vamos a rendir ahora! ¡Ya estás muy cerca! Es más, ¡Adrien! —llamó de pronto la morena.

— ¡E-espera, ¿qu-qué haces?! —le susurró, desesperada. Pero fue ignorada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alya?

— ¡Es que Marinette quiere decirte algo! —rápidamente tomó a Nino, de la mano. Nosotros buscaremos los asientos para la presentación, ¡los veremos allá! —y nuevamente se esfumaron. Marinette era fácilmente confundible con un tomate. Y para colmo, ahora Adrien la miraba con el signo de pregunta tatuado en la cara.

"Demonios, Alya me atrapó. ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! ¡Ah, tengo que decirle algo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo!"

— Ah…sí, hay…algo que quería decirte… —Adrien se acercó tranquilo hacia ella, su sonrisa paciente la hizo suspirar por dentro.

Perfecto, ahora ya no sentía las piernas.

— Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

— Eh…yo…verás…

— ¡Oh, Adrien! —pero fueron interrumpidos por unos chillidos melosos. De la nada, Chloé ahora estaba ahí, parada entre ambos, y dándole la espalda a Marinette. Cosa que Adrien sintió muy descortés, pero no lo mencionó—. Al fin te encuentro, he estado todo el día buscándote, y tú no contestabas el celular, tontin.

— Ah, pues… —había notado las llamadas perdidas, pero prefirió ignorar esa información.

— Hola, Chloé —saludó la de ojos azules, educadamente, pero seria.

— Sí, hola —por supuesto que la rubia se esforzó por ignorar a Marinette—. Lo que importa es que al fin te encontré y ahora puedo darte esto… —comenzó a buscar algo en su cartera. Marinette temió lo peor. ¡Chloé se le había adelantado!— ¡Tarán! —y sacó una caja muy fina de chocolates, la caja era de terciopelo y con forma de corazón dorado.

Marinette quedó impresionada, esos chocolate se veían carísimos. Es más, tenía la idea de haberlos visto alguna vez, pero no recordaba donde. Adrien también quedó sorprendido, pero luego su rostro se puso serio de nuevo.

— Lo lamento, no puedo aceptarlos —contestó escueto, siempre cortés.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si los co-hice para ti, Adrien!

— Es que…no puedo aceptar los chocolates de una chica que no sea quien me gusta realmente, porque ella cree que yo le coqueteo a otras y…no puedo permitir que en verdad crea eso; así que no puedo aceptarlos, lo siento, Chloé.

Por un momento, hasta la misma Marinette olvidó que ella también estaba ahí. Por un lado, sintió alegría y satisfacción al ver que no aceptó los chocolates de Chloé, luego llegó la punzada de dolor a su pecho…

"Le gusta otra…", concluyó abatida.

— ¡¿C-cómo que te gusta otra?! ¡¿Y quién demonios es?! —obviamente la rubia no se estaba tomando bien ese rechazo.

— Cálmate, Chloé…

— ¡No me pidas que me calme, Adrien, ¿es que no lo entiendes aún?! ¡Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro! —se le abalanzó al cuello, mientras el rubio trataba de recuperar su espacio personal.

Marinette sentía punzadas en el estómago ahora, ver esas imágenes le desagradaba demasiado.

— Suéltam-

— ¡No puedo creer que puedas mirar a otra si me tienes aquí en frente! ¡¿Acaso esta tipa es de nuestra escuela o salón?! —seguía exigiéndole respuestas. "Me las pagará en cuanto la encuentre".

— N-no… ¡y ya bájate, Chloé! —lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho, pues la respuesta correcta era un "no sé", después de todo, no sabía quién era Ladybug en verdad.

Pero esa palabra fue suficiente para terminar de desarmar a Marinette, sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo del lugar. Ninguno de los rubios se dio cuenta.

Se sentía tan tonta en esos momentos, ¡estuvo todo el día coqueteándole a Adrien, esperando entregarle sus chocolates artesanales, ¿y para qué?! ¡La hubiese rechazado al igual que lo hizo con Chloé!

"Le gusta otra chica… No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!"

Seguía corriendo a toda velocidad y dejando un rastro de lágrimas en el aire.

"Pero… ¿quién será? Dijo que no era de la escuela. Tal vez es una modelo famosa que conoció por su trabajo. Ay Dios, ¿qué importa de todos modos? Adrien ya eligió a otra…"

Cuando ya estuvo lejos de la plaza, paró de correr, entre la respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas, no tenía buen aspecto. Prefería irse a su casa y descansar. Le mandó un mensaje a Alya y apagó el celular. Por ahora ya no quería nada con nadie que no fuera su almohada.

Tikki la vio llegar llorando, estuvo todo el día durmiendo. Rápidamente fue hasta su rostro.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Marinette?

— Es qu-que…Adrien me rechazó…indirectamente —Tikki la abrazó, en un intento de consolarla.

— Descuida, todo saldrá bien al final, ya lo verás.

— N-no lo sé, Tikki. Ahora creo que ya…ya no quiero volver a querer a alguien, ni siquiera a Adrien.

— Mari…

— Saldré un momento al techo, ¿sí?

— Te acompañaré.

— No, descuida, sé que debes tener hambre. Come algo y después subes conmigo.

— Pero Mari…

— No te angusties, sólo estaré un momento sola arriba —se apuró en salir, para no quebrarse frente a ella. A penas sintió la soledad y el aire frío golpeándola, rompió a llorar. No quería que Tikki la viera tan débil, ni preocuparla. Pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante ahora, de cómo seguir levantándose todos los días con ánimo, y como si nada, de cómo seguir disimulando que se sentía rota por dentro.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Adrien ahora, sin ponerse a llorar? ¡Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había rechazado!

Luego de un buen rato ahí, logró contener ese hipar de llanto, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo en silencio. ¿Habrá pasado casi una hora ahí sola?

Ni siquiera tenía hambre o frío, por alguna razón se sentía vacía.

— Está refrescando, te traeré una manta.

— Gracias, Tikki.

Fueron a penas unos cinco segundos de silencio luego de eso, hasta que escuchó…

— ¿Por qué tan sola acá, _Princesa_? —llegó él, coqueto y animado como siempre, pero se le pasó al ver las lágrimas de Marinette. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y limpió sus mejillas cuidadosamente, con sus dedos— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¡¿Acaso fue un akuma?!

— ¿Qué? ¡No, nada de eso! —trató de restarle importancia—. Sólo…tuve un mal día.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —eso lo desanimó, pues habían pasado todo el día juntos, y también con sus mejores amigos, y creyó que Marinette se estaba divirtiendo. "Tal vez no me fijé bien"—. Y…dime, ¿por qué fue tan malo? —se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a escucharla. La de cabello negro apreció eso, pero seguía muy dolida, no sabía si hablarlo o no.

— Pues…de hecho, me la estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que…el chico que me gusta, me rechazó.

— ¡¿Qué?! "¡¿Y eso en qué momento fue?! ¡Estuvimos juntos todo el día! Hasta que ella desapareció misteriosamente luego de que Chloé se fuera indignada conmigo". De hecho, Adrien trató de llamarla y no contestó, también buscó a sus amigos pero Alya le dijo que se acordó de que debía encargarse de un asunto urgente, y nada más. La morena no quiso soltar más información y se sentía preocupado por ella, después de todo, la había dejado hablando sola cuando Chloé apareció.

"Rayos, me siento muy mal por ello, y ahora más al saber que luego de eso fue rechazada por quizás que imbécil que no supo apreciarla. ¡Dios, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan ciego con una chica?!"

— Princesa, es cierto que suena a un mal día, pero debes tratar de enfocarte en rescatar lo bueno y divertido del día —le animó—. Además… —se puso frente a ella y le volvió a secar algunas lágrimas, tomándola del mentón, suavemente—. Eres una chica asombrosa, Marinette. Y si alguien no sabe apreciar eso, él se lo pierde…

Ella le sonrió reconfortada, tal vez Cat Noir no era sólo el gato coqueto, narcisista e infantil que creyó en un comienzo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aún siendo Marinette, siempre la cuidaba y trataba de animarla. Era un buen amigo al fin y al cabo.

— Gracias, Cat Noir. Descuida, estaré bien.

— No, Princesa. Tú descuida, porque yo siempre te protegeré —le dijo más cerca y sin soltarle del mentón. Ella se sintió algo nerviosa por su cercanía.

— Tú, gatito loco…—pero le restó importancia y buscó una excusa para alejarse un poco de él—. Hace frío esta noche, ¿quieres entrar?

— ¿No te molesta?

— En lo absoluto. Haré chocolate caliente, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer el apoyo del gran Cat Noir —comentó algo irónica y entrando a su cuarto, mientras él la seguía.

— Sí, debe ser grandioso tener a una estrella en tu casa —le siguió el "juego"—. Pero no pienses en ello, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no, princesa?

Marinette detuvo su andar, y lentamente se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa que le alegró el corazón al chico gato.

— Por supuesto.

:::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí el primer cap! tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas, y trataré de ir actualizando lo antes posible :)

Me gustaría saber qué les pareció :D nos vemos!


	2. Misión: superarte

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Misión: superarte**

 **...**

Alya abrazó quizás por millonésima vez a Marinette, quería reconfortarla, y ella le sonreía agradecida.

— Gracias, Alya, por todo.

— Descuida, ¿para qué son las amigas?

— Oye ¿y qué se quedaron haciendo tú y Nino luego de que Adrien se fue?

— Em…e-eso no es lo importante, tú sólo enfócate en sentirte mejor. De hecho, ¿qué harás? ¿Piensas hablar con Adrien?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué saco ya con decirle que estoy enamorada de él? Adrien quiere a otra chica…

— Sí…y hablando de eso, me parece algo extraño todo esto de la chica misteriosa. Además, nunca dijo que no eras tú, técnicamente no estás descartada.

— Vamos, no me des más falsas esperanzas, Alya. Si hubiese sido yo, alguien tan correcto como Adrien ya me lo hubiese dicho, quizás.

— O quizás no, tal vez hay algo que lo frena y… —pero dejó de hablar al notar la tristeza grabada en los ojos zafiros—. Lo lamento, me dejé llevar. Si tú dices que lo mejor es olvidarte de él y dejar todo atrás, yo te apoyaré —pasó un brazo por sus hombros en una especie de abrazo, y la de cabello negro azabache le sonrió enternecida—. Aunque debo decir que te veo mejor de lo que esperaba ante esa fea noticia, cuando me lo comentaste por teléfono, temí que fueras a lanzarte de la torre Eifell.

— Jé, aunque lo intentara, se _gatito_ no me dejaría hacerlo…

— ¿Gatito? ¿De qué hablas?

— Eh… —"¡Demonios, hablé sin pensar otra vez!"

— ¿No te referirás a Cat Noir, o sí?

— Pues…

— ¡Oh Dios, no inventes! ¡¿En serio tu "amistad" con Cat Noir ha evolucionado tanto?! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! —la picó con su codo, pícaramente; Marinette se sonrojó.

— ¡N-no se trata de eso!

— ¿Ah no? Dime, ¿acaso fue a verte ayer a tu casa? —preguntó suspicaz, la cara de su mejor amiga le dio a entender que había adivinado.

— Pues sí, pero…

— ¿Y también te habrá consolado quizás, y tal vez por ello es que ahora estás más tranquila de lo que esperábamos?

— Y-yo… —"No lo había pensado…"—. S-somos amigos, es todo. No confundas las cosas.

— Hm… veamos por cuánto tiempo más recuerdas esas palabras —susurró más para sí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada, nada. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan ahora?

— Pues, tengo una nueva misión: olvidar a Adrien Agreste —vociferó entristecida, tratando de auto-convencerse.

Ahora, una cosa es decirlo y otra es hacerlo, ¡y vaya que es difícil hacerlo cuando lo tienes en el mismo salón de clases! ¡Y peor aún, si tienes la mala suerte de sentarte justo detrás de él!

Ya le había costado un mundo disimular estar absorta en lo que Alya le mostraba en el celular, para no devolverle la mirada esmeralda que sentía clavándose con fuerza en su ser, seguramente esperaba saludarla. Pero no quería enfrentarlo, aún no estaba lista.

"Dios, ¿por qué tiene el cabello tan perfecto y sedoso? Quisiera tocarlo… ¡no! ¡Basta, debo apegarme al plan!". El profesor llamó al Agreste para que respondiera una pregunta, lo cual hizo de forma perfecta.

Como siempre, todo en Adrien Agreste era perfecto ante los ojos de Marinette. Y ese era el enorme problema del asunto.

"¿Cómo se supone que me desenamore del chico más _perfecto_ que he conocido?"

Cuando las clases acabaron, rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se fue a la salida, a esperar a Alya, quien debía hablar un par de cosas con el profesor.

Marinette se fue a un rincón apartado del patio de la entrada de la escuela, su idea era quedarse sentada junto a un gran árbol y pasar desapercibida; sin embargo y para su mala suerte, ese lugar ya estaba reservado.

"¡No puede ser!", a unos metros vio a Adrien y Chloé frente a frente, hablando al parecer. Supuso que era un asunto privado y prefirió dar marcha atrás.

— ¡No esperes que acepte un "no" por respuesta, Adrien! ¡No tengo idea de quién es la arpía embustera de la que te encaprichaste, pero no pienso dejarte ir sin pelear!

Esas palabras pronunciadas por una decidida y enojada rubia, la hicieron parar.

"Chloé no se ha rendido, ni siquiera después de que rechazó sus chocolates…", se escondió detrás del famoso árbol y se dispuso a escuchar mejor, sin pensarlo mucho.

— No quiero que digas cosas malas de ella, ni siquiera sabes de quién se trata.

— No necesito saberlo, querido Adrien. No existe nadie capaz de vencerme ni superarme, y si aún no te has dado cuenta, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, bombón —se acercó coquetamente a su oreja, mientras posaba una mano sobre el pecho del rubio— ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa esta noche, a cenar? Estás oficialmente invitado.

— Chloé… —hace unas semanas que sentía que la rubia ya no respetaba su espacio personal, y cada vez se portaba más… ¿provocadora? Bueno, tal vez era sólo idea suya—. Esta noche no puedo, estaré ocupado con algunas sesiones de fotos.

— Bien, entonces te espero pasado mañana. Adiós, querido Adrien —musitó coqueta y yéndose de ahí, empoderada. Marinette la miraba sin entenderlo. ¡¿Cómo podía estar así de triunfante y fresca?, Adrien volvió a rechazarla, y ella seguía confiada en que lo enamoraría de igual forma!

"¿Estaré mal yo? ¿Debería estar luchando por el amor que le tengo a Adrien, como Chloé?"

— ¿Marinette? —llamó Adrien.

— ¡Ah, ho-hola, A-Adrien!, yo…pasaba por aquí y…

— Me alegra que estés aquí, la última vez que nos vimos no pudiste terminar de decirme lo que querías, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Oh, es cierto… —"Al final no le di los chocolates, y tampoco me declaré".

— Si quieres, podemos terminar de hablar ahora.

— Y-yo…l-lo lamento, Adrien, pero ya debo irme —le contestó sin mirarlo y buscando salir del lugar, Adrien lo notó y eso lo deprimió. ¿Estaba enojada con él?

— ¿Q-quieres que te acompañe a casa? —dijo de pronto, buscando evitar que ella se fuera así.

— ¿Eh? —eso la tomó por sorpresa, y pudo notar en sus ojos esmeraldas lo que parecía ser preocupación. Por un momento sintió que tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con él, después de todo, Adrien no tenía la culpa de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos y de estar…enamorado de otra…

— No, gracias —contestó firme. No podía dejarse vencer por el encanto de Adrien de nuevo, si seguía acercándose a él, sólo sería más doloroso cuando lo viera con otra chica de la mano. Debía ser fuerte, y alejarse de él ahora ya, sacarlo de su corazón lo antes posible—. Debo irme, hasta mañana, Adrien.

— ¡Marinette, espera…! —Pero ella no volvió a mirarlo ni paró su andar/correr.

"Rayos, sí está molesta conmigo", asumió un desanimado rubio.

La de cabello azabache seguía corriendo hacia su casa, las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y luchaban por salir, pero ella no lo permitiría. Todavía era doloroso verlo, hablarle, actuar como si nada. Y sin embargo, se sentía fuerte por haber rechazado su invitación.

De pronto, se detuvo.

"U-un momento, r-rechacé una invitación de Adrien, ¡estaba dispuesto a acompañarme a casa, y le dije que no!", se desconocía. Pero luego se formó una sonrisa tenue en su rostro.

Era un buen primer paso.

Siguió caminando hacia su casa, ya más calmada. Por primera vez desde que supo que no le correspondía, sintió que podía lograr hacer bien las cosas.

— ¡Demonios, olvidé a Alya! —su palma chocó con su frente, con frustración. "¡El premio a la amiga del año por favor!", pensó con sarcasmo. De inmediato la llamó para contarle lo sucedido y enmendar las cosas. El celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Alya? ¡Discúlpame, te estaba esperando, luego me distraje y…y…!

— No me digas, ¿tiene que ver con Adrien Agreste?

— S-sí…

— Jaja, descuida, de todas formas tengo que quedarme a hablar con Nino un momento. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

— Okay, eres la mejor, Alya.

— Lo sé, nena, lo sé.

…

Marinette alcanzó a poner un pie en su casa, cuando escuchó la vos de Tikki alertándola, era hora de actuar.

— ¡Debemos ir a detener a ese akuma, Marinette!

— ¡Okay! —no necesitó más para transformarse y salir heroicamente a combatir el mal.

Por suerte —y curiosamente— el akuma no resultó tan poderoso —o ella estaba mejorando cada vez más— en cinco minutos logró vencerlo, y volvió a reinar el orden y la paz. Cuando estuvo lista, fue a un callejón estrecho y solitario, para deshacer su transformación. Ya con su ropa normal y con Tikki de vuelta en su bolsito, se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero no contaba con tener frente a ella a un enorme perro enfurecido y dispuesto a atacar. El can le mostraba los dientes, amenazante.

— Oh no, t-tranquilo, perrito, n-no te haré daño…

El animal corrió hacia ella, dispuesto a defender su territorio, pero no alcanzó a tocarla, pues fue atacado por una gran vara poderosa. Marinette reconoció el arma, y antes de poder decir algo, Cat Noir estaba frente a ella, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se necesitó más para que el can se fuera asustado del lugar.

— ¿Estás bien, princesa?

— Sí, gracias Cat Noir —le sonrió agradecida—. Jé, quien diría que hoy vería al gran gato vencer a su enemigo personal.

— Por-rrr supuesto princesa, ¿no te he dicho ya que soy tu pr-rrotector?

Marinette rodó los ojos, ante sus malos chistes de gato, pero no dejaba de sonreír de los nervios por verse envuelta en esa situación; por un momento creyó que saldría muy herida de ahí, y luego estaba tomando el lugar de princesa en peligro para que él la rescate, siempre en el momento preciso.

— Como digas, gatito. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Pues supe del akuma y vine tan rápido como pude, de hecho, debo ir a ayudar a my lad-…

— Ya se fue —cortó Marinette.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— E-es que llegaste tarde, Ladybug ya arregló las cosas y se fue.

— ¿S-se fue? —Bajó la cabeza, derrotado y Marinette soltó una risita—. No te burles, Princesa, no pensé que llegaría cuando todo acabara.

— P-por lo que vi, no fue una pelea difícil para ella, así que no te preocupes.

— No es sólo por eso, yo…en verdad quería verla hoy —Marinette se sorprendió ligeramente al verlo tan desanimado sólo por eso—. Tú no entiendes, princesa. Pero no te culpo, y es que, a quién podría describirle el río de dicha y esperanza que recorre mi cuerpo cuando mis ojos retratan ese hermoso rojo carmesí con exquisitos puntos negros como mi propio traje; esas finas gemas que tiene por ojos; su sonrisa fuerte; su cabello imponente como la noche…

"Wuau… Cat…eso fue intens- ¡poético! Sí, muy poético".

Marinette se sintió un poco mal por él luego de eso, y como tampoco le apetecía volver a casa a encerrarse para pensar en todo este asunto de Adrien, y se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

— Vamos, anímate, gatito. Hm…dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

— No, ¿por qué? —preguntó curioso y moviendo la cola, olvidando su melodrama.

— Pues…—sacó de su bolsillo dos boletos para el parque de diversiones más grande de la ciudad— ¡Tarán! Tengo dos entradas, me las gané hace una semana en un concurso de bocetos de una revista. Iba a decirle a Alya pero estaba ocupada y…

— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos! E-es decir, ejem, será un gusto acompañarte a esta potencialmente peligrosa tarde para protegerte de cualquier tipo de daño, Princesa —se inclinó hacia ella como un caballero.

Adrien quería ir hacía tiempo a ese lugar, pero su padre no lo consideraba apropiado y su agenda se lo impedía la mayoría de las veces.

— Sí, sí… —le restaba importancia ella, al menos el chico ya volvía a estar animado—. Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —tomó la mano de Cat Noir y lo sacó de ese callejón corriendo. Entre más pronto llegaran, más alcanzarían a disfrutar. El héroe se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto espontáneo de Marinette, a pesar de que ella lo soltó cuando salieron del callejón. Pero esa sensación cálida, se había quedado. Sin embargo, tras dar unos pasos más, ambos pararon sorprendidos, frente a ellos había, lo que parecía ser un gran árbol caminando por las calles y haciendo destrozos.

— ¡No puede ser! —"creí que lo había derrotado", pensó Marinette.

— Princesa, debo irme, lamento mucho no poder acompañarte —la miró triste por abandonarla, pero esta vez debía hacer su deber—. Debes irte de aquí, es peligroso. Ve a tu casa, y luego iré a verte en la noche, ¿sí, princesa?

— S-sí, descuida. Ten cuidado —Cat Noir la miró con cariño por su comprensión y preocupación, y se fue de ahí. Dando tiempo a Marinette para volver al callejón y transformarse nuevamente.

— ¡Esta vez sí lo derrotaremos, Tikki!

— ¡Vamos!

…

Luego de derrotar —totalmente— al villano y purificar el akuma, ambos súper héroes respiraron más tranquilos.

— Vaya, estoy cansada —confesó Marinette, después de todo, fueron dos transformaciones en un día.

— Si quieres puedo llevarte en mis brazos, My lady, a donde tú quieras —propuso él, de forma coqueta. Obviamente Ladybug no lo tomó en serio y se preparó para marcharse.

— Lo siento, gatito, pero me queda poco tiempo con el traje.

— Ouh, es una lástima. Entonces supongo que jugaremos otro día, my lad- ¿My lady? —pero ella ya estaba en un tejado cercano.

— ¡Pórtate bien, gatito! —se despidió. Mientras él la veía perderse en el ocaso. Estaba seguro de que tenía una cara de embobado que podría ganar un record guinness. Cuando al fin salió de su ensoñación, emprendió rumbo a la casa de Marinette. Había prometido que iría y ahí estaría. No quería decepcionarla de nuevo, como en San Valentín.

"Un momento, tal vez pueda averiguar si en verdad está enojada conmigo, bueno, con Adrien".

Cuando llegó a su casa, notó que la chica estaba acostada en su cama, dando la espalda a la ventana. Y juraría haber visto una cosa roja, esconderse de su campo visual.

"Debió ser mi imaginación", pensó distraído aún con la figura de la chica. Tocó su ventana finalmente, ella pareció sobresaltarse un poco; luego se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Se paró y abrió la ventana, Cat Noir entró.

— ¡Cat Noir! P-pensé que no vendrías… —"¡lo había olvidado!"

— Dije que lo haría, ¿no? ¿Cuándo he dejado plantada mi princesa?

— De hecho hoy… —comentó pensativa, siguiéndole el juego.

— ¡P-pero eso fue porque…! —la risa de Marinette lo interrumpió.

— Jaja, tranquilo, gatito, estoy jugando. Me alegra que tú y Ladybug hayan solucionado el problema. ¿No estás cansado? —al menos ella si lo estaba, igual que Tikki, quien probablemente ya dormida.

— ¿Cansado por algo como la heroica actuación de hace un rato?, por supuesto que no —se vanaglorió—. Mis músculos están hechos de acero y valor, nunca me agotaría por algo así, jaja. Además…my lady hizo casi todo…—confesó finalmente, como amurrado—. Creo que ese akuma le molestaba en particular.

"¡Es que me engañó tantas veces, la primera vez luche con él!", se defendió en sus pensamientos, "aunque de una forma magnífica, debo admitir…", esa idea le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca. "Los akumas están tomando más fuerza".

— N-no importa eso ya… —trató de cambiar el tema para no levantar sospechas— ¿Quieres comer algo?

— No te preocupes por mí, princesa —respondió galán, aunque por dentro moría de hambre. Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo con el traje y quería averiguar si su compañera en verdad estaba enojada con Adrien Agreste, tal vez podría hacer que ella hablara con él del tema—. Oye y… ¿qué hiciste hoy, Marinette?

— ¿Eh? ¡¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?! —comenzaba a sentirse algo paranoica.

— P-por nada en especial… —simulando desinterés y naturalidad.

— Pues…fui a la escuela, todo estuvo como siempre y luego… —pareció recordar algo, y suspiró abatida—. Pude haberme venido a casa con el chico que me gusta, pero…al final no…no se pudo.

— ¿Eh? —"entonces, ¿no quiso que la acompañara a su casa porque ya había quedado de irse con él? …ya veo", algo se removió inquieto en el estómago del héroe de ojos esmeralda. Saber eso no le gustó en lo absoluto—. Otra vez te deprime pensar en ese famoso chico al que adoras. ¿No se supone que este tipo de sentimientos debería hacerte feliz? ¿Has pensado en darle una oportunidad a…alguien más? Tal vez podrías sorprenderte, princesa. Por lo que me has contado, ese perfecto subnormal que tanto quieres, no te valora como debería.

— Lo dices como si yo fuera el premio mayor, oh vamos… hay chicas más lindas que yo, más sexys, más valientes… ¿Por qué alguien tan perfecto como él, se fijaría en alguien tan común como yo?

— Vamos, princesa, no digas eso —se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, para luego llevarla consigo hasta un espejo que la chica tenía en su pieza—. Mira que linda es esta chica —le mencionó con cariño, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco—. Y no sólo es bonita, también es muy inteligente, gentil y valiente.

— Ay, Cat, basta —le pidió avergonzada pero con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

— Escucha, princesa… —por un momento dudó en decírselo, algo dentro de él no armonizaba con la idea de que Marinette tuviera novio, pero ya había partido—. Sólo hay dos razones por las que alguien puede rechazar a una chica como tú: O no conoce como eres en verdad, o es realmente un ciego muy, muy idiota.

— Gracias, gatito —le agradeció con un abrazo suave que sorprendió al minino, este le correspondió el gesto y de repente una efímera idea cruzó su mente, sentía que ya había abrazado esta contextura antes…

Marinette lo soltó, con mucho mejor semblante.

— ¿Quieres galletas de chocolate, y té? Mi padre hizo esta tarde.

— ¡Claro, suena per-rrrfecto! —guiñó su ojo de gato, mientras ella rodaba los ojos, mínimamente divertida.

— Enseguida vuelvo.

El joven gato se quedó callado y pensativo, su reflejo en el espejo. "Marinette es asombrosa", miró a su alrededor, admirado de notar tantas cualidades de su compañera, con sólo observar su pieza. "Yo…debería poder ser amigo de ella siendo Adrien también, y creí que lo estábamos comenzando a lograr, hasta ese día… ¡Rayos, qué torpe fui! ¡Debo disculparme con ella mañana, lo antes posible, como Adrien! Por alguna razón, me gusta su cercanía, y…tampoco quiero dejarla sola".

— Ya volví.

— Oye, ¿y tus padres sabrán que estoy aquí?

— Hm…prefiero no decirles para no preocuparlos, pero descuida, mientras no gritemos o rompamos algo, no aparecerán.

— Ya veo, te dan bastante privacidad.

— Sí, confían bastante en mí. ¿Y cómo son tus padres, Cat Noir? —Marinette pudo jurar que vio como los ojos esmeraldas perdían brillo, el semblante de su amigo se volvió vacío.

— Bueno…son…es complicado…

— Oh, descuida, no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres, no te presionaré.

— G-gracias. ¿Oye y tú no vas a decirme el nombre del chico que te gusta?

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Yo te he confesado a viva voz cuando amo a my lady, en reiteradas ocasiones; pero tú sólo dices "el chico que me gusta", nunca le oí un nombre.

— Pues…es verdad, pero de todas formas no te lo diré —le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y por qué no?!

— Pues porque no quiero —el bajó la cabeza decepcionado, y le hizo una carita de gato con botas digna de retratarse, pero ella no cedió—. Eso no funciona conmigo, mejor suerte para la próxima, gatito.

— Rayos, ya verás qué lo descubriré, y…y…

— ¿Y?

— Pues tal vez le pida amablemente que me ayude a calcular el impacto físico exacto de mi _cataclysm_ …

— Jaja, olvídalo, gatito, no necesito un vengador.

— Oh, princesa, no vengo a ser tu vengador… —se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tomando su mentón—. Vengo a ser tu héroe.

En ese momento, la alarma de su traje comenzó a sonar, le quedaba poco tiempo.

— C-creo que ya debes irte, ¿no? —dijo la de ojos zafiro, tratando de controlar el repentino latir rápido de su corazón, y el calor en su pecho.

— Así es, ¿te veré mañana, princesa?

— Pues…aún tenemos los boletos y tienen fecha límite mañana, así que…

— ¡Yupi! ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces! ¿Quieres que venga por ti?

— No descuida, o desperdiciarás ese tiempo con el traje, ahórralo para los juegos.

— Que considerada eres, princesa mía.

— Ya vete, no querrás que sepa tu identidad ¿o sí?

— No…todavía.

— Vamos, ya no juegues —le dio un leve golpecito con su dedo índice en la punta de su nariz, fue un gesto tierno y dulce bien recibido por un sonrojado Cat Noir.

— Bueno, buenas noches, Marinette.

— Buenas noches, gatito —se despidió ella con una sonrisa. Y él se marchó rápidamente sobre los techos de París, con el tiempo en su contra y una emocionada sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Mañana será un gran día!", saltaba de tejado en tejado.

"Sólo Marinette y yo en ese magnífico parque de div- ¡Un momento! ¿Sólo Marinette y yo…?", un cristal pareció quebrarse en su mente, y además se tropezó en uno de los tejados camino a su casa, de no ser por sus reflejos, habría terminado como un tatuaje abstracto en alguna pared.

"¡Cielos! ¡¿Acabo de acordar tener una cita mañana con Marinette Dupain-Cheng?! ¡¿E-eso está bien?! Es decir…yo…"

"¡Agh! ¡¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga?!"

::::::::::

Hola! :D me quedó un poco más largo de que lo calculé XD espero que les haya gustado! actualizaré por lo menos 1 cap por semana c:

Me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios de lo que han leído hasta ahora c: ojalá les guste lo que venga, tengo muchas ideas para este fic! :D

Nos vemos!


	3. ¿Celoso, yo?

**_Amores de tejado_**

 **¿Celoso, yo?**

¡Hola! ¡Lamento la tardanza! :c he estado muy ocupada trabajando estos días de navidad; pero ahora soy libre (?) Y les traje un capítulo largo jiji

Espero que lo disfruten!

:::::::::::::

Adrien llegó temprano al salón de clases, tenía la intención de disculparse con Marinette por dejarla hablando sola ese día de San Valentín, su consciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo por ello. Sin embargo, ella aún no llegaba. Decidió ir a esperarla a la entrada de la escuela. Ya faltaban cerca de cinco minutos para entrar a clases y al fin divisó una cabellera azul marino entre las demás. Ella venía hablando con Alya, no muy feliz, al parecer. Se acercó sus compañeras, a paso firme.

— Marinette —llamó, ambas lo miraron por reacción. Sin embargo, la de ojos azules sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. ¡Adrien Agreste la llamaba y caminaba hacia ella!

— N-no puede ser… —susurró a penas.

— Vaya, parece como si el universo conspirara en tu contra.

— G-gracias, amiga —contestó desanimada. Por suerte, el Agreste no escuchó nada.

— Hola, chicas. Marinette, necesito hablarte un momento, ¿me acompañ-?

— ¡Yuju, Adrien! —una voz chillona lo llamaba a lo lejos, de pronto sintió como una rubia se colgaba de su brazo y se le acercaba bastante—. Al fin te encontré, te he estado buscando toda la mañana. Vamos, tengo que informarte algunos detalles de la cena de esta noche.

— ¿Q-qué?

— No te hagas el tontito, sabes de qué hablo. Ibas a cenar hoy en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

— Oh, sí. Yo…lo lamento, Chloé, no puedo hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es que…salió otra sesión de fotos, ya sabes cómo es esto.

— Agh, ¡no estoy nada feliz, Adrien! —suspiró pesadamente, tratando de calmarse—. Pero está bien. Sólo por ser tú, te perdonaré. Pero vendrás a cenar conmigo uno de estos días, acuérdate de estas palabras —y se fue coquetamente de ahí.

"Al fin…", suspiró aliviado.

— Ahora, Marin-, ¿Marinette? —ninguna de las dos chicas estaba en el lugar, se habían ido. La campana sonó.

"Demonios, lo hice de nuevo. Soy de lo peor…", se regañó a sí mismo mientras corría al salón de clases.

A pesar de sus intentos durante el resto del día, tampoco consiguió hablarle. Y ella se fue rápidamente al terminar las clases.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

…

— ¿Estás listo, Plagg?

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde crees que vas?, es hora de mi queso, niño.

— _Vamos_ —corrigió—. Recuerda que ayer, Cat Noir le prometió a Marinette acompañarla a ese parque de diversiones, ¡vamos, será fantástico, he querido ir desde hace meses y…!

— Espera un momento —lo frenó su kwami— ¿Entonces tienes una cita con esa niña compañera tuya?, hm…interesante "así podría estar más tiempo cerca de Tikki…bueno, no es que eso sea necesario tampoco, pero…"—. Bien, tienes mi bendición, vámonos.

— ¡O-oye, que cosas dices! ¡No es una cita! Sólo vamos como amigos, ya sabes.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó con una sonrisa malvada que hizo que Adrien se sintiera derrotado sin siquiera ser parte de la batalla.

— ¡P-por supuesto que sí, Ladybug es la única chica para mí! —aludió con ojos enamorados.

Plagg suspiró pesadamente, deseaba poder decirle que esa niña era la heroína por la que tanto babeaba y terminar con ese show de una buena vez, pero la regla era no interferir, y probablemente Tikki lo regañaría también.

"Si fuera por mí, le diría todo de una buena vez y así nos ahorraríamos este melodrama de _amor no correspondido_ ".

— Como digas, _genio_ —musitó sarcástico, Adrien volvió a fruncirle el ceño, pero lo olvidó fácilmente con la idea de un día de libertad y diversión.

— Bien, ¡transfórmame, Plagg! —antes de salir tomó una gorra de beisbol para "pasar más desapercibido".

Y en un santiamén, Cat Noir estaba corriendo y saltando por los tejados de la ciudad para llegar al lugar de encuentro. Sonrió gatunamente al ver a Marinette esperándolo en la esquina de la entrada, la chica tenía su vista perdida en un edificio cercano, más precisamente, en un anuncio gigante de Adrien promocionando un perfume. Pero él no lo notó.

"¿Qué pasó hoy…? Adrien actuaba extraño. Aunquedijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero luego…", recordó como Chloé lo tomó y nuevamente le arrebató la oportunidad de hablar con él.

"Chloé va en serio", concluyó pensativa. Aún debatiendo si debía jugársela por él u olvidarlo.

— Adrien… —suspiró.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Ah! ¡C-Cat Noir!

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, s-sólo me asustaste.

— No temas, princesa; tu guardián ya está aquí —dramatizaba, mientras Marinette rodaba los ojos y se reía.

— Sí, sí, ¡ahora vamos! —lo tomó de la mano, para correr con él a la rastras, hacia la fila para entrar. El héroe no pasó el detalle por alto, a pesar de que sólo fueron unos segundos, pues ella lo soltó casi de inmediato.

"E-es sólo un gesto de amigos, n-no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?", trataba de auto-convencerse Adrien.

— ¿Qué sucede que te quedaste callado de pronto, el gato te comió la lengua?

— Jé, sabía que en el fondo adoras los chistes de gatos, ¡como todo el mundo!

— Jaja, ¿en qué mundo vives tú?

— ¡En un mundo _gato_ tástico, lleno de princesas divertidas, y heroínas hermosas, y valerosas, y…!

— Jajaja, okey, ya sabemos quién no comerá más azúcar hoy.

— ¡Hey!

Marinette se reía divertida, hasta que logró contagiar al de ojos verdes. Al fin lograron entrar y trataron de pasar desapercibidos, pero siendo él Cat Noir, era casi imposible; por suerte para Marinette, no reparaban mucho en su presencia.

Se subieron a varios juegos, al principio iban nerviosos, y ya luego se soltaban, se reían y conversaban entremedio.

Llevaban cerca de una hora divirtiéndose, Marinette fue al baño y él la esperaba afuera; cuando una niña, de unos 11 años más o menos, se acercó tímidamente a Cat Noir, con un semblantes triste.

— D-disculpa, Cat Noir. So-soy una gran admiradora tuya, y…me preguntaba…si tú…si tú y esa chica…son n-novios.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te refieres a Marinette?! No, no, sólo somos amigos.

— ¡¿De veras?! —sus ojos volvieron a tener una ilusión palpable.

— Así es, pequeña doncella —le guiñó el ojo, logrando que la niña se fuera de ahí con una gran sonrisa y suspirando. Pero Cat Noir se quedó pensativo. ¿Será que los demás también piensan que salgo con Marinette? ¡¿Lo pensará ella también entonces?!

— Ahí estás, gatito, ¿quieres ir a…?

— Marinette —la frenó—. Necesito decirte algo… —se le acercó, serio. Ella se extrañó, por un momento creyó que había peligro cerca.

— ¿Qué sucede? —miraba a los alrededores buscando alguna señal de problemas.

— Yo…es que yo…es que tú…y nosotros, bueno…no es que nosotros, ya sabes… ¿me entiendes, verdad? —Marinette quedó marcando ocupado y mirándolo como si hablara coreano.

— Eh…no —él suspiró agobiado. ¿Y si ella se había hecho ilusiones? ¡¿Y si él le gustaba ahora?! "Bueno, no es que la idea me moleste del todo, ¡pero tendría que rechazarla, pues yo sólo amo a My lady! ¡Pero dijo que ya la había rechazado otro chico, esto la destruiría!"

— ¿Cat Noir? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de espanto? Creí…que lo estabas pasando bien —eso lo hizo reaccionar y de inmediato la abrazó, por unos largos y algo incómodos tres segundo, para Mari. La soltó al darse cuenta de su idiota impulso contradictorio, ¡tenía que aclararle las cosas, no ilusionarla más!

— ¡Discúlpame! ¡Claro que la estoy pasando estupendo! Es que yo… tengo que ser claro contigo y…decirte que…bueno, eres una gran amiga, te tengo cariño y…y yo…yo…

— ¡Wuoh, wuoh, espera, ¿no irás a decirme ahora que yo te gusto, verdad?! —Marinette tragó pesado, nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, nada de eso! ¡Hey, tú eres quien debe entender que sólo somos amigos y que yo sólo amo a…!

— Ladybug… —terminó ella rodando los ojos, sin creer esas palabras todavía—. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

— Eh, pues…es que creí que podrías estar confundiéndote conmigo y…

— ¡¿Qué?! Jajajaja —su risa estalló, y el héroe no sabía cómo sentirse—. No seas paranoico, gatito, sabes que me gusta otro chico, ¡te he hablado de él desde hace días! Jaja.

— Pues sí, pero… —y nada más salió, era cierto todo, y ahora se sentía un perfecto idiota—. Tienes razón, mejor olvida lo que dije.

— Mm…lo pensaré. De todas formas no te asustes ¿sí?, sólo somos buenos amigos, nunca vi esto como una cita.

— S-sí, tampoco yo.

— Además… —suspiró cabizbaja—. Aunque lo he intentado no he podido olvidarme de A-… d-del chico que me gusta.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Lo ves muy seguido?

— Sí, bastante, y así es más difícil. Pero a la vez, ¿cómo podría no quererlo? ¿No admirarlo? Él es tan lindo, inteligente, amable y elocuente.

— Hm… —"por alguna razón suena a que es…todo lo contrario a mí". Algo de esa frase le dejó un mal sabor en su autoestima.

— ¡Y eso no es todo! También tiene talento para tantas cosas, y es tan guapo y paciente…

— Já, vamos, princesa, nadie puede ser tan perfecto.

— ¡Él lo es! —volvió a suspirar abatida—. Y es por eso que no sé como podré olvidarlo.

— Hm…no lo creo, debe tener defectos, como todo el mundo; o quizás lo finge todo por algún motivo… "como yo".

— ¡No está fingiendo! No él, no creo que sea un mentiroso.

"Auch", pensó el rubio, disimulando.

— No puedes estar segura de eso hasta que lo conozcas bien, y eso sólo pasará cuando comiences a notar sus defectos. Además, pienso que la perfección es una ilusión, y lo que hace que las personas sean interesantes, son precisamente sus defectos.

— Wuau…eres más profundo de lo que cre-

— ¡Mira! ¡Son globos brillantes! —y en dos segundos, el chico gato estaba tratando de decidir qué globo de helio, de colores brillantes, se llevaría consigo. A Marinette pareció rodarle una gotita en la nuca.

Cuando al fin decidió que se llevaría el verde claro, se fueron al resto de las atracciones. La diversión inundaba el lugar, y mientras iban caminando a su siguiente juego, Marinette notó una cabeza rubia pasar por su lado y se volteó sorprendida, pensando que era Adrien, pero era otro chico. Suspiró de nuevo, apesumbrada.

— ¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

— Es que creí ver…olvídalo, no es nada.

— ¿Ese famoso chico perfecto tuyo otra vez? Bah. Princesa, no debes angustiarte por tipos como él. Además, ¡ahora estás con el gran héroe de la ciudad! Un privilegio que sólo le otorgo a mi amada lady —se infló el pecho con orgullo.

— Si… —le respondió distraída. Él se sintió algo inferior al famoso chico que describía su amiga, su cara demostró su molestia.

— Estoy seguro de que él es un imbécil y puedo probártelo.

— ¡Cat!, ya te dije que no hablaras mal de él, ni siquiera lo conoces.

— No necesito conocerlo, princesa. Estoy 100% seguro de que me prefieres a mí que a él. Después de todo, fue a mí a quien invitaste. ¿O es que acaso le preguntaste a él primero? —su cara mostraba seguridad, pero por dentro estaba nervioso. "¡¿Lo habrá hecho?!"

— Pues no, no lo invité…

— ¡Y aún así lo estamos pasando estupendo! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Puedes disfrutar más conmigo que con él, princesa! —Seguía aludiendo con orgullo—. Además, yo soy más fuerte que él —de eso estaba seguro—, más valeroso, más divertido y obviamente más apuesto —Marinette comenzó a reírse, olvidando su tristeza.

— Ay, gatito, si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso… —soltó sin tomarle el peso al asunto y distraídamente. Mientras que el héroe sentía como le lanzaban un balde de agua fría.

— ¡¿C-celoso, yo?! ¡Pff! ¡¿C-cómo crees?! ¡El gran Cat Noir no necesita estar celoso de nadie! Además yo…

— ¡Oh, mira, Cat, hay una cabina para sacar fotos! ¡Ven, vamos! —lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó casi corriendo, ignorando totalmente al chico. Sacaron varias fotos, la mayoría de ellas eran chistosas, menos una, en la que él salía abrazándola por la espalda y cargando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo con aprecio.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando ambos iban caminando hacia la casa de Marinette, conversando alegremente sobre el pobre chico que había vomitado en una montaña rusa, sobre una presuntuosa y consentida chica adolecente, a la cual habían escuchado quejarse todo el rato que hicieron esa fila para el juego.

— ¡¿Viste la cara que puso?! ¡Dios, era para retratarla! —comentaba Cat Noir.

— No te diré que no me reí, pero igual me dio lástima al final.

— Eres muy compasiva, princesa.

— ¿Eso es bueno?

— Mm…lo es para mí —le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella correspondió. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? Mi padre hizo una tarta de frambuesa en la mañana.

— ¡¿De veras?! —sus ojos gatunos brillaron—. Pero… ¿crees que sea buena idea que tus padres te vean conmigo?

— Mm…no estoy segura. Mejor nos vemos arriba, en el techo, ¿sí?

— De acuerdo.

Al cabo de diez minutos, ambos estaban afuera, viendo como las estrellas se tomaban el cielo, mientras las últimas líneas anaranjadas se evaporaban. La conversación fluía fácilmente entre ellos, después de todo, no había nervios en medio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que soy mejor que Batman! Él sólo tiene dinero y por eso se luce, ¡en cambio yo tengo talento, fuerza real, poderes espectaculares! ¡Podría vencerlo con los ojos cerrados!

— Jaja, si tú lo dices.

— ¿No me crees, princesa? —preguntó ofendido— ¡Pues arreglaremos esto inmediatamente!

— ¡O-oye, ¿qué haces?! —pero era muy tarde, Cat Noir ya la había tomado en brazos, como a una princesa, y corría rápidamente por los techos de París, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, algo asustada por la sorpresa— ¡Cat! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

— ¡Demostrándote que soy en mejor, princesa! ¡Mejor que tu chico perfecto y mucho mejor que Batman!

— ¡¿Eh?! —cuando entendió que iban a la torre Eiffel, precisamente al lugar más alto de esta, se calmó. Ahora captaba su plan.

Cat Noir la bajó finalmente. Y debía admitir que la vista que tenían de la ciudad, más la hermosa luna llena de enfrente, la cautivaron.

— Es hermoso… —dejó escapar.

— Lo sé. ¿Ves que soy el mejor?

— Jaja, creo que ya no puedo rebatirlo —esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar, a pesar de que ella seguía distraída por la vista.

— Entonces… ¿crees que soy mejor que el tonto perfecto ese?

— Pues…tal vez —concedió ella, sonriéndole.

— ¡Já, lo sabía! Nadie se iguala al increíble Cat Noir.

— Tú y tu ego, gatito —rodó los ojos ella—. Espero que no te hundas por el —molestó.

— ¡Já, descuida, princesa! My lady me salvará cuando esté en problemas.

— Jaja, cuenta con eso —aseguró sin mirarlo, ni pensarlo. El rubio se extrañó un poco, pero sonrió feliz de que alguien más supiera que su lady lo apoyaría cuando la necesitara.

— Me gustaría que estuvieras con alguien que te apoyara también, princesa, con alguien que te merezca de verdad; no como ese tonto de… — "Espera, aún no sé su nombre"

— Adrien…

— ¡¿Qué?! —por un momento sintió su estómago en la garganta. ¡¿Lo había descubierto?!

— El chico que me gusta…se llama Adrien Agreste, somos compañeros de clases, pero la verdad, no hablamos mucho —comentó con una triste sonrisa. Mientras que las mejillas del Cat Noir ardían con furia y sus ojos seguían mirándola sin creérselo.

"¿E-en verdad le gusto yo? ¡¿Yo soy de quien hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo?!"

— Y-ya veo… —no sabía que decir, su mente había quedado en blanco. ¡Él le gustaba a Marinette! ¡¿Qué debía hacer ahora?!

— Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Yo sé que él no me corresponde, y tampoco quiero incomodarlo diciéndole mis sentimientos, sabiendo que no tengo oportunidad. Prefiero que piense que todo está igual entre nosotros, y que no crea que me debe algo.

Cat Noir la miró sorprendido y angustiado. Aún con el dolor del amor no correspondido en su pecho, ella seguía pensando primero en los sentimientos de él, antes que en los propios.

"Marinette…". Nunca había reparado en lo gentil que podía llegar a ser su compañera. Ahí se dio cuenta de que la conocía muy poco. Y ya luego de este año, quién sabe si la volvería a ver tan seguido.

— Confía en mí, princesa. No le contaré a nadie —aún se sentía avergonzado, pero al menos quería calmarla.

— Gracias —le sonrió con cariño, para luego abrazarse a sí misma cuando una brisa fría se cruzó entre ellos.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— S-sí, creo que es mejor que volvamos.

— D-de acuerdo —se acercó a ella, y tímidamente la tomó en brazos, su corazón latía rápido ahora, sin saber porqué.

— ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara muy roja, tal vez te insolaste en el parque —se acercó a su rostro para asegurarse, pero sólo logró ponerlo más nervioso. Adrien la miraba tras la máscara, paralizado por sus hermosos y preocupados ojos zafiro.

— N-no es nada, en serio, descuida. S-sujétate, ¿sí? —y ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello masculino. El rubio tragó pesado, tratando de controlar sus ligeros temblores, para irse con ella en brazos hasta su casa.

Marinette se extrañó de que Cat Noir estuviese más callado de lo normal, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando llegaron a su casa, él la dejó en su pieza, pero se quedó en la ventana, listo para despedirse. Ya era tarde.

La Dupain-Cheng se sentía más aliviada luego de contarle de sus sentimientos a su amigo, y de esa divertida tarde de distracción. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó por el cuello a Cat Noir, quien quedó inmóvil ante el contacto.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy, gatito; me divertí mucho —él se tranquilizó al oír eso y la abrazó de vuelta.

— También yo —"eres genial, Marinette", se soltaron y se sonrieron con confianza—. Buenas noches, princesa —le besó la mano rápidamente, para luego irse saltando de ahí.

"N-no sé si debí hacer eso", pensaba, refiriéndose al beso en la mano, ¡pero es que no pudo evitarlo!, le nacía ser coqueto con Marinette y con su lady.

"Ahora que lo pienso, me siento cómodo estando con Marinette, pero ella no conmigo… con Adrien. Bueno, ahora entiendo porqué…"

…

Cuando llegó a su pieza, su transformación se deshizo de inmediato, y un agotado Plagg se tiró a la cama, jadeando. A pesar de que no pelearon, estuvo muchas horas con el traje.

El rubio, por su lado, caminaba como gato enjaulado en su pieza, sin saber cómo proseguir ahora.

— N-no puedo creer que le guste a Marinette… —susurró más para sí mismo, mientras le daba un trozo de queso al kwami—. Y estuve hablando mal de mí mismo todo el día. Vaya que fui ciego…

Plagg, al recuperar energía, comenzó a reírse estruendosamente. Adrien lo miró sin entender.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¡No puedo creer que estuviste celoso de ti mismo todo el día!

— ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Yo nunca estuve celoso! —reafirmó sonrojado.

— Sí, claro… —musitó sarcástico.

— ¡Mi corazón sólo pertenece a my amada lady! —declaró, auto-convenciéndose.

— ¿Estás seguro? —provocó Plagg.

— ¡P-por supuesto que sí! —pero en sus ojos había una chispa de duda, de la cual Plagg se colgaría para divertirse un rato, ya lo había decido.

— Hm… qué raro…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada, nada.

— Vamos, Plagg, dime.

— Es que juraría que antes hablabas más convencidamente de tu amor hacia Ladybug, en fin, ¿qué importa? Me iré a dormir.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué significa eso, Plagg?! ¡Plagg, despierta! —pero el kwami roncaba "profundamente dormido", sin escucharlo.

"Jeje, esto podría ser divertido"

::::::::::::

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad c: subiré el siguiente dentro de esta semana.

Nos veremos pronto! :D


	4. Cambio de roles

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Cambio de roles**

Un "estresado" rubio caminaba en círculos en su propia pieza, mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras a medias. Plagg lo miraba aburrido, llevaba cerca de media hora así, y aunque trataba de hablarle, Adrien lo ignoraba.

Y peor, ¡aún no era capaz de darle su queso!

— Mari… ¡Marinette! Yo… lo lamento, ¡sí, eso suena bien! he sido descortés contigo estos días… por no decir que te he dejado hablando sola, dos veces… ¡agh! Soy un tonto. ¡¿Cómo puedo gustarle?! Ni siquiera la he tratado como… como…

— ¿Cómo Cat Noir la trata?

— Sí, ¡no! —corrigió sonrojado—. Eso es distinto, Plagg. Ella y Cat Noir sólo son amigos.

— ¿Y entonces por qué es distinto con _Adrien_ y Marinette?

— Pues… porque ella no se da conmigo, con Adrien.

— Eso es probablemente porque se pone nerviosa, creo que sólo pones excusas y no le has dado la oportunidad.

— ¿Oportunidad?

— Sí, estás tan obsesionado con Ladybug, que no te has tomado la molestia de conocer un poco más a esta niña a la que le gustas.

— Pero yo… yo sólo amo a Ladybug.

— Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

— Sé que Marinette es estupenda, es muy dulce y gentil, se preocupa por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, es inteligente y graciosa, y…

— Ejem… ¿y dices que no te gusta? —le molestó con cara coqueta.

— ¡E-exacto! ¡Es que ella no puede reemplazar a my lady!

— Hm…pues a Cat Noir no parece molestarle estar con ella ni tratar de conocerla más.

Esa frase dejó helado a Adrien. Era verdad, ¿cómo no lo había notado?

"Tal vez Plagg tenga razón y deba tratar de conocer mejor a Marinette, y no sólo como Cat Noir, sino también como Adrien".

"Agh, se siente raro darle la razón a Plagg"

— Está bien. Pero lo primero que debo hacer es disculparme con ella. Tal vez si me apresuro pueda hablarle antes de las clases.

— O tal vez si te apresuras, _llegues a clases_.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Miró la hora y el pánico lo invadió— ¡Demonios, Plagg, ¿por qué no me avisaste antes?!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No me has alimentado ¿y más encima me recriminas tus errores?! ¡Já, de seguro Ladybug trata mejor a su kwami que tú, mocoso!

— ¡No es el momento! —tomó sus cosas rápidamente.

— Creo que pediré una reubicación…

Milagrosamente llegó a clases, pero ya había perdido su oportunidad de conversarle hasta después de las lecciones. La miró de reojo, buscando algún saludo, pero ella se veía absorta en lo que parecía ser un dibujo.

— ¡Adrien Agreste! —Llamó la profesora—. Ya que tiene tiempo para distraerse, puede venir al pizarrón a resolver este ejercicio.

Por suerte para el rubio, pudo resolverlo sin problemas y se ahorró una vergüenza. Mientras que la de ojos zafiros suspiraba enamorada. Alya la miró con algo de compasión. Al parecer su plan de "desenamorarse de Adrien" tenía algunas fallas técnicas.

"¿Cómo es que todo lo hace bien?", se preguntaba Marinette. "Ash…es inútil, alguien como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo. Creo que lo mejor es que nunca sepa de mis sentimientos".

Adrien le dirigió una mirada antes de darle la espalda y sentarse, y alcanzó a notar sus tristes ojos perdidos en la mesa, lejos de sus esmeraldas. Eso lo desanimó, tenía que arreglar pronto las cosas, o podría perder a Marinette.

Cuando comenzó el recreo se levantó con firmeza y agilidad, se volteó y se acercó a Marinette.

— Necesito hablar contig-

— Adrien Agreste —llamó la misma profesora de matemáticas. El rubio suspiró resignado.

— Ahora vuelvo —le dijo a una sorprendida Marinette, mientras él iba a la mesa de la maestra.

— ¡Vaya! —llegó Alya a su lado—. Adrien parece muy ansioso de conversar contigo, ¿me perdí de al-? ¿Mari? —la de cabello azabache estaba congelada, no se esperaba esto. ¡Definitivamente no se esperaba nada de esto!

— Y-yo… ¡debo irme!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, Mar-! —pero fue muy tarde, ella corría a toda velocidad fuera del salón. La morena la miró preocupada, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Pensó en ir tras ella, pero Adrien se le adelantó al notar que ya no estaba en la sala, y salió en su búsqueda.

"Tal vez sea mejor que los deje hablar tranquilos. Bueno, eso si el modelo logra atrapar a mi amiga". Alya entendía lo escurridiza que podía llegar a ser su compañera, sobre todo cuando ella la invitaba a ver a Ladybug para grabarla.

Y a Adrien no le fue nada sencillo, pero finalmente la encontró en una banca, un poco escondida, del jardín de la escuela. Estaba sola y mirando sus rodillas.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —llegó a su lado.

Marinette se sobresaltó al oír su voz, sus mejillas ardían con fuerza y sentía que algo explotaría en su estómago. Pero él seguía ahí, esperando su respuesta.

— E-esta b-bien.

El rubio se acercó finalmente. También estaba nervioso y algo sonrojado, pero decidido a cumplir su misión esta vez. Sin embargo, el silencio reinó en todo su esplendor. El rubio comenzó a ceder a sus nervios e inseguridad, al igual que ella.

El Agreste seguía con la idea de que ella se esforzaba por esquivarlo, cosa que en verdad no quería creer, pero su curiosidad gatuna podía más.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste del salón? —preguntó sin mirarla.

— ¿Eh? Y-yo… ¡fui al baño! Y…lu-luego quise algo de a-aire fresco antes de entrar al salón de nuevo.

— Ya veo… —"buena escapada", pensó.

— ¿Y…t-tú por qué estás aquí, Adrien? D-dijiste que querías hablar c-conmigo.

— Sí. He tratado de hacerlo antes y no lo he logrado, yo no… —la miró por fin. Y ella le sonreía tímidamente y tenuemente sonrojada. De pronto recordó la noche anterior, cuando ella le confesó a Cat Noir que le gustaba Adrien, y sus propias mejillas reaccionaron ahora—. Y-yo… —los nervios lo obligaron a desviar de nuevo su mirada de los potentes zafiros, ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Marinette hacia él, se le hacía más difícil tratar con ella. Además, se sentía un idiota al "traicionar su confianza", aunque fuera con él mismo.

Marinette lo miró preocupada, ¿desde cuándo Adrien tenía problemas para decirle algo? Siempre era al revés.

"¿Acaso…quiere decirme algo malo? ¡Oh no! ¡Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y quiere rechazarme! ¡No puede ser, ¿qué hago?!"

El timbre sonó potentemente, era hora de volver a entrar a clases. El tiempo se había terminado para Adrien. Marinette se levantó por reacción, "salvada por la campana".

— Debemos irnos, Adrien, o nos regañarán.

— P-pero… —trató de detenerla, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. La joven comenzó a caminar lejos de la banca, mientras el rubio se levantaba desanimado. Plagg asomó su cabeza un momento, mientras ella les daba la espalda.

— Bien hecho, _Romeo_ , ahora perdiste otra oportunidad.

Adrien volvió a esconderlo, molesto, pero no con el kwami, sino que con él mismo. ¡No podía permitir dejarla ir otro día más sin sus disculpas! Era momento de ser valiente y actuar como un hombre.

Corrió un poco para alcanzarla, antes de que ella abandonara el jardín, la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

— Marinette, espera por favor.

— ¿Adrien? Ya sonó la campana, es hora de irnos. Ha-hablaremos otro día.

— No —sentenció, sorprendiendo a la de ojos azules.

Adrien dejó de lado su razonamiento y actuó por puro instinto. La observó fijamente, mientras la tomaba de los hombros hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Se acercó a ella, sin soltar sus zafiros. Marinette sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y su cara arder con furia, ¡estaba entre los brazos de Adrien Agreste!

— ¿A-Adrien?

— Te debo una gran disculpa, Marinette —se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Eh?

— Ese día de San Valentín, y también hace poco, te dejé hablando prácticamente sola cuando chloé apareció. Lo lamento mucho, no quise pasarte a llevar.

Ella se sorprendió visiblemente, ni siquiera le había dado mucha importancia a ese detalle por pensar en sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Pero era verdad, y él lo notó antes de ella. ¿Cómo podría no disculparlo si era tan gentil como para no dejar pasar esa "herida"?

— Adrien, descuida. Yo…entiendo. No fue tu culpa.

— Lo fue —reconoció, acercándose más a ella. A él parecía no importarle esa cercanía que le estaba mostrando, pero Marinette tenía miedo de desmayarse en cualquier momento—. Y lo lamento. Tendré más cuidado desde ahora en adelante.

— G-gracias…por preocuparte por mí —le dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa que alivió el corazón del rubio. Pero, por alguna razón, esta se vio aplacada una vez más y Marinette desvió su mirada de esas esmeraldas.

Pareció como si alguien le estrujara el pecho a Adrien, en un segundo todo se fue al otro extremo. ¿Acaso ella no podía perdonarlo ahora? ¿Se había tardado mucho? "No quiero verla triste…". Esa era su única línea de pensamiento.

Nuevamente y sin medir sus acciones, llevó su mano al mentón de Marinette para obligarla a mirarlo, y acortó todavía más la distancia entre ellos; atento a cualquiera de sus gestos para poder leerlos correctamente. Para Cat Noir no era tan extraño tener esa cercanía con ella, por tanto el rubio seguía igual de cómodo. Pero ella no entendía nada ni podía reaccionar con firmeza. Es más, parecía que había perdido el control de su cuerpo.

— Mari-

— ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?! —le interrumpió el profesor de deportes, logrando que ambos se separaran de inmediato— ¡La campana ya sonó, vayan a clases de inmediato!

— ¡Sí! —y los dos corrieron al salón, sin lograr entender todo lo que había ocurrido recién. Se sentaron en silencio y aún nerviosos.

Adrien suspiró agotado. "Al menos logré disculparme y arreglar las cosas… Pero, ¿qué fue todo eso? No podía dejar de acercarme a ella, quería…seguir… ¡No! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! Creo que me faltó dormir anoche. Aunque podría jurar que la vi algo triste. ¿Por qué habrá sido?". Nuevamente, su curiosidad gatuna lo atormentaba.

Mientras que la Dupain-Cheng se esforzaba por volver a recobrar la compostura y a regularizar su pulso. "¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡A-Adrien estaba tan cerca de mí que…por un momento creí que…! No, no te hagas ilusiones, Marinette. ¡Recuerda tu misión, debes olvidarte de Adrien! Porque Adrien…ama a alguien más…". Este último pensamiento logró bajar su adrenalina y desanimarla. Esa era su triste realidad.

Al terminar las clases, Adrien se levantó velozmente y se dio vuelta para hablarle a Marinette, quien ordenaba sus cosas para irse.

— Oye, Marinette, ¿te acompaño a ca-? —pero su celular lo interrumpió, lamentablemente le estaban informando que la sesión de fotos se había adelantado para dentro de 15 minutos. "¡Rayos, ¿por qué justo ahora?!".

Marinette entendió las intenciones de Adrien, una ola de alegría y de nervios la invadió, pero no duró mucho, pues asumió que estaban esperando a Adrien para su trabajo de modelo o algo así. Al ver su cara de aflicción, ella le sonrió comprensiva.

— Descuida, Adrien, está bien. Nos vemos mañana —y se fue de ahí, muy calmada.

— ¡P-pero yo…! —suspiró resignado—. Si, adiós —al voltearse, notó las sorprendidas caras de Nino y Alya tras él, incluso tenían la boca abierta— ¿Qué?

— ¿Desde cuándo tú y Marinette cambiaron de roles, amigo?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Nino? Sólo la iba a acompañar a casa, es todo.

— Muy bien, Adrien Agreste, esto me huele muy raro. ¿Qué planeas hacer con mi mejor amiga?

— ¿Eh?

— Antes con suerte la saludabas ¿y ahora quieres una cita con ella?

— ¡N-no busco una cita con ella! S-sólo iba a acompañarla, ¿qué tiene de malo querer conocer mejor a Marinette?

— Wuau, pues me alegra oírte decir eso, amigo —Nino le pasó un brazo por hombros—. Marinette es genial y ustedes se verían muy bien juntos.

— ¡¿C-cómo?! Y-yo no… —pero su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, lo estaban esperando—. Tengo que irme, chicos. Nos vemos.

Nino quedó sonriente, junto a Alya que no dejaba de mirar a Adrien con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Hay algo extraño aquí.

— Oh vamos, Alya. Tú querías que ellos estuvieran más cercanos y ahora lo están.

— No, Marinette lo está esquivando, y él actúa como si quisiera reparar algo.

— Vamos Sherlock, ellos estarán bien —le tomó la mano— ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos ahora?

— Hm, supongo que tienes razón.

…

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Adrien estaba acostado sobre su cama, con las manos en su nuca, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy en la escuela. Ya había asumido que le costaba mucho más soltarse con Marinette cuando era Adrien, que llevando una máscara.

Sin meditarlo más, se levantó. Quería estar con ella aunque fuera unos momentos, se divertía a su lado, al menos siendo mitad gato. Además, podría llegar a encontrarse con Ladybug recorriendo la ciudad, lo cual no estaría nada mal.

— ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y mi ques-? ah! —ya era muy tarde, otra vez.

Saltó de su ventana, dio un par de vueltas extras por si divisaba a su lady, pero no tuvo suerte. Finalmente llegó al balcón de Marinette. Pero antes de poder hacer su entrada triunfal como el galán que quería demostrar que es, una imagen bloqueó su mente y detuvo su corazón unos instantes, quedó frente a la ventana de la chica, petrificado. Ella lucía un espectacular y radiante vestido azulado, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos zafiro.

"Hermosa…"

Parecía que ella estaba hablando sola y se miraba frente al espejo haciendo algunas observaciones.

— ¡Me encanta! Al fin lo terminé, estuve mucho tiempo trabajando en esto. ¿Se me ve bien? —le preguntó a Tikki, pero antes de que ella pudiese responder. Cat Noir resbaló de donde estaba, logrando hacer ruido con su caída. Tikki voló a esconderse, mientras Marinette se sobresaltaba, y corría a ver qué sucedía.

— ¿Cat?

— ¡H-hola, princesa! —se incorporó rápidamente, posando despreocupado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sólo pasaba por el lugar y pensé en saludarte. Espero no haber interrumpido nada.

— No, descuida. Pasa, pero no hagas tanto ruido, ¿sí? O mis padres se preocuparán.

— Entendido —la siguió, y no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en lo radiante que se veía—. Wuau… —se le escapó. Ella lo miró sin entender, y al verlo embelesado, sintió vergüenza—. Te ves hermosa, princesa.

— G-gracias. L-lo terminé hoy…

— ¡¿De veras?! ¡¿Tú lo hiciste?! —"Bueno, a estas alturas ya no debería sorprenderme, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo?" Era incluso mejor que cualquier otro que hubiese visto en una de sus colegas modelos, el talento de su amiga parecía crecer cada día más—. Eres increíble, Marinette.

— No, vamos, no es para tanto.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! —se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y la hizo girar para lucir más el vestido—. Es genial, y te ves fantástica en él.

— Gracias, Cat Noir —le sonrió sonrojada.

— ¿Y…lo hiciste por algún motivo en especial?

— Una prima se casará dentro de una semana.

— Oh, ya veo, una boda.

— Sí, ya tengo el vestuario listo. Ahora tengo que decidir si le pediré a alguien que me acompañe o sólo iré con mis padres —se sentó en la cama, debatiéndose.

— ¿Y…a quién se lo pedirías? —nuevamente aparecía su curiosidad incontenible.

— No lo sé —reconoció—. Tal vez, antes me hubiese animado a preguntarle a Adrien, pero ya no es opción.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No lo consideras tu amigo? —preguntó serio y expectante.

— Claro que sí, aunque no sé si él me ve como su amiga. Creo que sólo soy una compañera más para él.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¿Eh?

— B-bueno, me refiero a que…alguien tan linda y divertida como tú no pasa tan desapercibida, princesa.

— No bromees, Cat. Él jamás se ha fijado en mí, no lo hará ahora tampoco —una punzada de dolor y culpa atravesó el pecho del rubio

— No lo sé, princesa. Todos cometemos errores, tal vez juzgamos mal a ese tal Adrien, y merece otra oportunidad.

— Hablas como si yo lo hubiese rechazado a él. Te recuerdo que fue al revés.

— Pero él nunca te rechazó en verdad.

— Y… ¿cómo sabes eso?

— E-eh…p-ues…tú me contaste, ¿no lo recuerdas? A menos de que hayas omitido ese titánico detalle.

— No, tienes razón, explícitamente no lo ha hecho.

— ¿Lo ves?

— Pero lo hizo indirectamente. Admitió que otra chica le gusta cuando Chloé le pasó sus chocolates, y eso sí es real —Cat no supo qué decirle, no podía mentirle. "Es verdad, yo amo a my lady, y no puedo negárselo a mi mejor amiga". El silencio reinó unos momentos—. Tal vez podría pedírselo a Nathaniel…

— ¡¿Qué?! —su indignación no se hizo esperar— ¡¿Y por qué a él?! Digo…no lo habías mencionado antes, ¡Y no sabía que te gustaba!

— No me gusta, antes éramos amigos. Y hace unos días me dijo que le gustaría que volviéramos a acercarnos, por eso pensé que podría ser una buena oportunidad para…

— No —le cortó él, decido y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no? —lo miró enfadada, era su decisión, no de él.

— Pues…porque nadie lleva a un "no tan amigo" a una boda, se malinterpretaría.

— ¿En serio?

— Así es, debes llevar a alguien de más confianza, y por eso es que yo te acompañaré.

— ¡¿C-cómo?!

— ¡Está decidido, princesa!

— P-pero… —estaba nerviosa, ¿qué debía decirle ahora?— ¿N-no tienes cosas de súper héroes qué hacer? Digo, no quisiera sacarte de tus tareas.

— Descuida, me haré el tiempo. ¿Y cuándo eso? —Marinette suspiró resignada, parece que no había de otra.

— El próximo sábado, a las seis de la tarde.

— ¡Per-rrfecto!

— Ahora sólo debo pensar qué les diré a mis padres.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿No crees que le extrañará que el gran Cat Noir vaya como mi pareja?

"¡¿Pa-pareja?! ¡Es verdad! Aunque pff, ella sabe que aunque vayamos "en pareja" sólo somos amigos, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Jé, ni que Ladybug fuera a estar ahí también"

— S-sí, puede que les sorprenda un poco. Pero no creo que les moleste, ¿verdad? —preguntó algo dudoso, acercándose a ella.

— Claro que no, se sentirán felices de que haya un gatito tan valiente cuidándome —le acarició el cabello, como si fuera un minino, logrando que el rubio sonriera—. Y entonces… ¿Cat Noir tiene traje para ir a la boda?

— Pues…no —razonó él—. No puedo ir con otro traje, no tengo más. "No para Cat Noir al menos" —ella se rió, lo entendía perfectamente.

—Descuida, yo me encargo.

— Gracias, princesa.

— Oye, ¿quieres ver mi nueva adquisición?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Marinette se levantó y fue a su escritorio.

— ¡Acabo de comprar un nuevo videojuego: "Super Mario Odyssey"!

— ¡Wuau, ¿de veras?! —saltó entusiasmado— ¡¿Qué esperamos?, vamos a jugar!

— Así se habla, gatito. Aunque te advierto que soy muy buena y no te dejaré ganar.

— Jaja, lo sé.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que lo sabes?

— Am… "¡demonios!" e-es que…tienes cara de ser buena jugadora, m-mi instinto animal nunca falla —a Marinette le rodó una gotita por la nuca.

— ¿Tú entiendes que en verdad no eres un gato, verdad? —pero el rubio ya estaba embelesado eligiendo su personaje.

— ¿Dijiste algo, princesa?

— Olvídalo. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Se pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose, conversando y riendo. Era fácil estar con el otro. Se sentían cómodos y libres.

— ¡Sí, gané! —festejó Marinette.

— ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Quiero la revancha!

— La tendrás, gatito. Acabaré con cada una de tus nueve vidas, si es necesario.

— Jé, mira quien hace chistes de gato ahora.

— Rayos, eres contagioso…

— Querrás decir "fabuloso", "poderoso" ¡Oh, ya sé, "gatotástico"!

— Sí, claro, como digas. Menos charla y más acción, gatito.

— Querrás decir: más "gatoacción" —comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste, mientras Marinette rodaba sus ojos— ¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

— Ay, no puede ser, ¿dónde se apagan tus malos chistes? —comenzó a picarle con un dedo en el abdomen, mientras el rubio se retorcía con las cosquillas— ¡Já, gané otra vez!

— ¡Hey, eso fue trampa!

— Tú empezaste, gatito.

— ¡Exijo otro juego, no me iré de aquí hasta ganar!

— Jaja, entonces creo que será una larga noche para ti… —nuevamente comenzó otra partida, debía admitir que le gustaba mucho ese lado confiado y competitivo de Marinette.

"Debería sacarlo más seguido"

:::::::::::::

¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento haberme tardado en escribir, unos días después de año nuevo falleció un familiar muy querido y cercano, y no han sido días fáciles. No había ánimo, ni siquiera para escribir. Espero que comprendan...

La historia va lento pero seguro c: espero sus opiniones al respecto.

Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Promesas

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Promesas**

"¡Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde!"

Marinette corría a toda velocidad a la escuela, bastante atrasada pero decidida a llegar de igual manera. Cuando al fin cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su salón, la profesora acababa de llegar, lo que le valió un pequeño regaño y un par de burlas de Chloé y compañía.

Avergonzada, llegó finalmente a su asiento y ocultó su cara entre sus brazos, mientras Alya la animaba.

— Descuida, todos lo olvidarán para el recreo. ¿Por qué llegaste tan atrasada hoy?

— Es que anoche me quedé hasta tarde jugando videojuegos con… "¡un momento! No puedo decirle que estuve con Cat Noir! ¡Pensará que algo sucede entre nosotros!" —. Con papá.

— ¿Con tu papá? ¿Y hasta tarde? ¿Y tú madre no los regañó? —Alya comenzaba a sospechar, por desgracia para Marinette, su mejor amiga era muy astuta.

— N-no, es que…ya sabes, salió de nuevo con uno de sus discursos de que necesitábamos más tiempo padre-hija y bueno, tenía este juego y bueno…

— Hm… creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

— N-no, ¿c-cómo crees? M-mejor pongamos atención a clase, ¿sí? No quiero otro regaño.

Alya la miró perspicaz, pero no dijo más. Por otro lado, Adrien finalmente podía relajar los hombros, había oído toda la conversación y por un momento temió por su pellejo.

"¿Sería buena idea que Alya supiera que Marinette y Cat Noir son amigos? Porque…si lo postea en su blog, y si Ladybug lo ve, tal vez piense que somos algo más y pierda mis pocas chances con ella". Definitivamente no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Al término de las clases, Adrien quería continuar con su plan "conocer mejor a Marinette", sin embargo, no alcanzó ni a hablarle cuando notó como Alya se la llevaba volando del lugar.

Las amigas llegaron a un lugar apartado de la escuela, ahí se sentaron a hablar en una banca.

— Muy bien, has estado muy extraña estos días y no me has hablado en lo absoluto. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Mari?

— N-no es lo que crees, Alya —últimamente se le hacía más difícil ocultarle las cosas a su mejor amiga, comenzaba a desbordar culpa—. Son ideas tuyas.

— ¿Acaso…? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, nada de eso!

— Es que ya no me cuentas nada, Marinette. Tengo que estar adivinando que ocurre entre tú y Adrien, y ya ni siquiera nos juntamos después de las clases. Creo…que me siento algo olvidada —reconoció cabizbaja, mostrando su fragilidad.

Marinette se sintió fatal, deseaba contarle todo lo que pasaba en su vida, pero tenía miedo de que ella prefiriera publicar toda la verdad en su blog, que guardar sus secretos. Era peligroso para todos ellos saber la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, pero a su vez, se sentía la peor amiga del mundo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

— Alya, eres mi mejor amiga, ¡nunca podría olvidarme de ti! Es sólo que…hay algunas cosas que…no puedo contarte.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque…si se llega a filtrar…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crees que iré por ahí contando tu vida personal?!

— Alya, no lo entiendes… —"Y no es como que nunca lo hayas hecho antes, con otras personas…"

— ¡No!, entendí todo perfectamente, ¡no confías en mí! Bien, pues entonces yo tampoco confiaré más en ti —se paró indignada.

— ¡¿C-cómo?!

— Adiós, Marinette —se fue del lugar, a paso seguro y molesto.

— ¡E-espera, Alya! —Pero era inútil, esta vez sí que estaba molesta—. Oh no… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —se tomó la cabeza, angustiada. Tikki salió de su bolsito para acariciarle la cabeza.

— Descuida, Marinette, todo se arreglará. Sólo habla con ella cuando esté más calmada —la de ojos zafiro suspiró agotada.

— Espero que tengas razón. Pero no lo sé, tal vez…ya sea hora de decirle la verdad.

— No tomes esa decisión ahora. Ve como se dan las cosas.

— De acuerdo, gracias Tikki.

…

Ya en la tarde, Marinette estaba recostada sobre su cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido, aún no tenía claro qué decisión tomar.

— ¡Marinette, algo extraño está ocurriéndole al cielo! —le informó Tikki, ella corrió a la ventana. Parecía como si se hubiese obscurecido por nubles negras, distintas a las normales. Y de pronto, comenzaron a llover nada menos que espadas.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Debemos detener esto antes de que lastimen a alguien! ¡Tikki, motas!

Rápidamente avanzó hasta el centro de la ciudad, en donde vio a la persona akumatizada, quien llevaba dos grandes espadas en sus manos y una armadura. Pero no pudo reconocerlo.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de hacer que lluevan espadas! ¡¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es?! —le reclamó Ladybug.

— ¡Nadie es mejor con el uso de espadas que yo! ¡Les he dado a todos la oportunidad de tomar una espada y desafiarme, y nadie se ha atrevido, porque saben que no me pueden superar!

— ¡Entonces yo me encargaré de que muerdas el polvo!

La dura batalla comenzó y se prolongó bastante, era un duro oponente, y lo peor era que seguían lloviendo más y más espadas, una casi le cae en la cabeza.

"Esto se está complicando. ¿Dónde estará Cat Noir?"

En ese momento, Ladybug notó como Alya se estaba acercando más, con su celular en la mano, pendiente de ella.

— ¡Alya, aléjate, es peligroso! —le advirtió, pero el villano ya la había visto y lanzó dos espadas en dirección a la morena, la heroína pudo desviar una con su yoyo, pero no la segunda, que era más grande. Así que rápidamente se lanzó a Alya, corriéndola de la trayectoria del arma.

— ¡Auch…! —lamentablemente, Ladybug no salió ilesa, el costado de su vientre comenzó a sangrar.

— ¡La-Ladybug, estás herida! —Alya estaba a punto de llorar— ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

— Descuida, estoy bien —mintió con confianza—. Ocúltate hasta que acabe con él —con toda la fuerza y voluntad que le quedaban, saltó hacia él, dispuesta a terminar con esto. Pero él no cedería fácilmente, y cubrió todo el lugar con una espesa niebla que, de la nada, podía realizar pequeños cortes.

"Es muy fuerte…"

Luego de varios intentos y buenas ideas, lo logró finalmente, purificando a la oscura mariposa— ¡Ladybug milagrosa! —como hubo tantos heridos por la lluvia de espadas, y a ella no le quedaba mucha energía, sólo logró curar al resto y volver las cosas a la normalidad; sin embargo, no alcanzó para que el costado de su vientre se sanara, y este seguía sangrando sin parar.

Ladybug cayó al suelo, al límite, Alya era la única que estaba por el lugar (el resto seguía refugiado). La morena corrió en su auxilio, nunca vio a su heroína tan herida antes.

— ¡Ladybug, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, debo llevarte al hospital! —Alya estaba ya sollozando. Los aretes le dieron la última señal, estaba a punto de perder su transformación y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para volver a su casa.

— Alya, escúchame bien. No permitas que nadie más que tú se entere de mi verdadera identidad —dijo como pudo—. Sólo puedo confiártela a ti… —susurró antes de desmayarse. Y la máscara se esfumó junto con el traje.

— ¿Ma-Marinette? ¡N-no puede ser! — la morena no cabía en su impresión ¡Todo este tiempo su mejor amiga era también su máxima heroína!

Tikki apareció a su lado.

— Hola, Alya. Me llamo Tikki.

— ¡Ah! Ho-hola…

— Escucha, yo debo ocultarme para que nadie sepa que Marinette es Ladybug; si no, irían tras ella, su familia y amigos.

— Lo entiendo, descuida, la llevaré al hospital.

— Confío en ti, Alya —se escondió en el bolsito de siempre, antes de que la niebla terminara de disiparse. La morena observó de nuevo a su amiga, se sentía tan culpable.

— No puedo creer todo esto… discúlpame, Marinette —la abrazó, llorando.

— ¡¿Alya?! —la llamó una voz masculina desde atrás.

— ¿Cat Noir?

— ¡¿Es Marinette?! —se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

— ¡Está herida, hay que llevarla al…! ¡Oye, espera! —antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el chico gato ya corría y saltaba a toda velocidad camino al hospital, con Marinette en sus brazos, como si fuera una auténtica princesa.

— ¡Te veo allá, Alya! —le gritó antes de desaparecer con la chica en brazos. Cuando llegó, la internaron de inmediato para revisarla. A Cat no le quedó otra que sentarse en la sala de espera. Se sentía terrible, su padre lo había obligado a permanecer hasta el final de esa estúpida ceremonia en la cual él sólo era un inútil invitado de honor, y no pudo sacárselo de encima para poder ir a ayudar a su lady, a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba luchando con quizás quien.

Cuando llegó ya era tarde, no había rastros de Ladybug, y peor, su amiga ahora estaba mal herida. "¡Yo debí estar ahí, protegiendo a Marinette y ayudando a Ladybug! ¡Agh! Soy un fracaso…"

Finalmente Alya llegó corriendo, muy angustiada.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— Aún no me han dicho nada, la están…

— ¡¿Y dónde rayos estabas tú?! ¡Se supone que eres el compañero de Ladybug ¿y no apareces en su batalla más difícil?! ¡Si hubieras llegado a tiempo, Marinette no estaría herida!

— Lo sé… —bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, culpable. Era cierto. Le había fallado a su lady y también a su mejor amiga—. De verdad lo lamento…

— Y deberías —Alya estaba indignada, pero en verdad era la preocupación hablando por ella—. Yo… no se qué haré si pierdo a Marinette… —se quebró finalmente y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, tapando su cara con las manos. Cat se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la morena.

No lo había pensado, ¿y si Marinette no sobrevivía y la perdía para siempre por no llegar a tiempo, por no protegerla? Una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho, un dolor agonizante se posicionó en su corazón y en su estómago.

"No…no puedo perderla. Marinette, por favor resiste", sus ojos comenzaron a llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo. De pronto, notó como el doctor venía hacia ellos. Llamó la atención de Alya y ambos fueron a su encuentro.

— ¿Ustedes vienen con Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo está, doctor? —preguntaron ambos, ansiosos.

— Ella está estable ahora, perdió mucha sangre, así que tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión, y requirió algunos puntos para el corte de su vientre; pero no hay daño en ningún órgano. Ella se pondrá bien, necesito que firmen unos papeles o que llamen a sus padres para que lo hagan, si es que ninguno de ustedes es mayor de edad. Pero ella podrá irse en una hora más.

— Gracias, doctor —se lanzó a abrazarlo la morena, sin poder contenerse. Mientras Cat volvía a sentir ligero el aire en sus pulmones.

"Ella estará bien, estará bien, estará bien…", se repetía una y otra vez el rubio.

Alya llamó a los Dupain-Cheng y a Nino, y mientras esperaban, volvió a sentarse junto a Cat Noir, que seguía sin tener buen semblante.

— Oye, tranquilo, Marinette estará bien.

— Sí… pero…no pude hacer nada por ella, no pude estar ahí para protegerla.

— Yo…lamento haberte gritado hace un rato, estaba muy molesta. De hecho, si de alguien es la culpa, es mía.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ah! Es que…y-yo le pedí a Marinette que me acompañara a grabar a Ladybug en acción, a pesar del peligro —mintió para guardar el secreto—. Es mi culpa que esté herida.

— No, Alya. Yo soy el compañero de lucha de Ladybug, debí estar a su lado, cubriéndola y protegiéndola a ustedes. A propósito, ¿la viste? ¿Ella también estaba herida?

— Eh… bueno, se veía muy agotada, por eso se fue rápido, no pude decirle nada.

— Ya veo, espero que esté bien.

— Descuida, es Ladybug de quien hablamos, seguro que estará bien —le animó ella.

Llegaron los preocupados padres y Nino, tras ellos. Alya les explicó que ambas estuvieron en el momento y lugar equivocados, y que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ladybug y Cat Noir, no pudieron protegerlas totalmente. Pero que Marinette estaba bien ahora. Los padres abrazaron a Alya, y luego a Cat Noir, para gran sorpresa de este.

— Sabemos que tú y Ladybug se esfuerzan al máximo por proteger a todos —habló su madre.

— Y además la trajeron al hospital y te quedaste con ella hasta que llegamos, muchas gracias —hablaba su padre ahora. Logrando que el héroe se sintiera aún peor.

Esto no podía volver a pasar.

Se despidió de los chicos y prefirió irse, dio unas vueltas a ver si divisaba a su lady, seguía preocupado; pero fue en vano, de igual forma lo presentía. Sin darse cuenta, volvió al balcón de Marinette, notó como ella estaba recostada en su cama, y sus padres la arropaban y le dejaban una bandeja con comida, estuvieron a su lado un buen rato. Marinette notó de reojo al gatito, mirándolos por la ventana.

— Papá, antes de que bajen, ¿podrías abrir un poco la ventana? Quiero algo de aire.

— De acuerdo, hija —el chico se escondió, y cuando los adultos se fueron finalmente, él tocó la ventana, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Marinette asintió y Cat entró a su pieza.

— Hola, princesa, ¿cómo te sientes? —Se acercó a ella, sentándose en la orilla de su cama, ella trató de incorporarse un poco— ¡No te esfuerces, no quiero que te duela!

— Tranquilo, gatito, estoy bien, en serio, sólo fue un corte.

— Un feo y gran corte que requirió puntos. Quédate ahí, yo te ayudaré con la comida.

— ¡¿C-cómo dices?! N-no es necesario que… —pero él no la escuchaba, ya tenía la cuchara llena de sopa para ella.

— Di "ah…"

— ¡Cat, basta, no tengo heridos los brazos!

— Que digas "ah…" —insistió.

— ¡P-pero, Cat…! —y él aprovechó esa instancia para darle la comida. Marinette no tuvo otra opción que tragar; él se veía serio, decidido, no iba a ceder. Pero ella se sentía avergonzada, ni siquiera dejó que sus padres le dieran de comer como si fuera una niña de dos años. Pero por más que trataba de razonar con él, diciéndole que estaba exagerando; él parecía no oírla y seguía concentrado en su tarea.

Así se acabó la sopa.

— ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil —le sonrió orgulloso el chico de negro. Ella lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, cual bebé al que obligan a comer su puré de espinacas.

— Insisto en que esto era completamente innecesario.

— De nada, princesa, cuando quieras.

— Ash… "contigo no se puede"—se llevó una mano a su frente—. Ahora que lo pienso, hoy no te vi peleando con Ladybug…

— Ah, sí, no alcancé a llegar —sus ojos volvieron a mostrar culpa y angustia, se levantó y llegó hasta la ventana, apoyándose en ella. Marinette pareció entenderlo.

— ¡P-pero no importa, la próxima vez podrás pelear junto a Ladybug, como siempre! —le animó.

— No es sólo por no haber podido ayudar a my lady en el combate, sino que…no pude protegerte, princesa —sus ojos esmeralda mostraron una fragilidad que Marinette jamás había visto en él, al punto que quería correr a abrazarlo y consolarlo.

— Cat…

— Perdóname, princesa —bajó la cabeza avergonzado, y sólo la volvió a levantar cuando sintió los tibios brazos de Marinette envolviéndolo por el cuello. Había salido de la cama para ir a consolarlo.

— No hay nada que perdonar, gatito, deja de atormentarte, ¿sí? —finalmente él le correspondió el gesto, pero no del todo convencido. La tomó entre sus brazos, con suavidad y volvió a depositarla en la cama.

— Marinette, te prometo que desde ahora en adelante, siempre voy a protegerte, pase lo que pase, yo te cuidaré —le dijo mirando sus grandes ojos azules, logrando que ella se sonrojara mínimamente.

Ya antes se le había dicho algo parecido un par de veces, pero siempre en tono de broma y juego; ahora sonaba como una promesa de sangre. Obviamente estas palabras tenían mucho peso para él.

Para ambos.

— G-gracias…pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, Cat…

— Es una promesa. Desde hoy y hasta que sea necesario, vendré a cuidarte todas las noches.

— Eres muy ti- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Todas las noches?

— Sin falta.

— Pe-pero ¿y Ladybug? Debes ayudarla a combatir el mal.

— ¡Y lo haré! Y luego vendré a visitarte en las noches para asegurarme de que estés a salvo.

— Pero estarás agotado luego de pelear, no quiero forzarte a… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, Cat se acercó más a ella y le besó la frente con dulzura.

— Es una promesa, mi princesa. Y comenzaré hoy mismo —se dirigió a la silla del escritorio de Marinette y se sentó, apoyando su mentón en el respaldo de esta.

— Ay gatito… —suspiró resignada, parece que ya no se echaría para atrás—. Bien, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres otra partida de videojuego?

— ¡Estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras, esta vez sí que te venceré, princesa!

— Jé, no creas que esta herida te dará alguna ventaja, gatito, seré más ruda que nunca.

— Así me gustas…

— ¿Eh? — ¿había oído bien?

— ¡Di-digo, que así me _gusta_ , me refiero a tu actitud fuerte, ya sabes…! ¡Me-mejor comencemos!

Marinette lo dejó pasar, más que nada porque su celular la distrajo, era Alya, preguntando cómo estaba, disculpándose por todo lo ocurrido y diciéndole que mañana iría a visitarla luego de la escuela, y que "su secreto estaba a salvo con ella". Aún tenían asuntos pendientes, pero al menos Marinette estaba más tranquila. Podía confiar en su mejor amiga, ahora lo sabía.

— Entonces… ¿mañana no irás a clases, verdad?

— No, tengo dos días de descanso.

— Bien, creo que vendré a visitarte entonces, así no te aburrirás.

— ¿Pero…y tú no tienes que ir a la escuela?

— Ñe…algo se me ocurrirá. Mi princesa me necesita más que la escuela ahora.

— No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, gatito.

— Descuida, soy un gato audaz, sigiloso y astuto. Escabullirme es mi especialidad. Tú sólo preocúpate por recuperarte y por evitar que te de una paliza en esta partida —volvió a tomar la consolar para comenzar a jugar.

— ¡Hey, no seas tramposo!

— ¿Qué? Tengo que usar algún método contra tu buena suerte en el juego.

— ¿Ah sí? —de pronto, Marinette se acercó un poco más a Cat Noir y lo besó en la mejilla, lo cual fue suficiente distracción para que él quedara petrificado, y perdiera magistralmente.

— ¡Sí, gané! —celebraba ella.

— ¡Oye, eso sí que es trampa!

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, _ojo por ojo_ y _diente por diente_.

— ¿Y qué tal _beso por beso_? —le preguntó coqueto y acercándose a ella. Pero ella le corrió la cara con su mano.

— Já, olvídalo gatito, demasiado cariño por hoy.

— Ouh…que mala eres, princesa mía —fingió un puchero, que ella ignoró. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreírle. Le encantaba estar con la autentica Marinette, la que no se ponía nerviosa, ni se escapada de él; la que no se asustaba de su éxito y fama, ni quedaba tan deslumbrada por su falsa armadura.

Con aquella que se había transformado en su genial y maravillosa mejor amiga.

:::::::::::::::

hasta aquí el cap! desde ahora en adelante Marinette y Cat Noir comenzarán a acercarse mucho más y a vivir más cosas juntitos jiji

espero que les haya gustado c: y si quieren dejar un comentario estaré feliz de leerlo (L) gracias a los que leen y apoyan!

Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Un día libre para ambos

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Un día libre para ambos**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía pesados los párpados. Quiso voltearse en su cama y acomodarse mejor para seguir durmiendo, pero…

— ¡Auch! ¡Ay, ay! —había olvidado por completo su nueva herida en el vientre. Tikki despertó preocupada y voló hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien, Marinette? —la kwami llegó a acariciar su cabeza.

— S-sí, descuida.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— No, trataré de seguir durmiendo, después de todo, hoy no iré a la escuela.

— Es una buena idea que descanses para recuperarte bien.

— Sí, sólo espero que París no necesite a Ladybug un par de días.

— ¡Descuida, estoy segura de que Cat Noir te cubrirá! —le animó—. Bueno, eso si no está muy ocupado cuidándote aquí, jiji —comenzó a reírse pícaramente, sin dejar de ser adorable.

— ¡Tikki!

— Sólo bromeaba, Marinette. Duerme, ¿sí?

— Bien… —"Aunque… algo me dice que veré a ese gatito más seguido desde ahora".

Tikki vigiló que se durmiera profundamente y luego voló hacia la ventana para quitar el seguro; ahora, si cierto héroe de negro quería entrar, podría hacerlo sin problemas.

…

Como cada mañana, Adrien se bajó de su limusina y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la escuela, entró rápidamente y se fue directo a la parte más alejada del patio.

— Muy bien, creo que nadie me vio. ¡Plagg, las garras!

— ¡¿Agh, tan temprano?! ¿Y mi ques-? ¡Ah! —no tuvo más tiempo de reclamar.

Trató de ser veloz y no llamar mucho la atención de los demás estudiantes, una vez que logró salir se fue directo a la casa Dupain-Cheng. Una idea fugaz le sacó una sonrisa mientras saltaba por los tejados de París, asumió que ya se sabía el camino de memoria a dicha casa.

"Jé, podría llegar con los ojos cerrados".

Finalmente aterrizó frente a su ventana, para su fortuna, estaba abierto. Como notó que la chica dormía profundamente, entró de puntitas, haciendo uso de su famosa agilidad gatuna. Pero por no mirar a donde pisaba, se tropezó con una zapatilla de Marinette, cayendo estrepitosamente y de cara al piso.

La de ojos zafiro se despertó sobresaltada, pero al entender la situación, comenzó a reírse suavemente.

— Oye, gatito, sé que soy "tu princesa", pero no por eso debes besar el suelo por donde camino.

— Auch…ja ja, me alegra que al menos tu sentido del humor siga intacto, princesa —se acercó a ella, haciendo como que no estaba adolorido, lamentablemente la mala suerte ya era parte de su vida— ¿Y cómo te sientes hoy?

— Estoy mejor. Por cierto, ¿seguro que no te metes en problemas por venir a verme a esta hora? ¿No vas a alguna escuela?

— Jé, ya te lo dije, princesa, tú me necesitas más que la escuela ahora mismo. Lo que sea que requieras ahora, yo me encargaré para que no te sobre esfuerces y te recuperes más rápido— aludió él con valor y posando cual Hércules. Ella lo miró agradecida.

— Gracias, gatito.

— Descuida. ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? No quise despertarte.

— No, ya no tengo sueño —se sentó con lentitud en la cama, Cat puso unas almohadas en su espalda para que estuviera más cómoda.

— ¿Te apetece una película?

— ¡Es una buena idea! Hay una que he querido ver hace meses…

— ¿Cuál?

A los diez minutos se había arrepentido de preguntar, estaba sentado junto a Marinette en su cama, aunque ella estaba bajo las mantas y él encima. ¡¿Cómo lo había convencido de ver "Yo antes de ti"?!, recordaba que cuando se estrenó, Chloé lo había molestado hasta el cansancio para que la llevara a ver dicha película, incluso había tratado de meter a su padre al baile para obligarlo a llevarla, por suerte logró salvarse. Él no era muy fanático de las películas románticas, y aunque fuera un perfecto galán con Ladybug. Sin embargo, ya para el final de la película, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y él la tenía abrazaba con su brazo derecho. Marinette se limpiaba esa lágrima traidora que se le había escapado, mientras Cat sacaba el último de los pañuelos de la caja para sonarse y limpiarse por milésima vez.

— ¿E-estás bien, gatito?

— C-creo que sí —sollozaba—. Es que es…tan triste… ella lo amaba…

— Jaja, no conocía este lado sensible tuyo.

— Ni yo…

La chica apagó el computador y le hizo cariño en el pelo, con afán de calmarlo.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

— Interesante propuesta, princesa. ¿Qué propones?

— Mi padre horneó un pastel ayer en la mañana, todavía queda en el refrigerador.

— Mm, suena estupendo. ¿Quieres que vaya por él? No quiero que te duela la herida.

— Bien, pero no toques más cosas ni hagas un alboroto.

— Entendido. Já, ¿sabes? A veces puedes ser tan mandona como my lady —mencionó antes de irse a la cocina, mientras Marinette tragaba pesado y agradecía que el chico no hubiese hecho la conexión en su mente.

Tikki salió de su escondite en esos momentos. Marinette aprovechó de darle galletas de su bolso, para que comiera.

…

Estuvo con Cat Noir hasta la hora de salida de la escuela, él le explicó que debía hacer unas cosas, pero volvería más tarde, cuando terminara. Lo cierto es que debía hacer como que salía de la escuela y entrar nuevamente a esa limusina que lo llevaría a sus deberes del día.

Tras irse, Marinette recibió un mensaje de Alya, diciéndole que iría a visitarla a penas terminaran las clases. Y así fue, por suerte no estuvo mucho tiempo sola, y Tikki aprovechó de comer un poco más y dejarle la puerta abierta a Alya.

— ¡Marinette! ¿Cómo estás? —se acercó la morena a su convaleciente amiga, quien seguía en cama.

— Mucho mejor, tranquila.

— ¡Ay, Marinette, me asustaste tanto ayer, por un momento creí que te perdería! —la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

— Tranquila, Alya. Nunca me perderás, lo prometo. Lamento…no haberte dicho la verdad, pero era muy peligroso.

— Lo sé, creo que nunca me había tomado más en serio la labor de Ladybug hasta ahora. Prometo que no le contaré a nadie de tu secreto, Marinette, no quiero verte en problemas de nuevo. Aunque por otro lado… ¡estoy frente a mi mayor heroína! ¡Qué emoción!

— Vamos, sólo soy yo.

— ¡Y también la asombrosa Ladybug! No te menosprecies. Oye, ¿y sabes quién es Cat Noir en realidad?

— No, es que prometimos no revelar nuestras identidades, por un tema de seguridad. Sin embargo, él me conoce como Ladybug y como Marinette. De hecho, estuvo aquí cuidándome hace unos momentos.

— ¡¿L-lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Aquí, en tu habitación, los dos solos?! ¡¿Es tu novio acaso?!

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡Claro que no! Sólo somos amigos.

— ¡¿Eres amiga de Cat Noir?! ¡Ay, es todo tan asombroso!

— Jaja, es muy inmaduro y egocéntrico en verdad.

— ¿En serio? Mm… ¿puedes compararlo con alguien que yo conozca como para hacerme la idea de cómo es él en verdad?

— Creo que no conozco a nadie igual a él, pero puedo decirte algo, es todo lo contrario a Adrien Agreste.

— Interesante…

— Y hablando de Adrien, ¿pasó algo interesante con él en la escuela hoy? Como me hubiese gustado verlo…

— De hecho, hoy no fue.

— ¿Eh? Qué extraño, ¿estará enfermo?

— Le pregunté a Nino y no sabía, así que aún no tengo información. Pero tranquila, seguro que no es nada malo.

— Eso espero…

Las chicas estuvieron hablando y riendo cerca de dos horas, luego Alya tuvo que irse a su casa, debía cuidar a sus hermanas.

Media hora después, Cat Noir volvió a golpear su ventana.

Adrien había cumplido con sus deberes luego de la escuela, así que nadie en su casa se había enterado de que hizo la cimarra; Nino lo había llamado preocupado, y él le mintió contándole acerca de un nuevo proyecto de modelaje, y que debieron probarles trajes y tomarse fotos, por eso estuvo ocupado; también se había encargado de informarle a la profesora lo mismo, para que no indagara más en el asunto.

— Hola de nuevo, princesa. ¿Ocupada? —se acercó de nuevo a la cama de la chica, quien parecía entretenida haciendo un boceto.

— No, sólo jugaba un poco con una idea —Cat Noir se sentó en sobre las mantas, cerca de ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, algo cansada.

— ¿Comiste algo? Ya son casi las 7 de la tarde.

— Pues…

— No digas más, dime qué traer y lo tendrás frente a ti.

— Jaja, bien, mis padres aún deben estar en la panadería, ¿puedes hacer unos sándwiches? Los ingredientes están en el refrigerador y el pan en el estante. Puedes ponerle lo que desees al tuyo. Yo quiero el mío con queso, jamón, lechuga y un poco de mayonesa.

— Suena rico, pero ¿sabes qué lo haría perfecto? Mostaza y pepinillos.

— ¡Wákala! Jaja pero creo que también hay en el refrigerador, para que le pongas al tuyo.

— ¿Te traigo algo de beber?

— Jugo, por favor. Hay leche también, por si quieres, gatito.

— Perr-fecto.

Pusieron otra película en el computador de Marinette mientras comían, esta vez el rubio eligió una que Nino le había recomendado hace mucho: Paul. Se rieron durante toda la película, y aunque a Marinette le dolía un poco, no podía evitarlo, se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Nuevamente, ella quedó apoyada en el pecho del héroe, mientras él pasaba por sus hombros su brazo derecho, acercándola más a él.

Ya estaba terminando la película, cuando Adrien notó la cercanía que tenía ahora con su amiga. Una suave sonrisa inundó su rostro, tener esa confianza con ella le gustaba bastante, no recordaba haber estado así con alguien antes, menos con una chica.

"Ahora que lo pienso, me siento cómodo a su lado; me gusta su contacto, lo busco… sin darme cuenta".

Luego de las últimas risas al terminar el filme, ella lo abrazó, y con su mirada zafiro, Cat Noir sintió como le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho hoy por ella. Él le sonrió de vuelta, y estuvo a punto de decirle algo importante, algo que quería compartir con alguien hace tiempo, y Marinette parecía la candidata perfecta para ello. Sin embargo, la alarma del traje negro comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Cat Noir, debes irte!, tu transformación… —el chico se separó de ella y se levantó despacio de la cama, sin ánimo. Se dirigió a la ventana, pero frenó antes de abrirla y se volteó hacia Marinette.

— Lo sé. Pero…no sé si quiero hacerlo.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—…No quiero. Sólo por una vez, me gustaría que alguien supiera quién soy en verdad, me gustaría que tú los supieras, Marinette.

— Cat… —el silencio reinó unos minutos. Sin que el héroe lo esperara, ella se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó por el cuello, con fuerza—. Debe ser muy difícil para ti tener que guardar un secreto tan grande e importante a todos, pienso que…debes sentirte solo, por ello… —Marinette había logrado tocar en lo más profundo del gato, y él se sintió, por primera vez, comprendido—. No puedo dejarte hacerlo, porque es peligroso para ti, y no quiero arriesgarte, no quiero…perderte… —la de ojos zafiro se hundió en su cuello—. Debo cuidarte de alguna manera, como pueda hacerlo, aunque sólo sea así por ahora "siendo Marinette".

Él no aguantó corresponderle el gesto, ahora se sentía aún más emocionado que cuando vio esa película romanticona. Definitivamente había elegido a la mejor "mejor amiga" del mundo.

— Te quiero, princesa —soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la Dupain-Cheng, quien luego se volvió a relajar.

— Y yo a ti, gatito —ella lo liberó finalmente, y Cat Noir se volteó, abriendo la ventana—. Vendré a verte mañana, ¿sí?

— Okey. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —y se fue.

Tikki salió finalmente de su escondite y llegó al lado de su amiga.

— Aww, eso fue muy considerado y maduro de tu parte, Marinette.

— Eso espero.

— Sí, ¡pero tengo mucha hambre ahora, Mari!

— ¡Oh, es verdad! No has comido desde hace horas. Ven conmigo, te daré algo rico.

— ¡Hurra!

El rubio se fue saltando de tejado en tejado, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro gatuno. A penas puso un pie en su pieza, perdió la transformación y Plagg salió disparado a la cama, agotado. El de ojos esmeraldas lo miró comprensivo, y fue a traerle su camembert.

— ¡Yupi! —lo tomó feliz y se lo engulló en la boca.

Adrien se tiró sobre su cama, de espaldas y sin borrar su sonrisa.

Hoy había sido un excelente día para él.

:::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado c: espero sus comentarios!

Saludos!


	7. Sentimientos irreconocibles

Hola a todos! no me maten por favor :O no quería tardarme tanto en subirlo! Les cuento... tengo que operarme de TODAS las muelas del juicio el próximo martes T.T, y eso me dejará en cama sin poder moverme mucho el resto de esa semana, así que, por suerte para ustedes tendrán muchos capítulos seguidos! :D

Espero que disfruten este capítulo!

::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Amores de tejado**_

 **Sentimientos irreconocibles**

La noche era hermosa y cálida en París, la luna llena adornaba el firmamento y Cat Noir tenía a su lado a su bella mejor amiga, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Estaban en su balcón, sus cuerpos se rozaban un poco y reían armoniosamente de quien sabe qué. No importaba para Adrien, sólo disfrutaba su compañía, el momento…

De repente, él tomó a Marinette de sus mejillas, la miró con afecto, mientras ella liberaba un dulce sonrojo y cerraba los ojos para entregarse a los cálidos labios del héroe de París. Adrien acortó la distancia, susurró un par de palabras sobre la tentadora boca de la chica y finalmente la besó despacio, sin prisa y sin querer otra cosa en el mundo.

— ¡AH! —gritó Adrien a todo pulmón, despertando por fin, y de paso también a Plagg, quien quedó como gato en el techo. El rubio respiraba como si viniera de un maratón, sudaba frío y se notaba asustado. El Kwami se acercó lentamente a él, refregándose un ojo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No sabes qué hora es?

— L-lo siento, fue…un sueño, sólo un sueño…

— Más bien una pesadilla.

— ¿Eh?

— Es que por ese grito de niña que pegaste, asumo que te estaban torturando o algo así…

— ¡N-no grité como niña! Ya duérmete, Plagg, no quiero tus bromas pesadas a esta hora.

— Bien, pero esto te costará doble ración de queso en la mañana.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo soy la víctima aquí, no tú!

— Arruinaste mi sueño embellecedor, mocoso, así que espero mi doble camembert a primera hora. Buenas noches —canturreó victorioso mientras volvía a dormir. Adrien sin embargo, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Nunca antes había soñado con Marinette, y mucho menos que la besaba. Se tomó la cabeza, confundido.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué sueño estas cosas? No tiene sentido, yo sólo amo a my lady; sí, sólo a ella…". Algo le sonó amargo en su propia mente, ¿desde cuándo tenía que tratar de auto-convencerse de que amaba a Ladybug?

"Oh Dios… esto no está bien".

Los siguientes tres días luego de que Marinette sufriera esa fea herida, Cat Noir había ido cada momento que tenía a ver a la de ojos zafiros, quien seguía en cama, descansando y recuperándose. En ese poco tiempo, su relación se había fortalecido mucho, disfrutaban la compañía del otro, conversaban de cualquier tema, veían películas y comían cosas ricas (cortesía de los padres de Marinette). Con cada risa parecían hacerse más cercanos, y de igual forma se hacían bromas entre ellos, aunque el sentido del humor del rubio era más inocente e infantil; en cambio, el de Marinette era más sarcástico y un poco más rudo que el de él.

De alguna forma su lazo fue fortaleciéndose en esas varias horas juntos, Adrien lo reconocía, ahora Marinette figuraba como una de las personas más importantes para él.

"Pero…no creí que esto me confundiría…"

"No, no pude ser así. Ella y yo…no podemos estar juntos, nunca podremos ser más que amigos"

…

Finalmente, luego de mucho reposo y cuidado de sus padres, y sobre todo de cierto chico gato, Marinette estaba de vuelta en la escuela, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sobre todo porque al fin podría volver a ver a Adrien y estar con sus amigos.

"Aunque debo admitir que gracias a ese gatito no me aburrí en lo absoluto. Creo que le debo una".

La Dupain-Cheng estaba emocionada y feliz por su cálido recibimiento de todos sus compañeros, menos de Chloé, claro.

— Hola, Marinette, me alegra verte aquí de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ho-hola, A-Adrien! Tú… ¡es decir, yo…! B-bueno, me alegra verte de nuevo, estás igual de lindo, ¡Ah! ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡Que…que tu camisa está muy linda! ¡Sí, eso! ¿Es nueva?

— D-de hecho sí, gracias por notarlo, Marinette —le agradeció con una mano en la nuca, como nervioso. No era nueva, pero no quería incomodarla más de lo que ella parecía estar en su presencia— ¿Ya te sientes bien?

— De maravilla —le sonrió ella. Logrando que Adrien se sonrojara un poco, tras recordar cierto sueño que ahora, resultaba ser algo incómodo. Pudieron hablar un poco, y relativamente normal, hasta que llegó la profesora.

Por suerte la hora pasó rápido, y estaban por terminar las clases, cuando Alya se le acercó a susurrarle.

— Oye, ¿no que tú plan era olvidar a Adrien? Hoy actuaste como siempre lo hacías con él, sin mencionar que te has dedicado a estudiarlo a él en vez de al pizarrón.

— Ah, es verdad, mi plan… —recordó triste— ¡Es que llevaba tanto sin verlo, y no pude controlarme!

— Jaja, tranquila, amiga, ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso de tu plan maestro por hoy? No tienes que hacer todo de inmediato, esto es más bien un proceso.

— Es cierto, tienes razón, sólo por hoy, creo que volveré a ser su fan y tal vez… —no pudo terminar, pues el timbre había sonado y las clases acabaron. Antes de que se pudieran levantar de su asiento, alguien llegó a su lado.

— Ho-hola, Marinette, ¿cómo te sientes? M-me tenías algo preocupado —confesó sonrojado —esa voz llamó la atención de Adrien, quien se volteó un poco, para ver de lado y oír mejor.

— ¡Ah! Hola, Nathaniel, lamento haberte preocupado, estoy mejor, gracias ¿y tú que tal estás?

— T-todo bien, y-yo…quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata? —se levantó ella, con la mochila puesta y dispuesta a oírlo. Mientras Adrien sospechaba a donde iba el asunto y lo miraba serio.

— E-es que hoy será el último día de una exposición de arte, inspirada en la cultura china. Tengo dos entradas y…pensé que quizás tú…querrías ir conmigo, esta tarde.

— ¡Suena estupendo, Nathaniel, me encantaría! Gracias por invitarme, es muy gentil de tu parte —desde luego que le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con Adrien, pero era una excelente oportunidad y sólo sería hasta esta tarde.

— N-no es nada, supuse que te gustaría ir. Empezará dentro de una hora, ¿n-nos vamos?

— ¡Claro! me despediré de Alya, dame un momento —se fue con su amiga que hablaba con Nino en la entrada del salón. Mientras Adrien la observaba algo triste, volvió a voltear hacia el pelirrojo, mirándolo con enojo. No podía evitarlo.

— Ah, hola Adrien, ¿todo bien?, luces…molesto.

— ¿Molesto, yo? No, ¿cómo crees? —se levantó—. Así que…saldrás con Marinette hoy…

— Veo que escuchaste todo —le contestó serio también, por alguna razón, el pelirrojo se sintió amenazado.

— No pude evitarlo, no era mi intención meterme en sus asuntos —se excuso sin sentirlo en verdad.

— Bien… adiós, Adrien —se fue a buscar a Marinette, quien en verdad parecía emocionada por la exposición. Alya estaba feliz por su amiga, le haría bien distraerse con arte; pero Nino lucía preocupado, sobre todo por la extraña cara que su mejor amigo tenía en esos momentos.

La "pareja" se fue, y Adrien llegó con Nino y Alya.

— ¿Todo bien, amigo?, te ves algo molesto —sugirió Nino.

— Todo bien —musitó con la quijada muy tensa, pero tenía cara de querer matar a alguien. La pareja se miró extrañada— ¡¿Qué le ve Marinette a ese tipo?! —pensó en voz alta.

— Ouh, creo que alguien está celoso… —canturreó Alya, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo celoso? ¡C-claro que no! Me voy, debo hacer cosas, adiós chicos —se despidió, serio; mientras Alya trataba de contener su risa.

Y sí, debía hacer cosas, las cuales de alguna manera logró cancelar, para transformarse luego en Cat Noir, y…salir a patrullar por ahí. Curiosamente, vigilaba en el mismo lugar donde era la exposición.

"Es arte, el arte lleva muchas veces a la frustración, y…bueno, es un lugar propicio para algún akuma", se auto-convencía magistralmente.

Terminó siguiéndolos durante todo el día, al final la pareja fue la patrullada. Para su gran alivio, sólo parecían un par de amigos disfrutando el rato, y Marinette parecía más interesada en las pinturas y esculturas que en Nathaniel, quien no dejaba de observarla en ningún momento.

Lamentablemente el traje empezó a dar su alarma. Frustrado, volvió a su casa y Plagg quedó libre.

— ¡¿Por qué duró tan poco la transformación, Plagg?!

— ¿Bromeas? No he comido nada desde hace más de 14 horas, mocoso ingrato. ¡No soy de hierro!

— Lo siento, es que…ya sabes, ¡t-tenía que patrullar la ciudad!

— ¡¿Y tenías que hacerlo justo donde iba esa niña con el cabeza de tomate?! ¡¿No pudiste guardar tus celos y verla en la noche como todos estos días?!

— Está bien, está bien, lo admito, no quería _sólo_ patrullar la ciudad, también quería asegurarme de que Marinette estuviera bien; ya sabes, este tipo fue manipulado por un Akuma antes y ya intentó atacarla.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no mejor llamaste a Ladybug? Ella es la que purifica akumas de igual forma.

— ¡N-no digas tonterías! —de alguna forma sabía que no quería que su Lady supiera que estaba espiando a otra chica. Ante esas palabras de su mente quedó en blanco y su cara enrojeció.

Plagg estuvo descansando cerca de 1 hora, y luego Cat Noir volvió a salir por la ventana; pero la exposición había terminado, así que se dirigió a la casa Dupain-Cheng. Ahí vio a sus compañeros. Se quedó en el tejado, mirándolos, ya que no podía oírlos. Hablaban como si nada, él se veía nervioso y ella alegre y tranquila.

Antes de irse, Nathaniel besó la mano de la de ojos zafiros, sin dejar su timidez de lado. Ella se puso algo nerviosa ante el contacto, pero no pudo reaccionar para soltarse.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a besarle la mano?! ¡Más le vale que se vaya ahora si no quiere que le arranque ese mechón emo de la cabeza!", pensaba apretando los puños y gruñendo sin darse cuenta.

— Yo…debo entrar ya. Gracias por todo, Nathaniel.

— M-me divertí mucho, gracias por a-acompañarme. Nos vemos.

Marinette llegó finalmente a su pieza, pero no alcanzó a tener dos minutos para ella, cuando Cat Noir golpeó su ventana para entrar. Ella le sonrió al verlo y lo dejó pasar.

— ¡Cat Noir, me da gusto verte! —y es que estos días se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y hoy, por la escuela y la salida con su compañero, no lo había visto. "Jé, quien diría que extrañaría a este loco gatito".

— Hola —la saludó amurrado. Ella se extrañó un poco, y él se esforzaba por no mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? ¡Por supuesto que todo está bien! ¡¿Qué podría estar mal?!

— Okey…si tú lo dices… Es sólo que pareces algo…tenso, tal vez enojado.

El rubio suspiró rendido, tenía que calmarse de alguna manera.

— No me hagas caso, ¿sí? Y dime, ¿cómo te has sentido hoy? ¿Ya no te duele?

— Para nada. ¡Al fin pude ir a escuela! Y…vi a Adrien… —suspiró algo embobada. Logrando que Cat Noir se sonrojara y dejara de poner esa cara de mañoso un momento, su mano llegó a su nuca por los nervios. Aunque debía admitir que le encantaba gustarle a Marinette— ¡Y luego fui con Nathaniel a una exposición de arte espectacular! —y ahí volvió su cara de mañoso…— ¡Lo disfruté tanto y aprendí mucho más de la cultura china!

La de ojos zafiro le contó con lujo de detalle sobre las bellas obras que tuvo enfrente ese día, casi al final de su relato, se dio cuenta de que Cat Noir estaba extrañamente serio, de hecho, no recordaba haberlo visto así antes.

— ¿Cat? ¿Te estoy aburriendo? —preguntó con algo de timidez.

— ¿Eh? ¡N-no, para nada, princesa! Es muy interesante todo lo que me estás contando. Es sólo que… —él bajó la vista, avergonzado y triste. Ella llegó a sentarse a la cama con él y puso una mano en su hombro con afán de darle confianza para que siguiera hablando, se notaba que algo le molestaba desde que llegó. Pero el rubio quedó mirando esa mano que le puso encima, la tomó, la miró algo molesto y comenzó a refregarle con sus dedos la parte en donde el pelirrojo la había besado, Marinette quedó sorprendida y comenzó a molestarse, él no estaba siendo muy suave tampoco.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Qué tienes contra mi mano?! —Finalmente ella se liberó de él.

— Y-yo… —cayó en la cuenta de su extraña actitud, y quedó en silencio nuevamente—. Disculpa, no quise lastimarte. Pero debía hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Pero el rubio esquivaba su mirada y de nuevo su voz desapareció un buen rato— ¿Estás bien? Estás extrañamente callado…

— ¿Te gusta él? —soltó de pronto, sin poder aguantarlo más y sin mirarla aún.

— ¿Eh?

— Ese pelirrojo con el que tuviste una cita hoy —aclaró tomando valor para verla a los ojos; Marinette no recordaba verlo tan serio y frágil antes, era una combinación extraña.

— ¿Te refieres a Nathaniel? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ya te lo había dicho antes! ¡Y tampoco fue una cita! Sólo me invitó a una exposición de arte chino, pues dados mis orígenes creyó que me gustaría. La idea me entusiasmó y fuimos hoy; y sí, pasamos a comer algo, pero yo jamás salí con él con esas intenciones, gatito tonto; sólo es un amigo.

— Hm…

— ¿Qué acaso no me crees? ¿Olvidas que hace un tiempo te confesé que me gustaba Adrien? —le recordó molesta por olvidar algo tan importante para ella; esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al rubio, y una gran sonrisa apareció después—. No me digas que lo olvidaste, ¡es el secreto más grande que te he confiad-! —pero él la interrumpió al atraparla entre sus brazos, mientras hundía su mentón en la suave piel de la niña, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, princesa! Sólo quería asegurarme de que ese tipo no te estuviera molestando.

— ¿Entonces sólo era eso? —ella se rió suavemente—. Descuida, sé defenderme sola.

— Pues ya no será necesario, recuerda que prometí protegerte siempre, y lo cumpliré hasta el final.

— Jaja estás loco, gatito.

Como ya les era costumbre, se quedaron conversando y jugando hasta ya bien entrada la noche.

— Hoy no podré quedarme más tiempo, princesa, discúlpame —tenía examen mañana y no había estudiado nada por andar siguiendo a sus compañeros todo el día.

— Descuida, yo también tengo cosa que hacer, debo estudiar para un examen de mañana.

— No me digas, suena aburrido.

— Sí. No importa. Buenas noches.

Al final, él se acercó a ella antes de irse y le besó la palma de la mano que había refregado. Ahora podía irse tranquilo, ya no habría rastros del otro sujeto en el cuerpo de su bella mejor amiga. Pero Marinette se soltó inquieta.

— ¡O-oye, no hagas eso! ¡Te acabo de decir que me gusta otro! ¡¿En serio lo olvidaste de nuevo?!

Él caminó a la ventana, sin dejar su sonrisa gatuna.

— Nunca podría olvidarlo, princesa —le guiñó el ojo y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa antes de irse—. Hasta mañana.

Así saltaba por los tejados, feliz de corroborar que el amor de Marinette fuese dirigido para él y no para otro.

En ese momento detuvo su tren y le tomó el peso a sus palabras, casi se cayó de un techo puntiagudo. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndole Marinette?! ¡Él sólo ama a Ladybug! Y…

"No, estoy siendo un imbécil con ella. Marinette me quiere, me lo confesó sin darse cuenta, y yo no sólo he traicionado su confianza, sino que además le miento y le hago escenas porque sale con otro. Esto no está bien, no debería enojarme que ella estuviera con otros, tiene todo el derecho del mundo, aún más si yo…no puedo corresponderle".

Cuando puso un pie en su casa, fue de inmediato a buscarle queso a Plagg, no quería lidiar con sus reclamos ahora, estaba cansado y confundido. Su sueño volvió a su mente, besaba a Marinette feliz, radiante y completo. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido un sueño tan intenso con Ladybug! Y ahora no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar a la chica.

— Tal vez sólo es una confusión leve y temporal. Tal vez…como es la primera vez que me acerco tanto a una chica, sólo tengo curiosidad, ¡sí, eso! No he besado a alguien que no sea Ladybug y por más de dos segundos, debe ser eso, sólo…curiosidad adolescente.

— Hm… —Plagg se acercó a él, ya satisfecho, y con una idea traviesa que cruzó su mente—. Entonces, si es como dices, deberías besar a la niña y sacarte las ganas, ¿no crees?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Piénsalo, así saciarías tu curiosidad y luego podrás volver a ser el tonto enamorado de Ladybug de siempre.

— Tal vez, pero… ¡Oye!

— No pierdes nada, ¿o sí? Así tus hormonas tal vez dejarían de molestarnos.

— Pero ¿y Marinette? No quiero herirla, ¡además ella sólo me ve como un amigo, a quien en verdad quiere es a Adrien!

— Tú eres Adrien.

— ¡Pero ella no lo sabe!

— ¿Y no te gustaría que mejor le gustara Cat Noir en vez de Adrien? Siempre te quejas de que ese es tu verdadero disfraz y bla bla bla…

— ¡N-no es tan simple! Las cosas no funcionan así, Plagg. No puedes llegar y hacer que una persona olvide a quien le gusta para que comience a gustarle quien tú quieres que le guste.

— ¿Ah? —Plagg lo miraba sin entender que rayos decía.

— Mira…no puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse.

— No se trata de obligarla. Después de todo, ella tampoco te ha obligado a ti.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta? Vaya, en verdad eres un tonto cuando quieres serlo.

— ¡Plagg!

— ¡Adrien, has estado casi una semana entera con ella, porque tú quieres! No dejas de hablar ni de pensar en ella, ¡hoy la seguiste toda la tarde porque estabas celoso de ese chico emo! ¡Incluso soñaste que la besabas! ¡¿Necesitas más pruebas?!

— ¿D-de qué rayos hablas, Plagg? —preguntó finalmente con miedo.

— Ash… mi diagnóstico es que creo que ella te gusta, y no quieres aceptarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Bien, pruébalo.

— ¿Y cómo?

— Bésala.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Si la besas, y no sientes nada, entonces significa que tú tienes razón y yo me equivoqué, que sólo puedes amar a Ladybug. Pero si la besas y sientes algo más, entonces ya no podrás seguir negándotelo y haciéndome parte de tus líos emocionales.

El rubio se quedó mirándolo, como perdido un buen rato, pero Plagg no le sonreía, iba en serio.

Adrien bajó la vista, confundido.

"¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora?"

…

Al día siguiente, mejor dicho, a la noche siguiente, Cat Noir se reía burlonamente, mientras Marinette lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

Él había llegado hace dos horas y la había convencido de ver una película de terror. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que a ella le afectaban tanto, y tras una escena de susto, ella había gritado a todo pulmón y con pánico real, logrando incluso que sus papás fueran a ver si estaba bien. Al rubio no le quedó otra que esconderse bajo la cama.

Una vez que se fueron, comenzaron las risas y los reclamos de Marinette.

— Ya no te acongojes, princesa, ¡tú héroe está aquí y te protegerá de cualquier fantasma que te atemorice!

— ¡Basta! ¡Soy muy valiente, bigotes! Es sólo que no me gustan las películas de terror.

— Más bien te espantan…

— Supongo…

— Como a una niña pequeña.

— Yo…

— De cuatro años y sin su mami.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Soy más valiente que tú y puedo probártelo con cualquier reto que quieras! —musitó enojada, de brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda finalmente. Pero a penas terminó de hablar se arrepintió de sus palabras, por dos razones: No soportaría otra película de terror; y ella dijo lo que dijo porque como Ladybug sabía que era más valiente que él, ¡pero no podía darle alguna luz de que era Ladybug!

"Rayos, creo que ahora sí metí la pata", pensó la Dupain-Cheng.

— Muy bien, si estás tan segura… —sacó una barra de chocolate de la mochila que había traído, era de unos diez centímetros de largo y tan delgada como un dedo meñique de bebé,. Se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared, dejando la barra de dulce en su boca y sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de la chica, para que no escapara. Ni siquiera lo había pensado bien, sólo quería desafiarla y ver hasta dónde podía seguir. O eso pensaba él.

¡Y por supuesto que nada de esto tenía relación con lo que Plagg le había dicho la noche anterior!

Marinette se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojó un poco por su cercanía, al entender sus intenciones, tragó pesado, cualquier movimiento en falso y podría besar a Cat Noir, cosa que no podía permitir.

— ¿Aceptas el desafío, princesita? —la miró retándola con sus ojos esmeralda y con esa sonrisa de suficiencia, aunque tenía la barrita en la boca. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a él para morder la otra punta del dulce.

— Maullas mucho y muerdes poco, gatito —le habló tras comer. Cat se sorprendió, creyó que se rendiría, que se alejaría o que lo golpearía incluso, pero no. Y él tampoco pensaba quedarse atrás. Volvió a acercarse a ella y ambos comenzaron a hacer desaparecer lentamente el chocolate. Adrien también acortaba la distancia entre ellos, a medida que seguían comiendo; los ojos zafiros decididos no se desprendían de las esmeraldas que parecían querer estudiar su alma. Finalmente, menos de un centímetro separan sus labios de un roce inevitable, ambos se miraron desafiantes, sin ceder ni rendirse, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas. Cat Noir dio el último mordisco alcanzando a rozar tenuemente los labios de Marinette, logrando que se desataran una serie de descargas eléctricas en ambos cuerpos.

Pero la sensación no duró mucho, ya que la alarma del traje de Cat Noir comenzó a sonar. Era momento de despedirse.

Se separaron como si quemaran, como si hubiesen caído en la cuenta de todo lo que había pasado recién.

— L-lo siento, princesa, me dejé llevar… —confesó. Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida y avergonzada por esa escenita.

— D-descuida, y-ya deberías irte, tú sabes, es mejor que nadie sepa de tu identidad.

— Si, a-adiós —musitó sin ganas de irse y algo triste porque ella le esquivaba la mirada. Antes de salir por la ventana. Se volteó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Marinette, antes de irse con su típica sonrisa gatuna grabada en el rostro.

Ella se tocó la mejilla, todavía más roja, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ay gatito tonto, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"


	8. Dar y recibir

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Dar y recibir**

Adrien Agreste, el bombón y sex simbol número 1 de su escuela, yacía ahora en el piso, besando el suelo y tratando de levantarse algo adolorido. Nino llegó a auxiliarlo.

— ¡Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?! Te dije que no pasaras por ahí porque el piso estaba mojado, incluso hay un cartel de advertencia.

— Agh, lo sé, no estaba prestando atención —por suerte no estaba herido. Siguieron caminando hacia la sala.

— Andas algo distraído hace días, viejo. ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

— S-sí, descuida —sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente al recordar como hace dos días estuvo a escasos milímetros de besar a Marinette, ¡por una barra de chocolate y un estúpido juego!

— Hm… no será que me ocultas a alguna chica, ¿o sí? —bromeó Nino.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡N-no! ¡Yo…! —pero se calló al entrar a la sala y divisar a una alegre Marinette conversando animadamente con Alya. Tanta fue su distracción que no se fijó que a alguien se le había caído un lápiz y resbaló con este, quedando nuevamente de cara al piso— R-rayos. "No de nuevo, ahora sí que quedé como un idiota frente a todos".

— ¡Wuo, ¿Otra vez?! —Nino comenzó a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, de nuevo.

— ¡Adrien! —escuchó una dulce voz que ya conocía a la perfección, la Dupain-Cheng corrió preocupada hacia él. Pero el rubio, por instinto se levantó como un resorte antes de que la chica llegara a su lado— ¿E-estás bien? —lo miró con esos brillantes zafiros gentiles que siempre tenían calidez para él, y para Cat Noir. Un sonrojo inundó las mejillas del Agreste.

— S-sí, eso no fue nada, en esgrima las caídas son mucho peor —le bajó el perfil. "Genial, ahora parezco un presumido". Sin embargo, la de cabello azulado no lo miraba con desprecio, sino que nuevamente tenía esos ojos de admiración hacia él, como si fuera una estrella de Rock famosa o algo así.

"Me gusta más los ojos que me dedica como Cat Noir", pensó con algo de nostalgia, refiriéndose a esos ojos dulces y confiados.

— ¿Estás seguro? Se vio como un golpe feo —consultó Alya, extrañada de la actitud de Marinette y Adrien últimamente, sobre todo de este último. "Es casi como si hubiesen cambiado el rol".

— Adrien anda muy distraído últimamente —le susurró Nino a su novia, pero el de ojos esmeralda los escuchó.

— ¡N-nada de eso! Sólo fue un pequeño accidente —miró a la Dupain-Cheng con la esperanza de que no oyera, y así fue. Ella seguía con la misma sonrisa para él.

— Bu-bueno, me alegro que no te haya pasado nada malo, Adrien —confesó sonrojada. El rubio no pudo evitar recordar ese delicado roce de labios, inevitablemente se fijó nuevamente en esa suave boca color rosa. Su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas ardieron.

"Estuve tan cerca de…"

— ¡Chicos, vayas a sus asientos, la clase está por comenzar! —informó la profesora tras ellos, esperando que la dejaran pasar y logrando que al rubio casi le diera un infarto. Aunque por esta vez, sentía que lo había salvado.

Las clases pasaron rápido y tranquilas, el timbre sonó liberándolos a todos finalmente.

— ¡Recuerden repasar el capítulo 8 para mañana! ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba!, esta tarde hay una función de teatro al aire libre en la plaza de la ciudad, es basada en una novela llamada " _Orgullo y prejuicio_ ". Los invito a todos para que vayan a verla y enriquezcan su cultura y sentido crítico —sin embargo no vio muchas caras interesadas en la clase, suspiró resignada—. Es una novela con drama romántico — ¡Bingo! Varias caras femeninas se encendieron.

— ¡Suena divertido! ¿Qué te parece si vamos, Alya? —preguntó Marinette.

— Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer esta tarde. ¿Te nos unes, Nino?

— Por supuesto —llegó junto a su novia.

— ¿T-te gustaría a-acompañarnos, Adrien? —preguntó tímidamente la de ojos zafiros.

— Lo lamento, Marinette, pero tengo algunos compromisos previos que atender.

— O-oh…entiendo… ¡Que tengas suerte con tus cosas! —le animó lo mejor que pudo. Él le sonrió agradecido, se despidió y se fue.

La verdad irónica de todo esto, es que por haber estado tanto tiempo con ella últimamente, había dejado muchas de sus obligaciones de lado, incluso se había escapado de algunas. Quería evitar que su padre le llamara la atención por ello, así que debía volver a su vieja rutina estos días y no levantar más sospechas.

Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo en la plaza, mientras Adrien atendía su trabajo de modelo y sus múltiples actividades extracurriculares.

Sin embargo, un actor secundario fue akumatizado en medio de la obra, y fue momento para que Ladybug apareciera en escena y salvara a las personas en peligro. El chico era demasiado fuerte, y podía convertir a todos en utilería para el teatro. Cat Noir llegó al rato después y juntos pudieron derrotarlo y purificar el akuma.

— ¡Ladybug milagrosa! —y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero el traje rojo estaba al límite

—. Debo irme, gatito. No quiero perder mi transformación aquí.

— Descuida, yo también debo regresar a mi clase de esgrima. ¡Adiós, my lady! —le guiñó el ojo y se fue saltando de ahí. Pero la heroína quedó mirándolo mientras se iba. No tenía idea de que Cat Noir practicaba esgrima.

"¡Tal vez va a las mismas clases con Adrien! ¡Pero qué suerte tiene ese gato negro!"

Dejó ahí el asunto y se fue a su casa. Estaba bastante cansada, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, este fin de semana sería la boda de su prima, y aún no tenía afinados todos los detalles de vestuario para ella misma y para Cat Noir, su acompañante.

Así, la noche avanzó hasta cerca de las 12 pm. Cat Noir llegó a la ya tan recurrida ventana de Marinette, la cual estaba abierta. Entró cuidadosamente, creyendo que la chica se levantaría de su escritorio a recibirlo, pero pronto entendió que estaba profundamente dormida, con sus brazos haciendo de almohada sobre unos cuantos papeles.

"Jé, parece que de nuevo se emocionó con sus bocetos", pensó enternecido. Él admiraba mucho las habilidades y talentos de Marinette, le hubiese gustado tener siquiera la mitad de sus muchas virtudes. Se sentó en la cama a esperar un rato, a ver si despertaba, pero no parecía que eso fuera a pasar. "Debe estar muy cansada".

Optó por cambiar el plan y tomarla con cuidado entre sus brazos, la acomodó sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó. El rubio se quedó sentado al lado de su cama, mirándola dormir. Toda su personalidad astuta, divertida y tímida a la vez, quedaba aplacada por esa imagen angelical y frágil ante sus ojos. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, pero pudo despertar de su ensoñación cuando entendió que miraba fijamente sus labios, de nuevo, y que también se había acercado más a ella. Pero no por darse cuenta dejó de hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? Sus labios… ¿acaso quiero…besarla? Pero… no debo. Ella… yo sólo quiero a…", todo ese debate mental sin fin se realizaba mientras él acortaba más distancia entre ellos. De no ser por un suave ruido que vino desde escritorio de Marinette, quizás en qué hubiese terminado la situación. Pero no pudo identificar de donde provino el sonido. El miedo de que aparecieran los padres de Marinette de la nada, lo angustió y prefirió irse.

"Además, sería algo egoísta de mi parte aprovecharme de ella si está durmiendo".

Antes de retirarse, tomó un trozo de papel y un lápiz del escritorio de la chica. Le dejó una nota en su velador, y se fue saltando de vuelta a su casa.

Tikki salió finalmente de su escondite.

— Oh no, creo que arruiné el momento sin querer —le sonrió a Marinette con algo de vergüenza, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Después de todo, ella se movió y causó ese ruido que alertó al rubio—. Dulces sueños, Mari.

Al día siguiente, sus ojos zafiros se abrieron despacio. Se sentía genial, había dormido estupendo. Pero…

— Que extraño…no recuerdo haberme acostado anoche.

— Es que no lo hiciste —llegó Tikki a su lado.

— ¡¿Eh?! —se miró bajo las mantas— ¡Es cierto, estoy vestida! Pero ¿y entonces…?

— Fue Cat Noir.

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Llegó anoche a verte, pero tú estabas dormida sobre tu escritorio. Él te puso en la cama para que no te enfermaras.

— ¿E-en serio? —sus mejillas comenzaban a colorarse de a poco.

— ¡Así es! Oh, y te dejó una nota en aquí —señaló el velador. Marinette tomó el papel y sus mejillas ardieron el doble, mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro ahora, y su pulso se aceleraba sin poder evitarlo.

" _Te ves linda cuando duermes, princesa"._

— Ay gatito…

— Creo que le gustas, Marinette.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡C-claro que no, Tikki! Él sólo ama a Ladybug.

— ¡Tú eres Ladybug! Tal vez ya ha comenzado a ver el parecido entre ustedes.

— ¡No digas eso, Tikki! Sabes que es peligroso que él conozca mi identidad.

— No lo sé, tal vez podrías confiar un poco más en él. Después de todo, te ha cuidado mucho últimamente. Se nota que te quiere de verdad, Marinette.

— P-puede que tengas razón… —reconoció nerviosa y sonrojada—. Tal vez podría agradecérselo de alguna manera.

…

Al día siguiente y como ya era costumbre, Cat Noir llegó a su ventana, esta vez al atardecer.

— ¡Buenas tardes, princesa! —pasó a su habitación— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

— Hola, gatito. Estaba esperándote.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues eso en verdad me alaga, princesa. ¿Acaso tus bellos ojos extrañaron ver a este fuerte, valiente y encantador superhéroe? —alardeaba haciendo poses varoniles. Ella se rió rodando los ojos.

— De hecho… —se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó lo que parecía ser una cajita de regalo—. Tengo algo para ti.

— ¡¿Para mí?! —de inmediato fue hacia ella, y hacia el objeto, y comenzó a analizarlo y tocarlo con su mano como si esta fuera una pata de gato— ¡¿De veras?!

— ¡Por supuesto! Te has portado muy bien conmigo, me cuidas y me ayudas siempre que lo necesito. Esta es mi forma de agradecértelo —le entregó el regalo. Cat Noir lo abrió y sus ojos brillaron como diamantes al divisar un pequeño pastel de fresas con chocolate y crema, con el dibujo de un gato negro con cascabel en el centro.

— ¡Es genial, me encanta! —lo dejó de nuevo en la mesita y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.

— ¡P-pero si aún no lo pruebas!

— ¡No importa! ¡Huele estupendo y sé que su sabor será aún mejor! ¿Tú lo hiciste?

— Sí, espero que haya quedado bien, yo… ¡ah! —y no pudo seguir hablando pues él la había vuelto a abrazar dándole más vueltas.

— ¡Muchas gracias, princesa! —nunca nadie le había sido tan detallista con él, se sentía querido. Había un exquisito calor en su pecho y en sus mejillas que no quería dejar de sentir nunca más— ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Ven! —la hizo tomar el paquete en sus manos y luego saltó con ella en brazos.

Ya no estaban en la casa de Marinette.

— ¡C-cat Noir, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

— ¡El mejor postre de París merece la mejor vista!

— ¡¿Eh?! —luego de unos minutos estuvieron en uno de los tejados más altos de la ciudad, frente a la hermosa e iluminada torre Eiffel. La vista era simplemente espectacular.

— Listo —la dejó en el "piso"— ¿Me acompañarías a comer este exquisito pastel aquí, princesa mía? —ella se rió divertida y consentida.

— Será todo un placer, súper-gato.

— ¡Já! ¡Sabía que mis chistes de gato se te pegarían algún día! ¡Es que son lo máximo!

— Jaja no te ilusiones mucho, aunque me salen mejor a mí —aludió coqueta y confiada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Retráctate!

— Ouh, que mal perdedor eres, gatito —le sacó juguetonamente la lengua.

— Tú… te has hecho de un poderoso enemigo esta noche, princesa —le advirtió con una maligna sonrisa, para luego lanzarse a hacerle cosquillas para castigarla.

— ¡N-no! Jaja ¡Ya p-para…! Jaja —no podía hablar de la risa, ni liberarse— ¡P-por favor! —le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Logrando que él se apiadara y la soltara. Al fin podía volver a respirar, sin embargo la derrota no era fácil de aceptar para Ladybug. Así que abrió la caja con el pastel, y con la punta de su dedo índice sacó un poco de crema, para luego embetunarle la punta de la nariz con esta. Cat Noir quedó turnio al notar sus acciones, mientras ella se reía.

— ¡Hey!, ¿quién es la mala perdedora ahora?

— Jé, aceptaré el empate sólo por esta vez, gatito —el rubio se sacó la crema de la cara con dos dedos, que luego se llevó a la boca.

— ¡Mm! ¡Esto está exquisito! ¡Quiero más!

— ¡¿Eh?! —pensó avergonzada— ¡Oh, pastel! ¡Claro, s-sentémonos a comer! —disimuló su sonrojo y sus malos pensamientos. Lo que Cat Noir no entendió, fue que su gesto de llevarse esos largos dedos a la boca, de manera tan sensual mientras disfrutaba lamiendo la crema, causó un par de estragos en el cuerpo de Marinette. Después de todo, ya había hormonas ahí dirigiendo algunos asuntos.

"N-no sabía que Cat Noir podía ser tan sexy a veces… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Yo pensé eso?! ¡No! ¡Marinette retira eso de tu mente en este instante!", se ordenaba a sí misma; pero parecía ser peor, pues la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo, princesa? —le preguntó extrañado de que no comiera con él, mientras que este ya tenía la boca llena de pastel y las orillas de esta con crema. Eso la calmó.

— No, descuida. Lo probaré también.

— ¡Ay, está riquísimo, princesa! ¡Tienes manos de ángel!

— Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, gatito.

Para Marinette, Cat Noir seguía siendo el verdadero héroe de la situación, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Así pasaron los minutos…y las horas, mientras comían y conversaban a la luz de la luna y de la torre Eiffel. Ahora las estrellas se habían apoderado del firmamento.

Había quedado un trozo de pastel para que Cat se lo llevara consigo, ya estaban muy satisfechos.

Una ráfaga helada hizo que Marinette se abrazara así misma. "Debí traer una chaqueta", pensó arrepentida. Pero no fue necesario seguir lamentándose, porque Cat Noir se había acercado a ella y ahora la abrazaba; él pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de la chica, y así el cuerpo femenino quedó apoyado en el pecho del de ojos esmeralda.

Ella se sonrojó mínimamente por el contacto, pero le agradeció con la mirada. Ya no tenía frío. El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos segundos, pero no era incómodo en lo absoluto, sino que más bien era armónico, ideal para sentarse a apreciar el momento, aunque sólo fuera un instante.

— Cat…

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias por…todo. Sin ti, no sé que hubiese hecho estos días. Y también…por dejarme acostada ayer, hubiese amanecido enferma de no ser por tus cuidados.

— No fue nada, princesa.

— Lo fue…para mí —lo miró con firmeza y profundidad, tanto que las mejillas de Cat Noir se encendieron de inmediato, y no pudo evitar quedarse observando esos hermosos zafiros; había algo en ellos, algo familiar y cálido que lo hacían sentir en su hogar.

— Oye, princesa…

— ¿Sí?

— Ahora ya no estás durmiendo…

— ¿Eh?

 _ **Marinette PoV**_

De pronto, noté como el héroe de París se acercaba más a mi rostro, sin despegarse de mis ojos. Y por alguna extraña razón que aún no puedo explicar, no me alejé, no intenté alejarlo tampoco. Sólo me dejé llevar por la corriente guiada por esos hermosos y potentes ojos esmeraldas y traviesos.

Sólo no quise evitarlo.

No estoy segura de cómo pasó, sólo sentí el roce de los labios de Cat Noir, mientras presionaban despacio los míos, muy lento, como si tuviera miedo de romperlos, y así comenzaban a bailar al mismo compás.

No fue nuestro primer beso, después de todo, como Ladybug ya lo había besado más de una vez.

Pero yo sí lo recuerdo como el primero, el más real y especial que he tenido hasta ahora con él. Uno que quería que nunca terminara.

::::::::::::

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo c: espero sus comentarios y opiniones!

El próximo trataré de subirle antes del domingo c:

Saludos!


	9. Una boda para recordar

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Una boda para recordar**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una chica como cualquier otra adolescente, pero que además era la súper heroína más poderosa y querida de París, ahora estaba en su habitación, acostada sobre su cama, boca arriba, sin moverse, sin escuchar nada y sin poder musitar más que tres palabras…

— Cat me besó… —repetía una y otra vez sin poder asumirlo como cierto. Pero así fue, ¡y ella se lo permitió en vez de correrlo como lo hacía siempre, siendo Ladybug! ¡Es más, le correspondió!

— Marinette, ya me estás preocupando —se le acercó Tikki, ninguna de las palabras que la kwami le daba para calmarla parecía surtir efecto—. No es tan grave como parece. Cat Noir es tu mejor amigo; te conoce bien tanto como Ladybug y como Marinette; te ha apoyado más que nadie; y siempre te ha querido… ¡era obvio que ibas a terminar enamorándote de él!

— ¡¿Qué?! —eso pareció hacerla reaccionar y bajar de nuevo al planeta tierra— ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él, Tikki! ¡Y eso no pasará nunca! ¡Yo sólo amo a Adrien!

— Dijiste que querías olvidar a Adrien porque él amaba a otra chica.

— Sí… ¡pero no por eso voy a empezar a amar a Cat Noir! ¡No tiene sentido!

— ¡Claro que lo tiene, Marinette! —le discutía la kwami, sin perder su sonrisa compresiva—. Pero tú no te quieres dar cuenta, es como si…

— ¿Cómo si qué, Tikki?

— Como si tuvieras miedo…

— ¡¿Miedo?! ¡Pues claro que tengo miedo, Tikki! ¡No entiendo porqué hice lo que hice! Y hablando de eso… ¡¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que hice?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me besó?! ¡¿Por qué no lo detuve en vez de seguirlo en su torpe juego?! ¡¿Qué va a pensar Cat Noir de mí ahora?! ¡Después de decirle que amaba a Adrien y rechazarlo tantas veces como Ladybug, creerá que soy una fácil!

— ¡Eso no es verdad, Marinette! Cat Noir nunca pensaría eso de ti, lo sabes.

— ¡Pero es que… ay, Tikki! —suspiró resignada y volvió a tirarse en la cama de espaldas, poniendo un cojín sobre su cara— ¿Qué rayos fue lo hice? —musitó angustiada y sonrojada, al sacarse la almohada de la cara. La kwami voló hacia ella—. Todo es tan confuso, no sé cómo llegamos a eso, sólo recuerdo que…de pronto nos estábamos besando frente a la torre Eiffel, ni siquiera sé cuando estuvimos así, sólo que ya era de noche cuando me trajo. Me besó en la mejilla, sonrojado igual que yo, y me dijo un " _buenas noches, princesa_ ", antes de irse —volvió a ponerse el cojín sobre la cara — ¡No entiendo nada!

— Tranquila, Marinette. Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado, estás cosas pasan…

— ¡No! ¡No pueden sólo "pasar", Tikki! ¡No es mi novio! ¡Ni siquiera me…! —pero se calló de pronto.

— ¿Qué, Marinette?

— Él…ni siquiera me…gusta…

— ¿Estás segura de eso? Pareció que te costó mucho trabajo decir esas palabras.

— Yo… ya no sé, Tikki. Estoy muy confundida.

— No tienes porqué tratar de arreglar todo ahora, Marinette. ¿Por qué no mejor te relajas, dejas ese tema por hoy y te concentras en arreglarte para la boda de tu prima?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no, estaba olvidando que la boda es hoy! ¡Tengo que arreglarme! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?!

— El suficiente, descuida.

En dos segundos sacó el hermoso vestido azul que preparó para la boda, se vistió y corrió al baño para arreglarse el cabello. Decidió finalmente acomodarlo con un tomate pequeño y dejar caer varios de sus mechones, ahora ondulados, por uno de sus hombros. Se veía bastante bien ya que su hermoso vestido azul era sin mangas, y se afirmaba sólo de los pechos, por tanto no sólo lucía su peinado sino también su fino y delicado cuello.

— ¿Qué te parece, Tikki?

— ¡Te ves fantástica, Marinette!

— Gracias, esta vez te llevaré en esta carterita blanca —señaló el pequeño bolsito con detalles azules—. También eche unas galletas, ¿sí?

— ¡Sí, yupi!

— Creo que ya es hora de bajar. Pero siento que estoy olvidando algo…

— ¡Pero claro que olvidas algo, Marinette!

— ¿Ah? ¿Y qué es, Tikki?

— ¡Tu acompañante!

— ¿Eh? —no fue necesario repetirlo, pues escuchó el suave "toc-toc" en su ventana. Sintió que casi se iba a desmayar cuando vio a Cat Noir ahí afuera, saludándola animadamente— ¡Ah! ¡Cat Noir! "¡Oh, claro, olvidé que él me iba a acompañar! ¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! ¡¿Qué le digo?! ¡¿Debo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?!", se debatía ella mientras caminaba a la ventana a abrirle. Finalmente él entró.

— ¡Buenas tardes, prin-! —Pero se detuvo y perdió toda conexión con su cerebro cuando la miró bien— Wuau… ¡T-te v-ves her…hermosa, princesa! —se dio una cachetada mental para hablar como la gente— ¡Espectacularmente radiante! —Cat pensó que como ya la había visto con el vestido antes no sería tanta su sorpresa. Gran error.

— Oh, m-muchas gracias, Cat Noir —ahí recordó su último trabajo—. Tengo algo para ti también —fue a su closet y sacó un bello saco de hombre color verde oscuro, con un corbatín de un verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos.

— ¡Wuo! ¡¿Eso es para mí?! —se acercó de inmediato y lo tomó, comenzó a ponérselo sin esperar respuesta.

— Sí, ¿t-te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme? —se acercó al espejo de Marinette y comenzó a posar— ¡Me veo genial! Creo que luciré mejor que el novio esta noche —le habló con voz seductora.

— Jaja, tomaré eso como un "sí". ¿Vamos ya, gatito?

— ¡Por supuesto, princesa mía! —le hizo una suave reverencia, para luego tomar su mano y bajar con ella—. Por cierto, ¿le dijiste a tus padres que iré conti-?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Ven, querido! —anunció una emocionada señora Dupain-Cheng. Cat Noir comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero los padres de Marinette se mostraron felices y emocionados porque el mayor superhéroe de París sería quien acompañaría a su hija; no sólo era un privilegio, sino que también les daba una gran seguridad, sobre todo desde que la niña había sufrido un ataque por una persona akumatizada.

Llegaron a la ceremonia, al principio todos quedaron sorprendidos de la pareja de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pero al comenzar la boda, todos pusieron los ojos sobre la pareja de novios. Durante la ceremonia, la de ojos zafiros pensaba nostálgicamente si algún día estaría frente a ese altar con Adrien Agreste. Mientras Cat la miraba de reojo y algo sonrojado de vez en cuando.

Lo bueno comenzó después de la ceremonia, ¡con la fiesta! Todos bailaban, comían y conversaban alegremente.

La prima de Marinette —y ahora la recién casada— se acercó a la pareja.

— Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir, Marinette. Aunque fue una enorme sorpresa verte llegar con el héroe de París. ¿Quién diría que tendrías amistades tan famosas? ¿Qué más ocultas, primita? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que tú eres Ladybug? jajaja —le golpeó el hombro en señal de broma y sin dejar de reírse. Marinette tragó pesado y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

— ¿C-cómo crees? —temblaba ligeramente, mientras Cat Noir la miraba meditabundo, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que su princesa podía ser en verdad su lady. Luego movió la cabeza negando suavemente. No, eso no podía ser cierto— ¡O-oye, felicitaciones por tu boda, prima! La ceremonia estuvo muy hermosa —le cambió el tema.

— ¡Ay, gracias, linda! ¡Y gracias a ti también por venir, Cat Noir! Por favor disfruten de la fiesta. ¡Nos veremos después! —se despidió para ir a saludar a otras personas. Marinette respiró aliviada.

— Eso estuvo cerca… —musitó para sí misma.

— ¿Qué cosa? —se acercó mucho él, a su cara más precisamente, mirándola sospechosamente.

— ¡Na-nada! ¿No tienes hambre gatito? ¡Hay un banquete espectacular! ¡Muchos pasteles, camarones y…!

— ¡¿Pasteles?! ¡Vamos! —la tomó de la mano y fue de inmediato hacia el enorme mesón de comida. Luego de sacar lo que querían, se fueron a sentar a una mesa para comer tranquilos.

— Oye, gatito, ¿estás seguro de tomar esas bebidas? Se ven muy…brillantes.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Soy un gato, me atraen las cosas que brillan!

— Creo que alguien olvida que es humano…

— ¿Dijiste algo, princesa? —hablaba con la boca llena de delicias, mientras la de ojos zafiros se reía delicadamente.

Luego de comer se quedaron conversando un buen rato, hasta que se acercaron varias chicas, con sus celulares. Marinette no parecía conocer a la mayoría de ellas.

— Disculpa, Cat Noir, ¡soy tu fan! ¡¿P-podemos tomarnos una foto contigo?! —habló una que extrañamente le recordó un poco a Chloé, tal vez porque era rubia también.

— Am…supongo que no hay problema.

— ¡Sí! —todas se pusieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a sacar muchas fotos, ignorando a Marinette. La de ojos zafiros suspiró resignada.

"Supongo que esto no podía evitarse". Sin embargo, ella creía que eso sería todo, Pero las chicas no se fueron y rodearon a Car Noir haciendo que él y Marinette perdieran el contacto visual.

— ¡Ay, Cat Noir, eres tan fuerte y sexy! —le ronroneaba coquetamente la rubia.

— Wuau…tus músculos son tan grandes —comenzó una pelirroja a acercarse por el otro lado mientras sus resbalosos dedos comenzaban a subir por los fuertes brazos del héroe.

— A-ah, g-gracias… —comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con esa cercanía, y parecía que todas estaban cada vez unos centímetros más cerca de su cuerpo—.Y-yo… ¿Marinette, te apetece ir a la barra por algo de beber?

— Es una buena id-

— ¡Yo te acompañaré, Cat Noir! —se lanzó la rubia a su brazo, mientras las otras comenzaban a ver la forma de hacer lo mismo y colarse.

Marinette miraba la escena enfadada, de brazos cruzados y con ganas de golpear a alguien. ¡¿Quién se creía esa rubia oxigenada para ignorarla e interrumpirla así?! Cat Noir estaba cada vez más incómodo. No sólo porque notó el enfado de su princesa, sino porque también se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo miraban unos chicos, desde otra mesa; probablemente eran los respectivos acompañantes de esas chicas fanáticas.

— L-lo lamento, chicas, pero no puedo permitir que nos acompañen —se levantó decidido. No quería que alguien fuera akumatizado por su culpa; y mucho menos que su querida princesa, que se tomó la molestia de invitarlo, la pasara mal también por su causa—. Princesa, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme? —pidió caballerosamente, logrando que ella volviera a sonreír radiante, como siempre. Le tomó la mano y se alejaron de ahí frente a todas las miradas celosas y deprimidas de las otras chicas.

— Gracias, Cat. Aunque…ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que te veo rechazando la atención de otras chicas.

— Sí, bueno… —se rascó la nuca, tratando de quitarle importancia aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo suave—. Vale la pena por ciertas personas… —musitó algo avergonzado. Como Adrien nunca era capaz de decirle que "no" a nadie ni nada en temas de atención, aunque le molestara; sabía que no podía comportarse igual, sobre todo si se supone que con el traje tenía libertad para ser él mismo.

"Además, no quiero estar con nadie más en estos momentos", reconoció, algo extrañado también de su propia verdad. Ese comportamiento no era común en él.

— ¡Mira, están dando más bebidas brillantes! —animó Marinette.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! —afirmó más su contacto y la jaló hacia la barra.

Marinette tomó sólo un vaso pequeño y sin dejar de comer algunos canapés, pues aunque no se sentía mucho, estaba segura de que esas famosas bebidas tenían algo de alcohol. Sin embargo, a Cat Noir pareció gustarle bastante el trago dulce, y ya iba como en el quinto vaso. A esas alturas, la comida que había ingerido no pareció servir de mucho.

— ¿E-está bien, gatito? —preguntó ella, algo nerviosa. Él se veía un poco mareado, sonrojado y muy feliz.

— ¡P-pero c-clar-rrro que sí! Jaja ¡esto es m-mejor que la lech-che! —arrastraba las palabras.

— Creo que fue suficiente alcohol para ti por hoy, gatito. Si sigues así podrías perder una de tus nueve vidas —el rubio estalló de la risa, como nunca.

— ¡Va…ya que er-rr-es chistosa, princes-sa! Te qued-dan bien los chistes de gato… —. Por -ccierto, eres r-realmente her-rrmosa, Marinette. ¿Te lo habí…an dicho?

"Sip, ya está ebrio", Marinette suspiró resignada.

— Eh…y-yo…gracias, pero… —le quitó el vaso de la mano—. Creo que es hora de hacer otra cosa, ¿no crees?

— Mm… ¿y qué te gustar-ría que hiciéramos, princesa? —murmuró coqueto, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"Creo que está peor de lo que pensé. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!". De pronto recordó que una vez, uno de sus primos mayores le aconsejó bailar y luego comer en caso de que estuviese muy ebria, para volver a recuperarse.

— ¡Eso es! ¿Te gustaría bailar, gatito?

— ¡¿Bailar?! ¡Hip! ¡C-clar-ro que sí! ¡Creí que n-nunca me lo pedir-rías! —la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la sacó a la pista. Tenía que admitir que sin su traje de Ladybug, Cat Noir era más ágil que ella.

La música era bien movida, y si bien ella no acostumbraba a bailar así con chicos, no tenía de otra. Pero su cara de nervios e incomodidad se fue transformando en una de constantes risas y ojos felices al ver lo bien que se movía su pareja de baile, mientras se esforzaba por luchar con el alcohol en su cuerpo y le ponía caras coquetas.

Ella comenzó a soltarse más, con confianza, y sus suaves movimientos tímidos se transformaron en una danza libre y sensual ante los ojos esmeraldas.

"De veras que luce radiante…", reconocía sonrojado. Sin pensarlo mucho, y notando como la música se volvía más lenta ahora, se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura.

Marinette se sobresaltó un poco, no se esperaba eso. Pero esa mirada esmeralda cálida llena de confianza y cariño, la hizo relajarse; y así pudo enrollar sus brazos en el cuello del chico. Así comenzaron su danza lenta e íntima, que más parecía un momento para estudiar la mirada del otro, de averiguar quiénes eran, a quien tenían en frente, como si fuera la primera vez que se daban un momento para observarse de verdad.

Fue así, al compás de la melodía y de la armónica atmósfera, que fueron acercándose, al punto de chocar sus frentes. Y así se quedaron, moviéndose despacio, guiados por la presencia del otro.

Marinette fue quien rompió el contacto, volviendo a tierra, tras recordar ese beso que todavía no tenía resuelto en su cabeza. ¡Y de ninguna forma podía dejar que eso volviera a pasar aquí, frente a todos!

— C-creo que voy al tocador, ¿sí? Puedes ir a comer algo si quieres, y yo te veo ahí.

— D-de acuerdo, my…princesa… —se tomó la cabeza, mareado.

"Vaya, creo que aún sigo algo ebrio, ¡estuve a punto de decirle "my lady" a Marinette! Jé, que torpe. Mejor iré por algo de comer".

Iba caminando a la mesa de bocadillos, cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda fuertemente, antes de lograr voltearse, la rubia de antes estaba ahora frente a él, amarrándolo por el cuello.

— ¡Al fin te libraste de esa chica tan aburrida! ¡Ven, querido Cat Noir, vamos a divertirnos de verdad!

— ¡¿Q-qué?! "¡Marinette no es aburrida!", pensó dentro de su mañosura ebria, mientras la chica lo arrastró a la pista de baile, sin desengancharse de su cuello. Con tanto movimiento brusco, el chico se mareo y perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

— Ay, Cat Noir, siempre soñé con decirte que… ¡Auch! —chilló al ser pisada por el héroe.

— L-lo siento.

— No importa —musitó con los dientes apretados, tratando de disimular su enojo—. Te decía que yo… ¡Ouch!

— Ups…jeje… —disfrutaba eso, aunque sabía que estaba mal. ¡Pero estaba ebrio, se iba a reír de lo que fuera!

— Ash, yo… ¡Ah! ¡Ay, ay! ¡Eres un idiota! —lo soltó indignada, empujándolo y marchándose de ahí. Lo que no se esperaban era que el chico chocara con otros dos que estaban bailando distraídos y todos terminaron colisionando con un camarero que pasaba por ahí con una bandeja de canapes y salsa.

Adivinen donde fue a parar esa salsa.

Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse y ahí llegó Marinette.

— ¡¿Cat Noir?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con la cabeza cubierta de salsa blanca?

— Ay…larga historia, princesa. Aunque creo que eso me quito la borrachera —le sonrió. Pero Marinette no parecía muy convencida.

— ¡Hija, ¿estás bien?! —llegó su madre y su padre hasta donde ellos estaban.

— Sí, es que Cat tuvo un pequeño accidente.

— D-de verdad lo lamento, señores Dupain-Cheng —hizo una exagerada reverencia. Ellos se rieron suavemente.

— Descuida, lo importante es que no hay heridos —dijo la cálida voz de la madre.

— Además, este tipo de cosas siempre pasan en las fiestas. Ya nos extrañaba que estuviese todo tan tranquilo —se rieron ellos, y los chicos también pero más nerviosos.

— Am…mamá, ya estoy cansada, y creo que Cat Noir ya debe irse o podría perder su transformación. Creo que mejor volveré a casa.

— ¿Estás segura, hija? ¡Aún queda mucha fiesta que disfrutar! —animó el padre.

— Déjalos, querido. Si están cansados es mejor que vayan a dormir.

Ambos padres se despidieron y dejaron a la pareja en el taxi que los pasó a recoger.

— ¡No er-ra necesario un taxi! ¡Yo podría llevarte en mis brazos!

— ¿Para quedar estampados en la torre Eiffel? ¡No gracias, gatito! Hoy mejor descansa, ya casi llegamos.

Al llegar, Marinette le ofreció pasar a su ducha para que se quitara los restos de salsa del pelo. Él aceptó y además le pidió un poco de queso para darle a su kwami.

— ¡¿Dices que sólo como queso?! ¡¿Acaso es un ratón?!

— Jaja, no…eso creo —ella comenzó a reírse.

— Esto es extraño pero divertido.

— Sí, bueno, yo ya me acostumbré; aunque aún detesto el olor. En fin, me meteré a la ducha.

— Adelante —le pasó una toalla y el queso. Ahí adentro, Adrien pudo volver a la normalidad, y dejó a Plagg comiendo mientras él se metía al agua. ¡Y menos mal porque ya comenzaba a apestar a salsa blanca!

Tikki salió también, se acercó a la puerta del baño, sin abrirla. Aunque quería hacerlo.

— Plagg está ahí…

— ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo, Tikki? —preguntó Marinette mientras ordenaba las cosas sobre su cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

— N-no, no es nada —llegó hasta ella, borrando su cara triste— ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?

— ¡Claro! No creí que la pasaría tan bien.

— ¿Y cuál fue tu parte favorita?

— Mm…cuando Cat pisó a esa chica, varias veces… —ambas comenzaron a reír con ganas. Después de todo, Marinette había alcanzado a apreciar lo que pasó, y no podía dejar de recordar los divertido que fue ese espectáculo. Seguro que esa noche Cat Noir perdió una fan.

"Hm…que raro, podría jurar que oigo a dos chicas reírse", pensó el rubio en la ducha. "Creo que sigo ebrio…". Apagó la regadera y salió del agua para comenzar a secarse. Una vez listo, volvió a transformarse. Pero esta vez la chaqueta y el corbatín los tenía en la mano.

Cuando salió del baño, Marinette estaba sola y sentada sobre su cama, mirando su teléfono. Ella lo miró al sentir su presencia.

— ¿Mejor, gatito?

— Absolutamente. ¿Dónde dejo esta hermosa ropa, princesa?

— Puedes llevártela.

— ¿De veras?

— ¡Claro! La hice sólo para ti, gatito.

— Wuau, ¡muchas gracias, princesa! —se sentó a su lado, mirando también el teléfono que seguía en manos de Marinette— ¿Qué haces?

— Le prometí a Alya que le enviaría algunas fotos de hoy. Descuida, sólo envié las más decentes, nada que te perjudique.

— Pues…con el show que di hoy, no creo que pueda verme más perjudicado.

— _¡Nunca digas nunca!_ —anunció ella animada, mientras le mostraba una foto donde él salía en el piso, con salsa en la cabeza y bajo otras personas que arrastró con él.

— ¡¿E-en qué momento…?!

— Un primo me la envió. Pero le hice prometer que no la divulgaría. Descuida, es de confianza, así que no me fallará. Aunque yo me quedaré con esto.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no me digas que después vas a extorsionarme con esa foto! —le picó haciéndose el ofendido.

— Claro que no, sólo la dejaré de recuerdo.

— ¿Recuerdo para qué?

— Un recordatorio para ti la próxima vez que quieras beber tantas bebidas de bonitos colores. Y para cuando quiera reírme, claro —y comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Que mala eres, princesa! —le lloriqueó él, pero sin dejar de sonreírle. Se la había pasado estupendo, y ya se sentía mejor—. Gracias por invitarme.

— No, gracias a ti por acompañarme. No me hubiese divertido tanto sin ti —lo miró con cariño. Mientras él se sonrojaba y se rascaba la nuca.

Marinette volvió su celular para leer los mensajes que Alya le había escrito en respuesta. Y mientras se entretenía con eso, el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bella que seguía viéndose su amiga, ¡aunque ya era más de media noche! ¡¿Cómo lo hacía?!

Su fino y delicado cuello quedó expuesto a él, pues su pelo estaba recogido y colgaba del otro lado. Y el vestido le permitía apreciar esa sensual parte superior de la de ojos zafiros.

"Debería mostrar sus hombros más seguido", pensó embobado. Luego, una imagen de ella así en la escuela lo alertó, con todos los chicos mirándola, entre ellos, Nathaniel. "¡No, retiro lo dicho!, sólo yo quiero verla así…". Sin medir sus acciones, se acercó más a su piel, y como ella seguía sin dejar de mirar su teléfono, continuo acercándose, hasta que al fin sus labios llegaron a su hombro, besándolo con ternura.

Ahí soltó el celular, más bien se le cayó, y miró a Cat sorprendida y avergonzada. Pero la mirada esmeralda era distinta a la normal. De hecho, se parecía bastante a esa que le dedicó cuando la besó en aquel tejado de París.

— ¿C-Cat…?

— Marinette… —susurró en su oído, para luego comenzar a besar el camino desde su lóbulo, pasando por su cuello, hasta volver al hombro. Los besos se hacían cada vez más largos y pronunciados; mientras Marinette emitía unos suaves gemidos casi inaudibles y cerraba los ojos, sin saber que más hacer.

— E-espera… ¿q-qué haces…?

Cat no le respondió y volvió a su recorrido, esta vez en subida. El rubio parecía más excitado con cada suspiro y gemido de Marinette, mientras ella sentía que la despojaban de su autocontrol. Cuando Cat estuvo de vuelta en su lóbulo. La de cabello azulado se volteó y los zafiros y esmeraldas de encontraron en esa calidez. Esta vez fue Marinette quien acortó la distancia entre ambos, llevando a Cat Noir a cerrar los ojos y rendirse al efímero roce de sus labios, el cual no alcanzó a durar ni dos segundos porque el teléfono en el piso comenzó a sonar.

Era el padre de Marinette.

Nerviosos, se alejaron, y ella se apresuró en contestar. Su padre quería saber si habían llegado bien y le avisaba que ya estaban por volver.

— Oh, entonces…es mejor que me vaya —se acercó él a la ventana, con Marinette detrás, algo avergonzada y triste. Por alguna razón, no quería que él se fuera. Él la notó decaída y llevo una de sus manos a su mentón—. Hoy la pasé estupendo contigo, princesa.

— También yo — ¡bingo! la había hecho sonreír de nuevo.

— Nos vemos mañana —se acercó y la besó en la comisura de los labios, para luego irse saltando rápidamente de ahí.

Marinette miró como se iba, con algo de nostalgia y una nueva sensación en su pecho en la parte baja de su estómago.

Definitivamente ese gatito comenzaba a hacerse un importante lugar en su corazón.

::::::::::::::::

¡Hola! ¡Lamento mucho la demora, chicos! :c no les mentiré, me operé el lunes y he estado muy adolorida y sin ánimos de nada. Por fin hoy pude terminar este capitulo y en verdad espero que les haya gustado!

También espero sus opiniones al respecto c:

El siguiente viene de aquí a antes del domingo, lo prometo!

Saludos!


	10. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Está bien que Cat Noir se exponga tanto sólo para divertirse? Van a creer que eres un flojo.

— Vamos, será divertido, Plagg. Además siempre estoy pendiente de salvar a París junto a Ladybug, tengo derecho a distraerme de vez en cuando, ¿no?

— Si tú dices…

— Sólo iré a jugar paintball con Marinette y sus primos hoy. Fue algo que acordamos durante la boda.

— Hm…y yo que pensé que sería una cita.

— ¡¿Ci-cita?!

— Claro, ustedes ya son novios, ¿no?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero claro que no!

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que ya la has besado!

— S-sí…pero…

— Oh, ya veo, ya veo; en verdad no quieres estar con esta niña pero te dejas querer por ella, ¿no? Hasta que Ladybug se enamore de ti…

— ¡N-no! ¡No estoy jugando con Marinette!

— ¿Ah no? ¿Seguro?

— ¡P-pues yo…! ¡No! ¡No quiero herirla! ¡Ella me gusta! ¡Yo…! ¿Eh? —se frenó.

"Un momento, ¿desde cuándo _me gusta_ Marinette? ¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas? ¿Fue sólo por algunos besos? N-no puede ser… Pero… ¿y Ladybug? Estoy seguro de que mis sentimientos por Ladybug siguen ahí latentes…"

— Entonces, si te gusta y no quieres herirla, ¿no deberías decidirte de una vez?

— ¿Eh?

— No creerás que Marinette y Ladybug te esperarán para siempre, ¿o sí? A nadie le gusta ser la segunda opción, R-rrromeo —se fue riendo divertido de sus travesuras, para ir a buscar más queso. Mientras Adrien se quedaba ahí, mirando por su ventana, pensativo.

Se sentía más confundido que nunca, y ahora además tenía que elegir…

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

…

Cat Noir llegó a la ventana de Marinette, ella vestía unos pescadores estilo militar, y para arriba una polera ajustada, sin mangas y color negra.

— Wuau… —nunca creyó que vería a Marinette en una faceta tan ruda.

"Me gusta…", pensó coquetamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Ah, n-nada. No pensé que te gustara el estilo militar, princesa.

— Bueno, no es mi estilo, pero me será útil este día. ¿Estás listo, gatito?

— Por supuesto, ¡este gato te ayudará a dispararles a todos tus enemigos!

— Jaja, ¿qué pensarían los demás si escuchan hablar así al gran Cat Noir?

— Pues que soy todo un James Bond, jé —musitó confiado.

— O un terrorista… —el de ojos verdosos se rió vencido.

— ¿Vamos a patear algunos traseros pintados, princesa mía? —y así logró hacerla reír a ella.

— ¡Okey!

…

La guerra de pintura comenzó con fuerza, los bandos se dispersaron y se fueron a lugares estratégicos para defenderse y atacar. Todos estaban en su posición acordada, según el brillante plan de acción de Marinette, quien se había encargado de todo rápidamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Cat Noir. Quien ahora se encontraba tras un gran muro semi-destruido, junto a su princesa.

— Vigila el flanco izquierdo, Cat Noir. Vendrán pronto por nosotros.

— De acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez te he mencionado que me encantan estos juegos? ¡Yo quisiera…!

— ¡Sht! ¡Concéntrate! Vienen cuatro desde mi derecha. A mi señal, salimos por ellos.

— ¿Sabes? A veces eres tan mandona como La-

— ¡¿Listo?! ¡A las 3, salimos! Cúbreme, gatito.

— Jé, siempre, princesa —Marinette contó en silencio con sus dedos.

— ¡Ahora! —así salieron de su escondite, tomándolos por sorpresa y disparándoles a los cuatro del bando contrario.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el equipo Dupain ganara.

— ¡Ganamos! —chocaron los puños, tal y como Ladybug y él lo hacían luego de ganar sus batallas.

— ¡U-un momento! —Cat Noir cayó en la cuenta y quedó mirándola, sorprendido. Marinette pareció darse cuenta de su _grave_ error— ¡¿C-cómo es que tú…?!

— ¡N-no te sorprendas tanto, Cat! He visto muchas batallas de ti y Ladybug en los videos de Alya, y siempre hacen lo mismo al final —se rió nerviosa—. L-lo hice sin pensar, lamento si te molestó.

— ¡¿Molestarme?! ¡Claro que no, princesa! S-sólo me pilló desprevenido. Pero créeme que si algún día necesito ayuda y Ladybug no puede dármela, vendré por ti para que seas mi compañera. Junto a ti ganaría cualquiera batalla.

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar y sonreír a Marinette. Pero su momento íntimo no duró mucho pues llegaron el resto de sus primos a festejar la victoria.

— ¡Definitivamente Cat Noir y Marinette hacen un excelente equipo! —anunciaba la otra única chica Dupain dentro del equipo.

— ¡Sí, ganamos gracias a ustedes, chicos! —apoyó otro chico.

Marinette reía contenta, todos se habían divertido mucho.

Ya en el camino de vuelta a la casa, iban conversando de la reciente batalla. Marinette le explicaba las fallas que había cometido el otro equipo desde un comienzo, y él la escuchaba atento y alegre.

— Eres asombrosa, Marinette.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Es que eres una excelente líder!, eres tan inteligente, y hábil, y gentil, y…y…te pareces mucho a Ladybug —concluyó sorprendido de sus propias palabras, mirándola como analizándola.

"Primero el choque de puños y ahora esto".

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡C-claro que no! ¡Ladybug es increíble! ¡N-no puedes compararme con ella sólo por un juego de paintball! —comenzó a reírse nerviosa y a caminar más rápido, mientras él le seguía el pasó sin dejar sus sospechas de lado.

"¿Será posible que ella sea…?"

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Marinette, deteniéndose y tomándose con ambas manos la parte baja del vientre, con notable dolor en su cara.

— ¡Princesa! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —se acercó a ella, preocupado.

— E-es que de pronto sentí un dolor en mi… Oh no… ¡debo ir a casa ahora!

— ¿P-por qué?

— E-es que…yo… —"¡no puedo decirle, me da mucha vergüenza!"—. Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí? Debo irme de inmediato.

— En ese caso —la tomó en brazos cual princesa y comenzó a saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a la casa Dupain-Cheng. Entraron, ella corrió a buscar algo en su closet que Cat no alcanzó a ver, y luego se encerró en el baño. Al cabo de pocos minutos salió, se veía adolorida. Él la ayudó a llegar a la cama y la arropó—. No entiendo que pasa, princesa, estabas bien hace unos momentos. ¿Te enfermas del estómago?

— No. Es que…hay…ciertas cosas…ya sabes, _femeninas_ …que…duelen y molestan mucho.

— ¿Ah sí? —todavía la miraba como si le hablara en chino, mientras ella se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa. Él notó su incomodidad y prefirió dejar de insistir—. No importa, princesa. ¿Puedo traerte algo para que te sientas mejor?

— De hecho, podrías explicarle a mis padres lo que pasó, mi mamá sabe cómo ayudarme en estos casos.

— De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida —bajó, y tras unos momentos subió de nuevo—. Le dije de tus malestares, ella comenzó a hacer algo como un té. Así que te dejaré en sus manos, princesa.

— Gracias, Cat —él se acercó a su amiga y le besó la frente con cariño—. Nos vemos.

— Que te recuperes pronto, princesa. Hasta mañana.

Cuando iba saltando de vuelta a su casa, volvió a analizar las palabras de la de ojos zafiros.

"No entiendo, ¡si estuvo tan bien toda la mañana! No parecía fingir dolor. Hm… cosas femeninas… ¿a qué se refiere con…? ¡U-un momento!"

— ¡Ah! —casi chocó con un tejado más alto por descuidado— ¡Ahora entiendo! Vaya, que torpe, como no lo pensé antes —se golpeó en la frente.

Definitivamente se notaba la falta de presencia femenina en su vida. Una parte de él se entristeció un poco por ese pensamiento.

"Estaré más atento a ella la próxima vez".

…

Al día siguiente, Marinette se levantó a duras penas y sin mucho ánimo. Todavía seguía con dolores fuertes debido a su menstruación, al punto de querer sólo quedarse en cama con cosas calientes a su lado. Pero hoy debía hacer un trabajo en parejas con Alya, y no quería dejarla sola haciendo todo. Además, nunca le había gustado mucho faltar a la escuela, después de todo, sólo así podía ver más a Adrien Agreste.

— Pero…

— ¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —le preguntó Tikki, quien ya se estaba metiendo en su bolsito para que salieran de la casa.

— Nada, es sólo que…ya no siento la misma emoción que sentía antes por ver a Adrien.

— Eso es porque Ca-

— ¡Hija, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde! —le gritó su madre desde abajo.

— ¡Ya voy! Vamos, Tikki.

— De acuerdo, pero… ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida, además hoy tienes educación física.

— Sí, pero descuida, cuando salga de la escuela llegaré a descansar de inmediato —sin embargo la kwami no quedó muy tranquila.

El día transcurría lento y doloroso para Marinette, las punzadas de dolor en su parte baja del vientre la hacían querer llorar por dentro. Definitivamente tenía que ir al médico en algún momento para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien dentro de ella durante esos difíciles días.

La clase de gimnasia comenzó y tras correr un buen rato junto a sus compañeras, Marinette tuvo que parar, mientras se iba a una de las esquinas para recuperar el aliento. Sólo Adrien —quien había estado pendiente de ella todo el día pues sabía de su condición—, se dio cuenta. Se acercó a la chica con ánimo de preguntarle si estaba todo bien. Ella se apoyaba de espaldas a él en la pared, con una mano en su vientre y respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Marinette, estás…? ¡Ah, Marinette! —Alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que la chica se golpeara contra el piso, se había desmayado— ¡Marinette, resiste! —buscó al profesor con la mirada y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Mientras él venía, Adrien seguía hablándole a ver si recuperaba el conocimiento.

Por unos momentos, ella volvió a abrir un poco sus ojos y lo observó, bastante mareada al parecer.

— ¿Cat…Noir…? ¿Eres tú…?

Eso logró sorprender a Adrien hasta lo más profundo de sus nervios. Pero ella se había desmayado nuevamente.

— ¿M-Marinette?

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

— ¡Marinette, se desmayó! ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!

— De acuerdo —le dio una examinada rápida—. Creo que no es más que un desmayo común; daré unas instrucciones a los demás. Tú llévala a la enfermería por mientras, te veré allá.

— Bien —no tardó más y cual Cat Noir con su princesa, volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, ante las preocupadas y sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros. Bueno, digamos que la mirada de Chloé no era precisamente así, más bien parecía que quería que ambos ardieran en el infierno. Causándole una disimulada sonrisita al rubio.

Llegó lo más rápido posible con ella en brazos. La enfermera los recibió.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó ella preocupada, mientras el Agreste ponía a su compañera sobre la cama.

— Es que…bueno, creo que anda con su período y eso la tenía con mucho dolor, probablemente se sobre esforzó en la clase de gimnasia.

— Entiendo. Tráeme esas mantas por favor, lo principal en estos casos es que mantengas a tu novia con una temperatura elevada.

— ¡¿E-eh?!

— Sí, es que como está perdiendo sangre necesita tener más calor en su cuerpo. Ya sabes, mantas, bebidas calientes, cosas así.

— Y-yo…e-entiendo. P-pero… — "¡pe-pero ella no es mi novia!"

— ¿Pero qué, Adrien?

— Na-nada, olvídelo. ¿Ella estará bien?

— Lo estará, sólo necesita descansar, le daré un analgésico que la ayudará —en esos momentos apareció el profesor—. Creo que deben llamar a sus padres para que vengan a recogerla, necesita reposo por hoy.

El rubio no podía despegar sus preocupados ojos esmeraldas de la chica, mientras la enfermera seguía tratando de ayudar y el profesor llamaba.

"¿Por qué siempre te sobre esfuerzas, princesa?", una idea azotó con fuerza su mente. Alguien tan arriesgada y frágil como ella necesitaba con mayor razón a un héroe valeroso a su lado, resguardándola. Aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar.

"No importa, yo la protegeré siempre…"

…

Ya en la tarde, Marinette descansaba en su cama, y Cat Noir estaba a su lado, vigilando sus sueños. Al menos no había más muecas de dolor en su cara.

En esos momentos, recordó lo que pasó cuando ella se desmayó.

"Cr-creyó que era Cat Noir… ¿acaso sabrá que en verdad yo soy Cat Noir? ¿O fue por la voz quizás?, o…sólo se confundió…". En medio de esa confusión mental, Marinette comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Cat?

— Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, yo… ¿cuándo llegaste? Recuerdo que mis padres me trajeron y me acosté unos momentos. Supongo que me dormí.

— Llegué hace unas horas, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y quién te dijo que estaba mal?

— P-pues…digamos que tengo mis fuentes.

— ¿Cómo que "tus fuentes"?

— No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo que importa es que estás bien —se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, con ternura—. Me preocupaste ahí en el gimnasio.

Eso la hizo saltar, como con algo de susto, él la miró sin entender.

— ¿C-cómo sabes que me desmayé en el gimnasio?

"¡Mierda!"

— Eh…y-ya te lo dije, t-tengo fuentes, _muy buenas fuentes_.

— Hm… —ella lo miraba sospechosamente mientras él se ponía nervioso. De pronto recordó que ella lo llamó a él y no a Adrien.

— Oye princesa, ¿recuerdas con exactitud lo que pasó?

— ¿Oh? Pues… Estaba corriendo, comencé a sentirme cada vez peor, luego recuerdo que paré y…ya nada.

— ¿Nada más?

— No, aunque lo intente, lo único que recuerdo es que ya estaba con mis padres en un auto camino a casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— P-por nada, no es importante —musitó disimulando su tristeza, quería confirmar que ella lo divisó a él, y no a Adrien.

"Jé, esto es ridículo, Plagg tiene razón, a veces olvido que somos la misma persona".

Marinette notó esa extraña mirada nada común en él.

— Oye gatito, ¿qué tal una partida de video juego? Me haría bien algo de distracción —"y a juzgar por tu cara, parece que también a ti".

— ¡Claro! ¡No te daré ventaja si eso crees!

— ¡Já! Ni desmayada podrías vencerme, novato.

Llevaban un buen rato jugando, después se pusieron a comer bocadillos, ambos sobre la cama, pero ella bajo las mantas, y a ver una película llamada "Amigos con beneficios". Al principio estaban algo incómodos con la temática, pero después dejaron a un lado la timidez y comenzaron a reírse de los momentos chistosos.

— Oye, princesa.

— ¿Sí?

— Hay algo que te he querido preguntar, pero…no sé cómo hacerlo.

— No te des tantas vueltas, gatito, puedes decirme lo que quieras. ¿No confías en mí, acaso? —le preguntó en broma, pero él se volteó de inmediato a ella y le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara.

— Te confiaría mi vida, Marinette —aseguró de tal forma que las mejillas de la de ojos zafiros se tiñeron de carmesí.

— ¿E-entonces…? —comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo.

— Tú… ¿todavía estás enamorada de…Adrien? —esa pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

— ¡¿Eh?! Y-yo… yo n-no lo sé… ¡¿P-por qué me preguntas eso ahora?!

— Porque yo… —se acercó un poco más a ella, pero ahora su mano viajó de su mentón a la mejilla femenina—. Porque… y-ya no me hablas de él, ya no lo mencionas a cada momento como siempre. Y… nosotros nos… ya sabes, nos hemos… —"besado"—. acercado un poco más y… B-bueno, mejor olvídalo, ¿sí? No quise incomodarte.

— N-no…está bien. Es que yo…estoy confundida.

— ¿A-ah sí?

— Sí… —ella sonrió nostálgica un momento, y él la liberó de su contacto—. Antes sólo podía notar lo perfecto que era Adrien en todo sentido, siempre me gustó por sus muchas cualidades, pero… lo que más me gustaba de él era que sabía que dentro de toda esa moda y apariencia de príncipe, había un corazón muy bondadoso.

Esas palabras cautivaron al rubio, nunca había escuchado que alguien hablara así de él.

— Ya veo… —de alguna forma se calmó pero Marinette temió que él pensara que lo estaba rechazando por Adrien, porque ya no quería hacerlo más.

— Sí, él es un buen chico. Pero…tú eres mejor.

— ¿Eh? —la cara de Cat Noir se iluminó como un farol rojo.

— Tú eres más espontáneo y divertido, a pesar de tus malos chistes de gato.

— ¡Hey! —se hizo el ofendido mientras ella reía divertida.

— Mi punto es que tú y Adrien son distintos en muchos…pero _muchos_ aspectos. Pero tú corazón es aún más valeroso y gentil que el de Adrien, y no me había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que tuve que entender que no era yo quien le interesaba a Adrien. Lamento haberme tardado.

— No te disculpes por eso. Yo tampoco me di cuenta antes de lo estupenda que eres, Marinette, hasta que pude dejar de pensar un poco el Ladybug y…darme el tiempo de conocerte mejor.

Esas palabras fueron inesperadas para la Dupain-Cheng, quien lo miró con dulzura y felicidad por escuchar de la boca de Cat Noir y por primera vez que le gustaba ella, tal y como era, como Ladybug y como Marinette.

El rubio le sonrió de vuelta, mirándola con cariño. Se acercó un poco más ella y volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla de la de ojos zafiros. El Agreste sentía como finalmente se rendía a los sentimientos que tenía por su princesa, su compañera de clases que nunca tomó mucho en cuenta antes, y a quien ahora llamaba su mejor amiga.

— Marinette… ¿Puedo besarte? —susurró casi sobre sus labios, sin soltar sus ojos cálidos. Ella se puso notablemente nerviosa y podía sentir como las descargas electicas viajaban a lo largo de su cuerpo, la sola cercanía del rubio la estaba excitando.

— Cat…yo… —no sabía qué decir, que responder. Quería hacerlo, quería decirle que sí, pero… ¿estaba bien hacerlo?

— Por favor… —ronroneó casi sobre sus labios, una vez más. Marinette cerró los ojos, rindiéndose finalmente y se dejándose llevar por sus instintos más profundos.

— Sí… —susurró a penas, antes de que sus labios quedaran sellados por los de Cat Noir, en un suave y dulce beso. Ella enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del héroe de París, mientras él la abrazaba con su mano libre, por la cintura. Todo comenzó como una suave caricia tímida, y lentamente fue ganando fuerza, hasta que el rubio se hizo camino hacia la lengua de Marinette, para danzar junto a ella mientras sus bocas seguían acariciándose con curiosidad y emoción.

Las horas pasaron así, mientras ellos seguían besándose y demostrándose mutuamente que estaban dispuestos a dar vuelta una página e intentar abrir esta nueva y maravillosa puerta.

Después de todo, ¿qué mejor ciudad que París para comenzar un nuevo amor?

:::::::::::

Hola a todos! espero que les haya gustado este dulce capítulo jiji de aquí al jueves subiré el siguiente c: espero sus comentarios!

Besos!


	11. Un giro inesperado

Hola chicos! Debo decir que traté de subir el capítulo horas antes pero la página no me lo permitía :c espero que comprendan. Es frustrante en verdad, sobre todo cuando uno se esfuerza por tratar de subir en la fecha en que prometió hacerlo.

Sin más preámbulos, ojalá les guste! :D

::::::::::::

 _ **Amores de tejado**_

 **Un giro inesperado**

Su padre había salido de la ciudad esa mañana por una junta importante de negocios, por lo tanto, Adrien era relativamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera por los próximos 3 días. Y eso significaba una cosa en su mente: podría estar más tiempo con Marinette.

"Jé, es curioso como las cosas han cambiado tanto. Antes sólo podía pensar en Ladybug, y aún la quiero y me gusta; pero…no puedo negar más lo que siento por mi princesa".

— Entonces… —apareció Plagg tras él—. Supongo que ahora irás de nuevo con esa niña de coletas.

— Pues sí.

— Y dime, todo esto del noviazgo y esas cosas empalagosas, ¿significan que al fin le dirás que tú eres Adrien? —eso hizo que el rubio frenara de golpe. ¡Había olvidado por completo el pequeño detalle de su verdadera identidad!

— Y-yo…no lo sé… Después de todo, ella siente que Adrien la rechazó, y técnicamente está saliendo con Cat Noir, no conmigo.

— ¡¿Hola?! ¡Tú eres Cat Noir, genio! ¡Achú! —estornudó de pronto.

— Sí, pero ella no lo sabe. Y francamente no sé como reaccione cuando se lo cuente.

— Probablemente te mande a cazar mariposas con How Mouth —comenzó a reírse travieso.

— Gracias —musitó el rubio sarcásticamente, mientras se colocaba algo de perfume en el cuello, pronto saldría para verla.

— Vamos, no seas tan dramático y sólo dile la verdad, después de todo ella te quiere, se nota. Además, si tu encanto no funciona, puedes tratar con el mío, de seguro que mis bellos ojos y grandes músculos la dejan maravillada —comenzó a posar.

— Jé, digamos que no creo que tu encanto sirva mucho en esta ocasión, Plagg —musitó irónico.

— Como quieras, pero recuerda que entre más esperes podría ser peor… ¡Achú!

— ¿Desde cuándo estornudas? ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

— Debe ser esa peste dulce que te pones el cuello.

— ¿Te refieres al perfume?

— ¡¿Perfume eso?! ¿Quieres perfume de verdad? Ve por un poco de camembert y sabrás lo que es bueno para tu nariz.

— Eh…creo que paso.

…

— Marinette, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien sola estos días? Podemos llamar a alguien para que venga a acompañarte —sugería su madre, preocupada.

— Descuiden, no se angustien por mí. Estaré bien y los llamaré seguido. Envíenle mis cariños a mi tía.

— De acuerdo, pero si algo ocurre, aunque sea algo pequeño, nos avisas y vendremos de inmediato, ¿sí? —la abrazó ella, y luego su padre se les unió al gesto.

— Te queremos, hija. Pórtate bien.

— Lo haré, papá. ¡Que tengan buen viaje!

Los padres de Marinette viajaban a China por menos de una semana debido a que la prima mayor de su madre estaba muy enferma. Así que ellos irían a acompañarla y ayudarla unos días.

Marinette sintió la soledad y silencio en su casa, y aunque no le molestaba, era la primera vez que estaría tantos días sola en su hogar, esperaba no extrañarlos demasiado.

A penas volvió a su habitación, se sobresaltó al ver una mancha negra grande afuera de su ventana. Pronto entendió que era _él_ , así que corrió a abrirle.

— Hola, princesa —se abrió paso a la bonita habitación.

— Hola, gatito, ¿qué te trae por…? —pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues unos traviesos labios le habían arrebatado las palabras y el aliento, y tan rápido como llegó, se fue aquel beso fugaz— ¡O-oye!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia—. Sólo quería saludar como se debe a la princesa más linda del mundo.

— No te hagas el tonto con tus halagos baratos, gatitos. Mis besos no están a tu disposición cada vez que quieras, ¿entiendes?

— Hm…por ahora…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada, olvídalo. Por cierto, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? —se sentó cual gato moviendo la cola, esperándola ansioso.

— Pues…no estoy segura. Tengo que ir a cocinar y regar las plantas, mis padres se fueron hoy a China, a ver una tía. Así que estaré sola estos días.

— ¿De veras? ¡Pero qué coincidencia! Este gato también fue abandonado en su solitaria mans- casa. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos estos días en que estamos solos, juntos? —preguntó coquetamente, parándose y abrazándola por la cintura.

— Lo pensaré —bromeó ella—. Por ahora, bajaré a preparar el almuerzo. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

— ¿Me estás invitando a almorzar, princesa? —la miró ilusionado, ella comenzó a reírse y a bajar de su habitación hacia la cocina.

— Jaja, alguien necesita experiencia con las indirectas. Ven, acompáñame.

— ¡Okey! —Pronto llegaron a su cocina—. No sabía que hacías más cosas además de pasteles.

— Hay mucho que no sabes de mí todavía, gatito, créeme. Entonces… ¿qué prepararé? Mm…tal vez un omelette.

— ¡Mm ¿de veras sabes hacerlos?!

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Prepárate a tocar el cielo con tu paladar! —se puso el delantal y comenzó a cortar distintas verduras y calentar el sartén.

Al poco tiempo, ambos estuvieron sentados a la mesa deleitando ese magnífico platillo.

— ¡Wuau princesa, tienes mano de ángel! ¡Desearía tener tu talento en la cocina!

— ¿No sabes cocinar?

— Pues…una vez puse el pan en la tostadora. ¿Eso cuenta?

— Eh…creo que no.

— Oh, bueno de todas formas lo quemé, así que da igual —le restó importancia, mientras Marinette se reía sin poder parar.

— Puedo enseñarte si quieres.

— ¡¿De veras?! ¡Porque me encantaría a aprender a hacer de tus deliciosas pasteles o galletas! ¡Podría comerlos todos los días!

— Jaja y ahí perderías tus queridos músculos.

— Tss, claro que no, soy indestructible, princesa —besó uno de los músculos de su brazo, mientras Marinette volvía a rodar los ojos y reír.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Cat Noir se ofreció a lavar los platos, así que la de ojos zafiros aprovechó para ir a ordenar un poco su habitación y llevarle galletas a Tikki. Al poco rato volvió y quedó ligeramente sorprendida al ver al rubio ahí…lavando cual caracol.

— ¡¿Sólo llevas 3 platos?!

— ¡E-es que quería que quedaran bien limpios! Y…bueno, en verdad no estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas.

— Un momento, ¡no me digas que es la primera vez que lavas la losa!

— E-en realidad debe ser como la tercera, tal vez segunda y media.

— ¡¿E-es en serio?! —lo miró impresionada, para luego llegar a su lado y cruzarse de brazos como simulando molestia.

— En realidad es más divertido de lo que parece.

— Hm…pienso que deberías ayudarles más a tus padres con las tareas del hogar y no ser tan consentido.

Cat sintió como le clavaban una aguja en el pecho. Ya en muchas ocasiones, Adrien se había sentido un niñito mimado, pero ahora ella entendía que Cat Noir lo era también, ¡y él no quería eso! Pero, por otro lado, si en su mansión lo veían cocinando o lavando platos, su padre era capaz de regañarlo incluso, por priorizar tareas "menores" antes que sus actividades de modelaje y las relacionadas con negocios.

— E-es que…es un poco más complicado de lo que parece. Mi padre no es muy…común y corriente que digamos.

— ¿Y tu madre? —la esmeralda mirada se opacó de repente. Y Marientte lo notó.

— Eso…es aún más complicado. No la veo hace mucho…

— Oh, lamento haber preguntado, gatito —se acercó a él, y como este seguía lavando, lo abrazó por la espalda. El rubio sintió su calor reconfortándolo y volvió a sonreír.

— Descuida, por suerte para mí, ahora tengo una adorable princesa que me hace sonreír siempre —dejó ahí la losa y se volteó para poner sus mojadas manos en las mejillas de Marientte, mientras esta comenzaba a reclamarle y reírse. Finalmente terminó abrazándola—. Te quiero, princesa.

— Y yo a ti, gatito —le devolvió la sonrisa, pero el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a su rostro y rozar con delicadeza sus labios rosa, y formar un dulce y calmado beso. Ella se dejó llevar y enrolló sus brazos en el cuello del chico, profundizando el contacto. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se soltó, sentía que aún le faltaba un poco de confianza para alargar tanto esos gestos con él.

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película en el sofá? —le cambió el tema.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

— Mm… ¡Rápido y furioso 2!

— ¡¿En serio?! —le preguntó esperanzado.

— No.

— Ouh, que mala eres, princesa —le reclamaba cual bebé mientras ella se reía.

— Quiero ver una que me recomendaron mis primas, se llama "La la land".

— ¿Tiene carreras de autos?

— No.

— ¿Mucha acción y peligro?

— Creo que tampoco.

— ¿Sangre?

— Jaja, okey, suficiente. Dale 15 minutos, y luego ves si quieres cambiarla o no.

— Hecho.

Por suerte para Marinette, la curiosidad por saber cómo terminaba aquella historia de amor y música, pudo más que el deseo de sangre y acción de Cat Noir, así que la terminaron.

— ¿Te gustó?

— De hecho sí, no le tenía mucha fe.

— Jaja, a veces es bueno probar cosas nuevas, ¿no crees? Pueden sorprenderte.

— Y…hablando de probar cosas nuevas y sorprendentes… —se inclinó hacia ella con clara intención de volver a aprisionar sus labios, pero Marinette se corrió, sacándole la lengua.

— Já, no creerás que esto será a tu modo, ¿o sí, gatito? —se levantó del sillón, mirándolo triunfante.

— Oh, tienes agallas para enfrentar a este fuerte superhéroe, princesita. No vayas a arrepentirte después —se levantó también y volvió a acercase a ella.

— Insisto, tus maullidos no me asustan, gatito. No dejaré que me robes un beso cada vez que quieras.

— Mm… ¿y si tú también lo quieres?

— Ahí es diferente —comenzó a reír coquetamente, mientras se iba a la cocina a buscar refrescos para ambos.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

— Así es la vida —contestó en el mismo tono lastimoso.

— Oh, no sufras por eso, princesa mía —la siguió hasta abrazarla por la espalda y llegar a su oído para susurrarle coquetamente—. Yo haré que quieras besarme todo el día, todos los días, tal y como yo quiero hacerlo… —comenzó a depositar suaves y delicados besos cortos en el lóbulo de la chica, mientras iba dejando un camino de estos viajando por su mejilla, hasta su cuello.

— C-Cat… e-espera… —decía casi sin ganas y suspirando inevitablemente. Le gustaba recibir esas caricias de su parte, más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Lentamente, el rubio colocó una mano en la mejilla contraria de Marinette y fue corriendo su rostro de a poco, para que se encontraran sus labios con la dulzura que caracterizaba a Cat Noir desde el primer momento en que la besó. Marinette se dejó llevar y colocó su mano en el cabello rubio para acercarlo más a ella. Despacio, Cat Noir fue pidiéndole permiso a Marinette para que su lengua se adentrara en aquella cálida y adorada zona, ella finalmente se lo concedió, y la danza de cálidas caricias y besos continuó.

Sin más razón que por falta de aire, volvieron a separarse, y ella se volteó, enfrentándolo.

— Tú eres un _voleur de baisers (ladrón de besos)._

— Sólo lo acepto si tú eres mi víctima, princesa.

— Esto no se quedará así. Estás advertido —musitó divertida mientras volvía a buscar los refrescos. Y él la seguía con su gatuna sonrisa triunfante.

Luego volvieron al sofá y dejaron la televisión encendida, comenzó una película más lenta y oscura llamada "El silencio de los corderos", mientras el día comenzaba a nublarse de a poco, dándole una atmósfera más oscura a la casa.

Sin darse mucha cuenta, los ojos zafiros y esmeralda se fueron cerrando, hasta finalmente ceder. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, abrazados y apoyados en el otro.

De pronto, la transformación de Cat Noir desapareció y Plagg salió disparado de su cuerpo, agotado.

— Ay… ¿eh? —miró a su dueño y a la chica durmiendo en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de nada. Suspiró agotado—. Este tonto mocoso romántico va a matarme.

— ¡¿Plagg?! —escuchó de pronto una vocecita aguda y muy familiar, se volteó. Y desde las escaleras, Tikki lo miraba sorprendida y feliz— ¡Plagg, me alegra tanto verte! —voló hacia él y lo abrazó de inmediato, haciendo que ambos dieran un par de vueltas en el aire. El gatito también le correspondió el contacto, sonriéndole con afecto, como pocas veces se veía en él.

— Ha pasado tiempo, Tikki…

— Demasiado. Aunque estás… más pálido de lo normal.

— Nah, debe ser idea tuya. ¿Estabas escondida?

— Si —reconoció riéndose—. Es que quería ver cómo les iba a ellos —los señaló, y ambos kwamis los miraron.

— ¿Todavía no se dan cuenta de quienes son en verdad?

— No. Y como no podemos involucrarnos, no podemos hacer más.

— Hm…le dije a Adrien que le dijera la verdad, pero tiene miedo que ella deje de quererlo.

— Eso no pasará, Marinette siempre ha querido a Adrien, y cuando se entere que Cat Noir es en verdad él, no podrá seguir negando que ama sus dos facetas. ¿Pero y él?

— Mm…creo que aún no se da cuenta que ella es Ladybug, aunque últimamente ha dejado de hablar de ella. Uf, yo creí que este día nunca llegaría, me dejaba mareado con sus fantasías de Ladybug todo el día —reclamaba.

Tikki comenzó a reírse.

— Marinette era igual con Adrien. Espero que ellos puedan superar todo de buena manera y ser felices juntos. Además… —le tomó la mano a Plagg y lo miró con cariño—. Así podría estar a tu lado más tiempo y sin problemas.

— Sí… —le sonrió él también—. Eso sería mejor que un camembert. ¡Oh! ¡Y hablando de queso! ¡Necesito comer, Tikki! ¡Este niño abusador olvida que debe alimentarme si quiere mantener la transformación y mira lo que pasó!

— Tranquilo, creo que había queso en el refrigerador. Vamos a ver.

— ¡Achú!

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estornudaste? —preguntó preocupada.

— N-no es nada, es por el apestoso perfume de Adrien. Entonces… ¿vamos por el queso?

Mientras ellos iban por su comida, el Agreste comenzó a removerse un poco hasta despertar finalmente. Su pánico se hizo presente al notar que ya no era Cat Noir. Despacio se levantó, rogando no despertar a Marinette, finalmente pudo ir a buscar a Plagg. Quien, al oír pasos, salió volando rápidamente de la cocina, en su dirección, dejando a Tikki en la cocina, escondida.

— ¡¿Plagg?! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué me quitaste la transformación?!

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tenía hambre, mocoso!

— Oh claro, no habías comido desde la mañana. Lo lamento mucho. ¿Comiste algo?

— Si, descuida. Encontré queso en el refrigerador.

— ¡Pero…!

— No tomé nada más, te lo aseguro. Ahora mejor transfórmate antes de que ella despierte — "antes de que me arrepienta".

— De acuerdo. Gracias, Plagg.

— Sí, sí…

Nuevamente era Cat Noir y por suerte Marinette seguía en el mismo lugar y tan dormida como la había dejado. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura. Para centrarse de nuevo en la película, nuevamente comenzó a cabecear. Por alguna razón se sentía cada vez más cansado, hasta que el sueño pudo más y se durmió nuevamente.

A los veinte minutos los ojos zafiros volvieron a abrirse. Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para su revancha. Se levantó despacio, sin despertar a su mejor amigo, y fue a la cocina, sacó un pepino de ensalada del refrigerador, y lo dejó justo donde ella estaba antes.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que despertara. Ella se quedó en la entrada de la cocina para observar todo sin que la pillara.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Cat Noir comenzó a removerse de a poco, se refregó sus ojos hasta que se abrieron totalmente. Pero Marinette ya no estaba ahí, sólo había un…

— ¡Ah! —gritó cual gato engrifado y saltó con fuerza al techo, quedando colgado de la lámpara del living, mientras Marinette estallaba en risas— ¿P-princesa?

— Jaja, te advertí que no te metieras conmigo, gatito.

— ¡¿Tú hiciste est-?! —pero sus garras comenzaron a resbalarse— ¡Ah! —volvió a caer, esta vez sobre la pequeña mesita del centro de la sala, en donde estaban los refrescos. Todo terminó revuelto y manchado, con un héroe caído…o mejor dicho, en el piso.

Marinette corrió a ver si estaba bien, sin soltar completamente su sonrisa traviesa. El chico se veía bien, algo enfadado pero con su cabeza y traje manchados de refresco.

— L-lo siento, Cat, no pensé que te asustaría tanto.

— ¿Asustarme? ¡¿Por un pepino?! ¡Pff, c-claro que no! Solo…me pilló por sorpresa, ¡creí que era una serpiente!

— ¿Dentro de la casa?

— E-en mi defensa, estaba adormilado —pero ella seguía riéndose suavemente. Su broma había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Quieres ir a la ducha arriba?

— Por favor —se levantó algo adolorido aún y sintiéndose pegajoso.

— Limpiaré un poco acá y luego te llevaré una toalla, ¿sí?

— Okey, voy a subir.

A penas llegó al baño de la pieza de Marinette y cerró la puerta, su transformación se deshizo bruscamente, cayendo él de rodillas al piso y con dolor en su cuerpo, mientras que Plagg se azotó en el piso, respirando a penas.

— ¡¿Plagg?! —se tiró al piso para acercarse él y tomarlo. Se veía mucho menos oscuro de lo normal y parecía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos— ¡Plagg, ¿qué sucede?! ¿Por qué perdí la transf-? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?! ¡¿Dónde quedó mi ropa, Plagg?! —comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

— N-no pude…

— ¿Eh?

— Me…siento… m… —finalmente se desmayó.

— ¿Plagg? ¡¿Plagg?! ¡No! ¡Plagg! —sus nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo, ¡¿qué debía hacer ahora?! ¡¿Qué le ocurría a su kwami?!

— Oye Cat, te traje dos toa… —entró Marinette, pendiente de las toallas. Pero las palabras quedaron ahí, en medio del aire, mientras sus ojos zafiros se abrían a más no poder por lo que divisaba frente a ella en esos momentos.

— ¡M-Marinette! —se petrificó también él, tratando se taparse como pudo. Mientras notaba como la chica comenzaba a ponerse roja, tan roja como un tomate.

— ¿A-A-Adr…ien…?

"No puede ser… A-Adrien… ¿P-por qué está Adrien aquí…? y… ¡¿e-está de-des-desnudo?!". Y así, fue la segunda en desmayarse en ese baño en un solo día.

Por suerte para ella, el rubio logró tomarla con un brazo antes de que su cabeza tomara el piso, pero parecía ya flotar en un mundo muy lejano.

— Mierda…

"Ahora sí que estoy en problemas…"

::::::::::::

Jiji los primeros días de la próxima semana se viene el siguiente! Nos vemos c:


	12. Mi verdad

_**Amores de tejado**_

 **Mi verdad**

"Agh… ¿por qué a mí?", se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez el rubio, mientras lograba poner sobre su cama a una inconsciente Marinette; y a su lado, a su kwami en la misma condición. Luego corrió a colocarse una de las toallas que la chica le había traído, ¡no podía arriesgarse a que lo viera desnudo de nuevo! Se la enrolló en la cintura y se sentó a los pies de la cama, avergonzado y derrotado.

Definitivamente ese fue el momento más humillante que había vivido hasta la fecha, y digamos que Adrien Agreste no estaba muy acostumbrado a sentirse tan tremendamente avergonzado.

"¿Cómo la voy a mirar a los ojos ahora? ¡Ya sabe que soy Cat Noir! ¡Y peor! ¡Me vio sin ropa!"

— ¡Agh! ¡Demonios! —se cubrió la cara con frustración y se echó para atrás, quedado sus pies en el suelo y su espalda sobre la cama. Se quedó ahí mirando el techo, como quien se queda flotando en el mar a la deriva.

"No, no es momento de pensar en eso. De hecho, de todas las personas que pudieron haberme visto desnudo, ¿por qué no ella? Me gusta, la quiero y… ¡agh! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puedo simplemente olvidar esto!". La miró de reojo, con miedo a verla despierta, pero ella seguía sin estar en esta realidad. Luego se fijó en su amigo gatuno, respiraba con dificultad y seguía muy pálido, casi gris.

Se paró y se acercó a Plagg preocupado, ni siquiera sabía que los kwamis podían enfermarse.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? —lo miraba angustiado, Plagg podía ser una molestia a veces, pero era su amigo más querido al fin y al cabo. Nunca se perdonaría si algo llegaba a pasarle.

"¿Pero cómo ayudarlo? ¿Lo llevo a un veterinario? No…creerán que estoy loco, o peor, que es una nueva especie y tal vez quieran quitármelo para donarlo a la ciencia o algo".

De pronto, notó como Marinette comenzaba a removerse de a poco. El pulso del Agreste se aceleró a mil mientras ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos despacio, sin recordar mucho ni entender cómo llegó ahí, hasta que lo vio a él.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿A-Adrien?!

— Ho-hola, Marinette —por alguna razón le daba miedo llamarla "princesa" ahora.

— ¡¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo aquí?! Y… ¿po-po-por qué…estás…? —obviamente se había fijado en el detalle de que el chico seguía desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

— Escucha —le pidió antes de que ella intentara terminar de hablar—. Sé que esto debe ser muy chocante para ti, pero necesito que te calmes y me ayudes, por favor, Marinette. No tengo a quien más recurrir —casi le rogó. Marinette se sorprendió al ver la desesperación y súplica en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tantos años la trajeron enamorada.

— ¡Un momento! —y ahí recordó todo. ¡Estuvo todo el día con Cat Noir! Y después de que él quedara empapado de refresco por su broma, se fue a lavar al baño, y cuando ella entró a pasarle toallas, ¡se encontró con Adrien…! ¡Desnudo! Los colores volvieron a su cara y al recordar esa nítida imagen en su mente, comenzó a sentir que se iba a desmayar de nuevo.

— ¿Marinette? —la llamó al ver que ella no habló más y sólo hacía distintas caras. La chica lo miró sin entender bien todavía.

— Tú…eres Cat Noir…

— Si…

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, mientras los ojos zafiros y esmeraldas luchaban por tratar de entender al otro y buscar el mismo afecto con el que antes se miraban. La chica se fue reincorporando de a poco.

— Pero…entonces tú… ¿eh? —se quedó quieta al ver que a su lado, estaba acostado lo que parecía ser un gatito pequeño y color grafito— ¿Es…tu kwami?

— Sí, se llama Plagg, y está muy enfermo. Nunca había ocurrido esto y no sé qué hacer —parecía que su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento. Marinette lo miró compasiva, sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó en su cama, sin tocar a Plagg y puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, quien seguía de rodillas al lado de la cama.

— No te preocupes, él estará bien. Sígueme, aunque ya esté por oscurecer, estoy segura de que él podrá ayudarnos.

— ¿Él?

— Sí, el maestro Fu. Ahora vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder —tomó su bolso con sus cosas y su otro bolsito; Tikki ya estaba adentro, con ojos angustiado. Marientte la acarició calmándola.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué pasa, Adr-? Ah… am… ah… —No pudo evitar que su mente se apagara de nuevo, al voltearse pudo volver a tener frente a ella a ese adonis semi-desnudo, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una mirada avergonzada, con una mano en la nuca. "¡Mierda, ¿cuál era su nombre?!".

— Es que…la transformación…no tengo ropa…

— ¡Oh! ¡C-claro! ¡L-lo siento! Eh… ¡quédate aquí! ¡Ah! —tropezó al tratar de irse de su pieza, luego se reincorporó y volvió a intentarlo.

"¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente sexy?!" Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó tener a Adrien Agreste semi-desnudo en su pieza. Sin mencionar que antes en su baño, lo vio tal y como llegó al mundo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres, paró y se sentó un momento en la cama, tratando de calmar el calor en su cuerpo y su respiración. ¡Había visto cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo! Y digamos que era la primera vez que la Marinette veía cierta parte íntima de los hombres, zona que por cierto en Adrien estaba _muy bien dotada_.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, en un intento por dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse, Plagg era la prioridad ahora. Se dirigió al closets y sacó la camisa más pequeña que encontró de las que su padre tenía, al igual que un short que le quedaría como un pescador al rubio; por último, sólo pudo encontrar unas sandalias que igual eran grandes, pero algo salvarían por ahora. También le pasó un sombrero y unos lentes de sol para que la gente no lo reconociera en la calle.

Aunque al chico le costaba un poco caminar, así partieron a ver al maestro Fu, quien no hizo muchas preguntas, sólo se dedicó a sonreírle a los chicos y rápidamente logró que Plagg recuperara su color y volviera a recobrar la consciencia. Sólo en esos momentos, Adrien pudo respirar aliviado de nuevo.

Ya de vuelta en la casa de Marinette, Adrien pudo sacarse el gorro, los lentes y los zapatos gigantes; Marientte subió a dejar su bolsito con Tikki en la habitación; al volver, Plagg salió disparado hacia Marinette.

— Gracias, niña —se le acercó a la cara con su sonrisa gatuna—. De no ser por ti este tonto me hubiese llevado a un veterinario o algo así.

— ¡O-oye! —le reclamó el rubio. "¡Sólo lo pensé, no lo hice, ¿ok?!".

— No fue nada, Plagg, es una placer conocerte —le sonrió ella.

— Igualmente, princesa —le hizo una pequeña reverencia sin dejar su sonrisa traviesa. Ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos, Marinette porque podía entender como de ese rubio casi perfecto sumado a este travieso kwami, salía su querido Cat Noir.

"No…siempre ha sido Adrien, sólo que la máscara le da la confianza de ser él mismo. Como yo…"

— ¡Un momento! Ahora que lo pienso —miró sospechosamente a la de ojos azulados—. Tú sabías exactamente que hacer al ver a Plagg tan mal. ¡Nunca vi a ese hombre en mi vida! Y tú llegaste y lo saludaste solamente, sin decirle algo más. ¿Cómo es que sabías de esto? —se acercó a ella, como queriendo acorralarla. Ahora sí que no podía negar que era sospechoso, que había gato encerrado, que ella ocultaba algo.

— E-eh…yo…

"¿Será posible? Entonces… ¡¿ella es Ladybug?!"

— Tú…

— ¡Lo que pasa es que un día me encontré un libro sobre los kwamis! —"¡muy bien Marinette!", se dio ánimos a sí misma—. Y como contenía información muy detallada sobre ellos, pensé que sería un problema que cayera en las manos equivocadas. Por lo que se lo di a Ladybug. Y ella me dijo que si un día volvía a encontrar algo relacionado con ellos, y no la encontraba, fuera donde este hombre, el maestro Fu. Por eso pensé que él podría ayudar a tu pequeño kwami.

¡Y el Nobel a la mentira del año es para… Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

— Oh… —era creíble, muy verosímil, pero sentía que algo no encajaba en la historia. ¡¿Y por qué Ladybug nunca le mencionó algo sobre ese dichoso libro?! ¡Él es Cat Noir, tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no?!

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando del tema, Plagg se las arregló para escabullirse a la pieza de Marinette. A penas cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Tikki voló hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y bastante impulso. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a estos gestos. La abrazó de vuelta y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

— ¡Me tenías muy preocupada, Plagg! ¡Nunca te había visto así! —lloraba en sus brazos, mientras él le sonreía con ternura.

— Ya no llores, Tikki. Ya pasó todo. Ese porque ese niño enamorado no se midió en las transformaciones, es todo.

— Pero tú… —lo miró unos momentos—. Seguramente te venías sintiendo mal hace días, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada?

— Es que… agh, sólo como Cat Noir lograba estar con ella, y parecían tan felices juntos. No quería quitárselo… era más fácil mentirle.

— ¡Mou, Plagg! —se hizo la enfadada, pero él sabía que no era verdad. Se acercó a Tikki y le besó la frente.

— Ya estoy bien, así que no te enfades. Por lo que vi, Adrien todavía no sabe que ella es Ladybug.

— No…

— Ese niño despistado…

— Descuida, estoy segura de que es cosa de tiempo. Él ya debería sospechar al menos. Y tú no debes sobre esforzarte para que eso pase, sólo confía en ellos. Estarán bien.

— Hm… —él desvió la mirada, mientras ella se reía traviesa.

— Eres tan lindo y te esmeras tanto porque nadie se entere de cuanto te preocupas por Adrien.

— ¡C-claro que no! —musitó amurrado y avergonzado, mientras ella le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, y lograba sonrojarlo aún más, para reírse— ¡Tú…lo haces apropósito!

— ¡Por supuesto! —reconoció sonriéndole inocentemente.

…

Ya estaba oscuro, así que Marinette se dirigió a la cocina con afán de preparar algo de cenar.

— ¿Ma-Marinette? —la siguió él, y notando sus intenciones, se acercó a ella— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

— Eh…yo… n-no, no lo sé… —parecía que la chica lidiaba con una batalla mental en esos momentos. La cara de Adrien se entristeció. No quería perder la cercanía que había ganado con ella estos días.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó con miedo. Ella bajó la cabeza, angustiada.

—…No —musitó finalmente—. Es sólo que…todo esto es muy inesperado. ¿Sabes? Nunca intenté siquiera adivinar quién era la persona tras la máscara, para protegerte. Pero jamás imaginé que podías ser tú, Adrien. ¡Agh! —se tapó la cara avergonzada—. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo que hablé de ti, ¡en realidad hablaba contigo!

Él acortó más la distancia y tomó con suavidad sus manos para que lo mirara.

— No te sientas avergonzada, por favor. Todo lo que te dije antes era real, todo lo que siento por ti. Y…la verdad es que cada vez que hablabas de mí, con Cat Noir, no podía dejar de sentir que eras la única que lograba ver cómo era realmente, más allá de esa máscara de perfección que me fuerzo a usar todos los días. A pesar de que cómo Adrien no pude darme cuenta de lo estupenda que eras, tú nunca dejaste de creer en mí ni de estimarme. Y luego, al acercarme como Cat Noir y descubrir quién era Marinette, no pude evitar enam-

Pero no pudo continuar, pues el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar. Eran sus padres, llamando.

— D-disculpa —se excusó para ir a atender al living. Sólo querían asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

"Jé, si supieran…".

Adrien se quedó esperando en la cocina, aún cabizbajo. Por mientras, observó lo que la chica tenía sobre el mesón de la cocina. Al parecer quería hacer tostadas francesas. Sin ganas de ser un estorbo, comenzó a prepararlas mientras ella seguía conversando por teléfono.

Lamentablemente era más difícil de lo que parecía. Y en un momento, una enorme llama de fuego creció casi hasta el techo, logrando que el rubio se espantara.

— ¡D-demonios!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —corrió ella hacia la cocina y apagó la llama, para luego tirar el ardiente sartén al lavaplatos. Sólo ahí ambos pudieron respirar tranquilos— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

— ¡Só-sólo le puse algo de aceite!

— ¡¿Cuánto?!

— Un poco más de la mitad de la botella, claro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —su cara de horror le hizo entender que había hecho mal las cosas.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho, Mari! ¡Yo creí que así se hacían así las tostadas francesas y…!

— ¿Tostadas francesas? Pero sí yo iba a hacer sándwiches.

— ¡¿E-eh?! Oh no, ¡que torpe! —se golpeó la frente, frustrado—. De verdad lo siento mucho. ¿Oh?—pero la chica ya no lo miraba enojada, al contrario se reía como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

— Ay gatito, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —por primera vez en horas, desde que vio a Adrien frente a ella en vez de a Cat, pudo volver a sentir que estaba de nuevo en confianza junto a su amado gatito, y no frente al _perfect sex simbol_ que la tenía como boba durante años.

Al verla reír relajada, como antes, él también sonrió, hasta que se unió a sus risas.

Luego de una hora limpiando y cocinando, pudieron cenar. El rubio la ayudó a recoger la mesa y comenzó a lavar los platos, a la velocidad de luz versión caracol…

Marinette lo observaba luchar para que la losa quedara impecable, mientras lo miraba como estudiándolo.

"Es él, Adrien es Cat Noir. Todo este tiempo que me gustaba uno y rechazaba al otro, se trató de la misma persona, y jamás lo noté, siempre pensé que eran muy opuestos. No pude ver más allá".

Una parte de ella quería acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la espalda, pero tras dar un paso, se detuvo. Aún era extraño y confuso, sentía que abrazaba a Adrien y no a su Cat Noir. Todavía no los podía ver como uno solo.

"Entonces, desde que le conté a Cat sobre mis sentimientos, Adrien lo supo todo. Tal vez por eso es que trataba de acercarse más a mí en clases. Pero… ¿cómo debo actuar ahora? Él sabe lo que siento…por ambos. ¡Ahora que lo pienso, él aún no tiene idea de que yo soy Ladybug! ¿Debería decirle?".

— ¡Princesa! —se volteó a llamarla, con su típica sonrisa traviesa, logrando que ella se sorprendiera y sus mejillas enrojecieran—. Qué tal, ¿eh? —le mostró todo limpio y reluciente— ¿Verdad que lo hice bien? —la miraba entre orgulloso y ansioso de esperar su reconocimiento.

Con ese gesto pudo entender mejor las cosas, él era su gatito, con o sin la máscara. Se rió suavemente y se dio vuelta para volver a la sala de estar.

— Buen trabajo, gatito, ahora eres todo un experto.

— ¡Sí! —se auto-apoyó él, mientras se secaba las manos y la seguía.

Ya era muy tarde, hora de dormir. Pero la chica se veía algo incómoda. No quería que él se fuera, ni que durmiera con ella, aún se sentía cohibida.

— Princesa, te ves cansada. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Puedes ser honesta conmigo —se le acercó nuevamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

— Yo… yo no… —bajó la cabeza, confundida. ¿Qué debía decirle? Pero el rubio lo interpretó como si efectivamente quería que se fuera.

— No te preocupes por mí. Buenas noches, princesa —hizo una ligera reverencia— ¡Plagg, es hora de irnos! —se acercó a la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —le tomó la mano, sin pensarlo. Ambos se sonrojaron por el contacto y ella lo soltó como si quemara—. N-no quiero que te…vayas.

— ¿E-estás segura?

— Sé que no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero… ¿quieres dormir…?

— ¿Sí…?

— ¿En el sofá?

— Oh —casi parecía que un balde de agua fría le cayó en la cabeza. Pero para él era mejor eso que irse y dejar todo así. Después de todo, sentía que merecía darle un tiempo a ella, y su espacio, para que se adaptara a la idea—. Está bien. ¿Me das una manta?

— ¡C-claro! Enseguida vuelvo —fue a su habitación por unas frazadas y una almohada. Ahí notó como Tikki y Plagg estaban sentados en la ventana, abrazados, mirando el cielo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

"Claro, ellos deben conocerse desde antes. Pero… ¿está bien que Plagg sepa que yo soy Ladybug?". Dejó ahí el tema por el momento y bajó a armarle su nueva cama a su compañero de clases.

— Listo.

— Gracias, princesa.

— Avísame si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

— Okey.

— E-entonces, buenas noches —musitó despacio, avergonzada, mientras se volteaba para irse. Pero el de ojos esmeralda la detuvo, tomando su mano— ¿Eh?

— Y-yo…sólo quería decirte que… —quería gritarle, mejor dicho, que le gustaba mucho, que quería estar a su lado para siempre. Pero algo lo detuvo, tenía miedo de su reacción, porque todavía se notaba que ella no se sentía en plena confianza con él como se sentía con Cat Noir. Y eso le dolía.

El rubio, en un intento de romper eso, se acercó a su rostro, tomando su mejilla con una mano y se dispuso a besarla, pero antes de rozar su piel, ella se hizo para atrás, nerviosa.

Ahí lo entendió, no podía obligarla a estar lista. Era mejor no forzar las cosas.

— B-buenas noches, Marinette —la soltó y se acostó, dándole la espalda, tratando de que ella no viera sus tristes ojos verdes. Mientras que ella comenzaba a retirarse despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Finalmente llegó a su pieza. Los kwamis estaban sobre una manta, en su escritorio. Plagg se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas de Tikki, mientras ella lo acariciaba.

— Hola, Marinette —la saludó radiante. La chica no recordaba haber visto a su amiga kwami tan feliz antes, ¡y ella de por sí era feliz!

— Wuau…

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó, mientras lograba dejar a Plagg ahí sobre la manta, sin despertarlo, para ir junto a ella.

— Es que…ustedes se ven muy bien juntos.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó sonrojada y algo nerviosa, pero sin dejar su gran sonrisa.

— Sí. Te gusta, ¿no es verdad?

— ¡Claro que me gusta! Pero…yo diría que es más que eso, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, desde hace siglos. Yo amo a Plagg, desde que tengo memoria.

Eso logró que Marinette se sonrojara y la mirara sorprendida por la ligereza con la que su amiga admitía algo así.

— Tikki…

— Yo no veo mi vida sin él, Marinette. Y estoy segura de que tú algún día sentirás eso también.

Los ojos zafiros se sorprendieron un poco, y luego cayeron al suelo, pensativos. Una sonrisa triste acompañó el clima.

"Creo que ya lo entiendo…".

Marinette se puso su pijama y luego apagó la luz. Despacio, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar al sillón. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió acostarse junto a Adrien, abrazando su espalda, sin decirle nada. Aunque lo sintió tensarse.

— ¿Ma-Marinette?

— Y-yo…quiero dormir c-contigo… —musitó a penas. La sonrisa del Agreste no tardó en aparecer y se volteó despacio, para quedar frente a ella. La abrazó por la cintura y ella quedó con sus manos en el pecho masculino.

— Princesa, lamento no haberte dicho antes que era yo.

— No, está bien, fui yo quien te pedí no revelar nues- ¡tu identidad! Así que, es mi culpa.

— ¿Te molesta que sea yo?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué yo sea Cat Noir?

— ¡C-claro que no!

— ¿Te decepciona?

— ¡En lo absoluto, Adrien! Sólo que…fue muy sorpresivo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con Cat Noir y a no preguntarme quien era el chico tras la máscara. Sólo…me dejé llevar.

— También yo —confesó, algo apenado.

— ¡Un momento! Entonces, cuando le dije a Cat que estaba enamorada de ti, en verdad me estaba declarando, sin saberlo —razonó, como tratando de convencerse de que hizo lo nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer.

— Lo lamento, princesa; nunca quise pasarte a llevar. Quise decirte quien era en esos momentos, pero al oír tus motivos para que no me quitara la máscara, me pareció mejor respetarlo.

— Entonces, aquella vez…cuando le dijiste a Chloé que no podías aceptar sus sentimientos…

— Sí, le dije que me gustaba otra chica, y esa chica es…

— Ladybug —concluyó ella.

— Así es; pero luego comencé a acercarme a ti, como Cat Noir, y a conocerte mejor, a confundirme…

— ¿Eh? —ella lo miró sonrojada y sorprendida.

— Y de pronto me di cuenta de que ya no podía negar lo que sentía por ti, por más tiempo.

— A-Adrien… —él le tomó la barbilla.

— Me gustas, princesa. Cada día me estoy enamorando más de ti…

"Adrien…"

Ella se le acercó, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder resistirse más a ese cálido contacto que tanto adoraba tener con su mejor amigo y fiel compañero. Presionó sus labios contra los del rubio, quien no esperó ni dos segundos para corresponderle de igual forma. Adrien la acercó más a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura con más fuerza, mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del de ojos esmeralda. Sus labios se acariciaban con una intensidad no registrada anteriormente en ellos. Adrien apretó suavemente el labio inferior de Marinette, logrando que ella entreabierta un poco la boca, y así, su intrusiva lengua pudo hacerse paso hacia esa cálida cavidad de la de ojos zafiros.

Adrien comenzó a colocarse sobre la chica, sin aplastarse, y sin dejar de besarla con la misma pasión. Marinette sentía como su cuerpo se derretía ante el demandante beso y el calor emanado del cuerpo de Adrien. A lo único que atinaba era a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de su querido amigo.

Lentamente, casi sin pensarlo, el rubio comenzó a levantarle la polera de su pijama. Sin prisa, su traviesa mano comenzó a subir y caminar hasta que se topó con uno de los pechos de Marinette. Con la yema de los dedos comenzó a acariciar la base de esa delicada zona.

— ¡Ah! —los gemidos de su amiga no se hicieron esperar. Era excitante para ambos ese tenue contacto.

Con algo de valor, subió totalmente su mano y la dejó sobre su pecho. Pero la chica se sobresaltó, como si hubiese despertado de ese ensueño.

— ¡E-espera! —le pidió sacando su mano.

— ¿Estás bien? D-discúlpame, me dejé llevar.

— N-no, es que…no estoy lista todavía para esto.

— No te forzaré a nada, princesa— le besó la frente y se quitó de encima, pero sin dejar de abrazarla—. Esperaré a que tú quieras hacerlo también. Ella le sonrió más tranquila.

— Gracias, gatito —Ese era el Adrien y el Cat Noir que ella adoraba.

Del que se había enamorado.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados y sonrojados en el sofá, conversando hasta que el sueño finalmente los venció.

Esa sí que fue una dulce y buena noche para ambos.

:::::::::::

¡Hola chicas/os! lamento haberme tardado un poco más, es que tuve que re-hacer todo el capítulo porque el primero no me convencía jaja Les informo que sólo quedan dos capítulos más c: Espero que les guste el final.

Quiero agradecer a Guest y a junengrey por sus reviews :D a todos aquellos que me dan su apoyo para continuar esta historia hasta el final!

espero sus opiniones del capítulo, la próxima semana se viene el penúltimo c: besos!


End file.
